Friendship is TRULY Magic - HiE (Human in Equestria Story)
by Lonestar720
Summary: *OVERLOOK* Tired of my old, isolated life, being bullied, a wish soon becomes reality when my OC, Lonestar, discovers Ponyville, and the meaning true friendship. But does he learn more than just friendship? *MY VIEW* This is my story on my life and being a brony. I hope y'all like it! Just remember it's my first ever fanfic so bear with me; thanks!
1. The Beginning

Living life, just what another average person would think is the best thing in the world. Making friends, accomplishing tasks, and just being the best you can be. Well for me, that doesn't role as much as a normal person. I'm 15 years old, and I'm in high school. But, you know, with drama and all, I tend to keep everything to myself. My musical ability, my secrets, and pretty much anything else. Especially, me being a brony. There is absolutely no one who likes my little pony that goes to high school. So I keep it usually on the downlow. No problem to me in that case, I just live life on the present, not the past, nor the future. Yeah, YOLO? More like NONO. That stuff isn't for me. But you know, just gotta live with it.

It was a normal day, school day that is. I got up at 6 to get ready for the day. I had an awesome dream last night too. I traveled to ponyville and had an awesome day there, playing music, living in the beauty and calm, non dramatic lifestyle. Man, I miss that. My parents divorced a year ago and were underway moving. Life's been a living hell ever since that day. I never want to remember it.

Anyway, getting to school at 7 AM does have its benefits, looking at the beautiful sunrise over the blue sky, it reminds me of Rainbow Dash's mane. So beautiful and calm, listening to my music put a smile on my face. So many peaceful thoughts of having no problems was incredible. I was deep in thought when my sister said,

"Hey dude, c'mon we gotta go!"

"Alright." I responded. Opening the car door into the cool September air gave me a slight chill, but I got over it soon. As I close the door and put my book bag over my shoulder, taking one last look at Rainbow Dashes mane themed sky, gave me another smile. As I walked into our 60 year old high school, I felt as if something...different was going to happen. So just in case, I prepared for the day, and took a step closer to the school.

*AUTHORS NOTE*

hey y'all! This is my first fanfic. I have an awesome story planned out for y'all. This story does though have a little bit of slower plot, but trust me, Ill turn it with some jaw dropping awesomeness! Haha! Thanks guys! Keep me posted! New chapters are to be added at least a few days ahead!:)


	2. Average Day

My typical school day has 12 periods and lunch. Getting up at 6 and leaving at 2:30 seems short to me, rather as other kids, who hate school think its way to long and a waste of time. I dont mind school, I just don't really like the people who go there. There all jocks or cheerleader types who think your not good enough or something if you dont do what they do. I could care less about what they do, like drugs or underaged stuff that you do when your older. It just gets annoying when they talk about it and brag about it. I have never and will never do any of that stuff. I have other stuff to do and work on, like my music and My Little Pony.

The day progresses like any other, drawing art, learning geometry, taking test, blah blah blah. Finally lunch came around, the only time where I can hang out with my friends and talk about stuff. I cant bring up MLP though, they would think Im "different". So keeping it quiet is the easy way out.

Getting my lunch and finding a seat was really easy today for some reason, not sure why but NOBODY was at our table. I found it odd but lost the intrest and sat down. Eating alone, not talking, deep in thought, I found it peaceful and calming. Getting away from all day stress and drama in and out of school, where i can reflect and think of ideas for songs and of course, MLP.

The dream, I thought. I couldnt get over how incredible the dream was. It was a bit fuzzy, but i can try and describe it the best I can. I was my OC, named Lonestar. Lonestar is a blue pegasus with brown hair and a brown eyes. His age is also the same as mine. He has an insane musical talent with singing and playing acoustic and electric guitar. He is very respectful and cares for others, espically his friends. But anyway, I (being lonestar) had just moved to Ponyville looking to meet different ponies and share music around the town. I ran into the main 6, being, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. We all had great times playing music and having fun. They also liked me for me, not for someone who faked their whole way. Then we w-

My thoughts were cut short when I heard the bell, telling me the time was done and I had to go to class. Still thinking about the dream, I countined to my next class.

As soon as the day started, it ended rather quickly, which caught me a bit by suprised. But what really caught me by suprised was that no one was outside ready to get on the buses. I thought it was weird, but I didnt worry about it, so I walked onward.

Wrong move...


	3. The Beating

Everything had happened so, quick. I was thrown onto the cement sidewalk at the entrance of the school when I saw who did. Our school football team, of course. They do this to people who arent as good as they are or when they nothing to do. Guess I was the target today.

I looked up after being thrown down, and see the whole offensive side of the team staring down at me, laughing. I tried to get up and escape, but before I knew it, I was pinned down by the runningback. I looked up, panicked. I had no idea why, who or what this was for and who was behind it, but to evoid any other major stuff that happened, I took the coward way out and let it go.

**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS WANT?!"** I said as furious as I could. **"I HAVENT DONE NOTHING TO YOU GUYS! LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

I tried my luck and broke free for a moment, but only to be pinned again. I saw a faint figure ahead of me, through the sweat and fear I had. Hearing the sharp voice of the schools tuffest, meanist, and nasiest kid made me shutter and squirm. His ideas of "fun" were brutal, and rarley...fatal. SO I kept my cool for as long as I could.

"You worthless piece of s-"

That was all I heard before being kicked in the gut. Gasping for air and freedom, I somehow managed to finally break free. I barly got away with the internal bleeding. The pain soon became huge, but I never stopped running. I had my freedom, and most of all, my life, but that wouldnt stay if I gave in.

Hearing the guys yelling, cursing, and harrassing me was unbearable. But I couldnt do anything about it, so I just let it go. But the thing, the one thing that got me...my friends, MY FRIENDS WERE LAUGHING AT ME! THEY HAD PLANNED THIS WITH THE TEAM THE WHOLE TIME! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID! I thought to myself, walking home. I dont live far from the school, but it still aint fun walking there. I was betrayed, forgotten, and abandoned.

When I got home, as usual, no one was home. My mom was getting drunk to forget about her marrage and divorce, my dad had left us for someone else out of the state, and my sister ran off with her collage boyfriend, doing god knows what. Just me, an empty house, a bloody inside, my thoughts, and the bad times at every corner of the hellish house. I wish something would change for the better.

...

The only thing that helped me that night was my guitar and My Little Pony. Watching the show put me to ease as Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, and Twlight saw Rainbow Dash perform a sonic rainboom. Seeing the cyan pegasus perform such an amazing talent at great speeds was mind blowing. But before I had finished the episode, my alarm went off, telling me it was time for bed. I hated going to the school, and I was sure I didnt want to go there again. So I said to myself,

"I wish I had a happier life, full of true friendship, talent, music, and much more. I wish...I could go to ponyville, and leave this terrible place."

As I finished, I couldnt hold it in anymore, a tear went down my right cheek. Wipeing it away, I shut off my iPhone and went off to sleep. Little did I know that the night was clear, and shooting stars were active.

I could never think what would happen next...


	4. The Dream

Man was that night wacked out. I feel asleep and had the most realistic dream. Everything had seemed rather, realistic and yet, confusing at the same time. It was white, all around. A blank space I was in, just sitting on the transparant floor for some reason. But when I tried to get up, I was stuck, as if someone had me tied to the floor. The force was magnificent, I couldnt budge. I stopped refusing and calmed myself. As I did I noticed a figure or two, oddly shaped figures that is, slowly walking, or galloping, towards me. Confusied, yet daised at the magnificent animal or animals, my jaw had dropped when I met them face to face.

"Wh- Who are you guys?" I asked, starstruck at the animal.

"I am one of the goddess of all of Equestria, Celestia."

"And I am the other goddess of all of Equestria as well, Luna."

I couldnt believe it. The GODDESSES OF MY LITTLE PONY! Talking to me! It was incredible, hearing the calm and soothing voice of the ponies. I let them continue as they explained their apperance of being in this blank, timeless universe.

"We are here to send a message that is rather important for you to know." Said Luna.

"That is correct, Lonestar." added Celestia.

Lonestar...? How did they know my OC's name?! This was too crazy. If they knew my name, that had to have ment something, but wha-.

I was cut short when Luna finally spoke up.

"The message is, we have been looking over you for the past few weeks now, seeing your best of friends betray you, from your parents isolation, to you being bullyed. We feel as if you should be sent to Ponyville, to meet true friends, and to explore the wonders of uestria."

Celestia spoke soon after. "This is true Lonestar, we hope to see you soon."

Shocked and disbelief. Thats all it was, shock and disbelief. They were telling me that I, ME, would be sent to Ponyville! To learn the power of real friendship! I was overjoyed!

"Thank you Luna and Celestia. I hope to see you soon as well." I replied with a smile.

They nodded their heads and soon, like a blink of an eye, were gone.

There I was, sitting, confused and overjoyed from the news from the two beautiful alicorns. I thought deeply about what Luna had said,

"We feel as if you should be sent to Ponyville, to meet true friends and to explore the wonders of Equesria."

The words went through my mind faster then Rainbows Rainboom. If she was telling the truth, all of my problums will finally be ov-

*BRING BRING BRING BRING* "HUH WHAT?!"

I sat up in my bed, sweaty and fast hearted, my school clock alarm blaring in my ear. It was all just a...

_dream?_

I knew it was too good to be true. Just me, having another dumb dream. But...it felt as if I was in that blank, white open universe with the two alicorns. Well, I guess not...

"damn.." I whispered, with a bummed expression.


	5. The Next Day

Here we go again, another day at this hellish school. I hated that place with a passion, but I still needed a good education, and I guess better grades. Ever since the divorce, Ive been trying to keep my mom happy, and feeling safe, considering the fact that she had thoughts of killing herself. But grade wise, it's been a continuous downhill, F after F. Now, Im not a bad kid, or a drop out, but I had better things to do anyway. Eather bring my grades up, or lose my mother.

My sister was with her boyfriend so I had to take the bus. I don't mind the bus, but I'm used to riding solo on the country roads. Although I can't drive yet, I still take my 4 wheeler out once in a while. Feeling the cool fall breeze in my ears gave me a smile. Man, why do we have to move?

The thoughts came short as the bus squealed to a stop in front of the high school. I got out, looking at the spot the football team had pummeled me. I shivered and walked on, leaving the spot behind.

Class after class after class. Finally I had some free time to stop at my locker. Walking toward it, I saw a group of people with fake, innocent looks on their face by it.

_My old friends_.

Andy was the first to speak.

"Oh man, dude were so sorry about laughing at you yesterday." He Andy.

"Y-yeah." added Ricky. "We were just trying to fit in with the crowd. It is highschool ya know?"

"Wow, Because it is highschool, you have to act like jerks and stab me in the dang back?!" I said fiercely. That shut them up. Good. They needed a reality check.

"Next time, when you've known someone as long as me, espically since I _was _your friend, Dont betray them. Such a dick move." I added, walking off.

These, friends, saying they treated me like dirt because its HIGHSCHOOL?! What the hell!? I have known them since greade school, sharing lunches, saying what we would do this weekend, asking what we got on tests and laughing friendly at each other if we failed it. Like my normal life, those good memories were again...lost.

The final bell finally rang. Acually, its not even a bell, its an annoying alarm that goes off on the intercom. But anyway, I never went to my locker after I saw my old friends, so I had to run there and get my Algebra book. But on my way there, I was approched, again. The empty, new paint smelled hallway barly fit the...football team. Staring at me, those daggered eyes. Evil smiles soon brewing. My heart stopped, then dropped into my stomach. If they did what they did out in the parking lot yesterday, who knows what they would do today.

"Aye, Marty, look who we got here." said Davis, the runningback.

"Yeah man, what the hell ya doin here?" hissed Randall, the lineman.

"Look guys, I dont want nothing. I came to get my book and leave. So you guys just back off." I replied. But as soon as those words left my mouth, I regret each one.

"You arent going anywhere." Said Aston.

The quarterbacks words haunted me. I was unsure what they would do to me, but I did NOT want to find out. I took my last lucky strike, and ran.

Sprinting, legs soon becoming tired, but still pushing. I had the team on me, runni-no. Sprinting. I had no IDEA what they wanted! But I didnt care, my only thought was, "BE LIKE RAINBOW, SPRINT LIKE THE RAINBOOM."

The schools backway doors were in my sight, faster, faster, FASTER. These guys were gaining on me, even faster.

Not even thirty feet away. Legs burning, heart pumping, thoughts racing. The doors were in my grasp. "I MADE IT!" I cried, sucessfully.

Reaching outward, touching the cold, metal bar. Pushing it foward, seeing the outsid-

Something touched my leg, and prevented me from going anymore. It was, ASTON! He jumped! HOW?!

THUD. I fell to the floor, heart racing, gasping for breath. But soon, Davis and Randall were on me, again.

I heard Aston say the worst words in my life soon after the chase,

"You are about to get the WORST beating of your life..."


	6. Chapter 6

Punch after punch, kick after kick, harsh words being screamed. It reminded me a bit of the past, when the divorce came around, or when I have got bullied before. So many bad thoughts, the pain, the torture, the humiliation, the past. I wanted it all to stop. This has gone to far, they dont even have a damn reason for this.

The beating lasted not even a few minutes. But the pain felt as if it would last for a few weeks. I knew they had broken my fingers, because when I looked down with a dreary eyesite, the were bent in opposite directions. The pain was major, and I couldnt move. I heard faintly the team, high fiving and saying what an ass I was for speaking out of turn. Laughing, the turned out of the hallway, leaving me there, broken. My heart soon became angry. I cant believe I couldnt beat them! I had the lead! And I let my guard down, and they won, again.

I tried to get up, pain exploding in my legs from the run. But I didnt care about my legs, I didnt care about the team, I didnt care about ANYTHING! I just wanted to go home, and stay there for as long as possible. It was clear that no body could be trusted at this school. I used the cold, metal bar to get up, which helped a bit so I can regain my stance.

No transportation, again. I had to limp home from the pain in my body. If I thought the walk home normally was long, this was going to suck. I just wanted to leave this earth, no one cared for me anyway! I have an extramly isloated family, non trustworthy friends, jocky bullies, and no one to turn too. The pain and anger made me push farther and farther to the old worn house I called home.

The front door had that moving lock thing on it, but like everything else, it didnt work. I pushed on the door, and it opened. The dang thing didnt need a lock. Just an angry person with a foot. Looking around the empty white house, everything was packed. Forgetting the house,I went up to my room, hoping I could cheer up soon.

Man did I fail on that one. As soon as I opened the door with my good hand, I saw the one thing I had loved on my wall, just hanging there...mocking me.

_My guitar._

THOSE ASSHOLES BROKE MY FINGERS AND MADE ME LOSEMY MUSICAL ABULITY! I was crushed. The one last thing I loved in this worn out world, gone. Like every damn thing else. My life was over. There was nothing else to look forward to, or to fix from the past.

Without thinking, I punched my wall with my bad hand.

BAM!

Pain. It sprung through my body like nothing else before. I didnt care one bit, what doesnt kill me makes me stronger I guess. I started gasping in pain, and letting out moans of hurt. Finally, after a few minutes of lying on the floor, killing in pain, I got up.

I sighed. Collecting my thoughts once again, forgetting the broken hand. I looked over at the fist sized hole in the blank white wall. What the hell was I thinking? Our house was for sale, and I just punched the wall! I sighed again. But before I could finish the sigh, something glimmering and shiny was in the wall? I was confused.

I looked into the hole and saw something that was way out of the ordinary. A dark blue...feather? But what was it for? And why is it in the wall? "Must of blown into the wall while they were building the house." I thought.

But before I could throw it ouside into the cool breeze of the mid September day, the feather became even more shiny and became as bright as the sun! I threw it onto the ground and back up, not knowing what was happening.

After seeing the huge bright of light come out of this mysterious feather, everything stopped. I looked around, confusied and shocked. What was this?! What the heck was goi-

I couldnt finish the thought before the feather grew and opened. Sudden winds sucked me inside the feather with great force. Screaming as I was engulfed by blackness as if I were on a rollarcoaster at midnight. I didnt know what, where, or why this feather was there, but wherever I was going, there was no turning back now...


	7. Chapter 7

I felt like I was going to be sick. I was violently twisting, falling, for god knows how long at this point. It seemed that the minutes of consistent falling into a black hole were increasing. I was terrified, more terrified then I have ever been before. Whatever this blue feather had in it, somehow a huge black portal to nowhere, swallowed me whole. I was its victim, and how did the victim suffer. Soon after I fell a bit longer, I began to panic, What if I never would land? Where the heck was I going? I panicked hard enough, because I had blanked out. No idea where to land, when I would, and how will I take it...

I soon woke up after the terrifying fall, not knowing where and acually...who I was. I couldnt remember anything for that matter. Must of hit my head on the way down or something. All I did know was that this...place I had fell into, was...different. But I guess the good kind of different, because I had a feeling in my achy in my stomach that something good was going to happen soon. But one thing did repeat in my head,

"Find who and where you are."

I got up, but...something didnt feel right. I felt as when I stood, I had extreamly good balance. I looked down to see if I was stuck in something, making me think thats how I could stand so easily. Nope, but I did see something wrong it my leg..

It was...blue.

As blue as a cool blue sky. I thought my legs were broken or something when I saw them THAT blue. But when I took a closer look, with the help of my vision returning, I noticed I lost my shoes. And my...feet?

I had HOOVES.

"AAHH!" I screamed, falling backward onto the grass. I didnt know what was going on! I fell for the longest time in this feather and now Im in an unkown universe and have HOOVES that are BLUE. What a mind killer.

I got up, but I didnt get far when I saw some brown hair on the ground, I thought it was a huge spider, but I lost the thought and looked closer at it.

I had..a tail?!

Ok, I couldnt take it much more, I was already panicked with the fact that I fell into a blank universe where Im some different species. Too many thoughts had been flowing, I began to get a headache. I reached for my forehead to rub it, trying to make it feel better. As I put this hoove to my forehead, I felt as if something was sticking up on the side of my head. I felt it...

My ear?!

Ok, I just gave in on that one. Forget what I was doing, forget the pain, and just go and look in a dang mirror. I was so confusied and panicked that when I stood, I felt something extend on my back. They tickled a bit, and also felt flimsy.

Wings.

Wings? With blue feathers? Wait, It cant be, the feather I had found in my wall at home was...the same feather that were on these wings? Was this all planned?

The thought roared through me, "Was this all planned?" I extended the wings, and ran. Just ran like nobody else. I felt the wind through my, somehow pointy, ears and a small smirk grew on my face. I jumped, and tried to fly. If this worked, I could fly and find where I was.

No good. I fell as soon as I jumped. I fell to the cold ground of this universe and rolled on the ground. Over and over for a few moments, when I finally haulted. I was bummed, but accepting the talent I did not have yet. So instead, I walked. I did see a city not to far from where I had landed, so that city was the target I had to head for.

This place, with bright colors and rich, almost happy culture. I began to like it. I looked around at the green trees, instead of dead ones in my backyard. I also saw a big sky blue sky that made me smile. I havent seen the blue sky in awhile due to the cloudy days from all the smog and polution my area had from cars and factorys. All the pretty and bright flowers that surrounded my feet, made me have a full fealing in my stomach. I havent had the full feeling in a long while due to the fact that everything was a downhill experience back at home. So its good to feel good feelings again.

Finally, after fifteen minutes of walking on my soar and still blue legs, I reached the colorful city. I saw a sigh that said where I was, so I approached it slowly, looking forward to find out where I finally was. The sign was a wooden brown with big red words reading, the best words I have every read,

"WELCOME TO...

The next word had me baffaled for a brief moment, but a sudden urge of exciment and happiness came over it and I said the word, slowly.

...PONYVILLE!"

Ponyville? How?! I traveled to Ponyville, from Earth? How can this happen? Nothing added up here, but like usual, I didnt complain, and ran into the colorful and bright city. Looking foward to figureing out who I was, what I looked like, who I would meet, and how awesome it was that I was here.

...Finally here.

*AUTHORS NOTE*

hey yall! i hope you guys like the story so far, becuase its all based on a rather true story, well except for the time travel thing (unfortinetly) :(

BUT! I am going to add some songs that I have heard that reminded me of specific scenes of this story. I will put the name and artist at the beginning of each chapter, so if yall want to get the mood or vibe of the story even more, i know it worked for me.

I have finally reached ponyville, but i was suffering from not knowing who I was, what i looked like, and forgetting my broken hand. Also my musical talent. Dont worry, the will come back in the future story. Please favorite and keep me posted! I hope to add chapters at least everyday or up to 2 days dat a time. Enjoy! :)


	8. Chapter 8

This place, with its colors, shapes and cluture was mind blowing. So many ponies were walking around, laughing. I havent heard any laughter for ages. I missed the feeling of joy, but hearing it again made me smile. I still had no idea how in the world I got here, I was in my room as a human, when this feather transported me to here as my OC. Nothing made logical sence! People dream about this back at Earth, and it never happens. But, it did to me?

"-OOPH," I said, as somepony rushed past me. Whoever it was, was jumping up and down with glee, and started singing at the top of their lungs. The pony was pink, so I knew it was a girl. I had thoughts of who it was, but when i got up, I was apprached again by another pony, with purple and pink mane, purple fur, and sparkle cutie mark.

Twilight.

"Excuse me sir, Im terribly sorry about my friend Pinkie over there, she just had a cupcake too many."

I had to laugh, "Its alright. Sorry I wasnt looking where I was going, Im mesmerized by this beautiful place."

She looked confused, "Are you new here?"

That hit me, with happiness...but also...feeling lost. I, literally, plopped in this town, and I didnt know exactly what to tell the pony.

"Why, yes. Yes I am. But, I dont know exactly where Im going..." I laughed a bit, then faded.

"Well I would be happy to show you around Ponyville if you would like!" She said with a warm smile.

"Gee, thanks! I'de love too!" I replied with a smile. I can finally see everypony now! And maybe meet the main 6! I already met Twilight, and she's great!

We walked around the main city for about an hour, seeing the buildings, bridges, and this...colorful and heartwarming tone I felt in my heart. I needed this, just getting away to the most wanted place I have ever wanted to go. Seeing Twi was incredible, her pretty mane and her smart spirit naked me smile like a freak, but hell, I didn't care , IM IN PONYVILLE!

I finally asked her, "Hey Twilight, um, I just got her and all, but where could I stay?

"Hmm..." she responded with thought. I was a bit nervous with her tone, as if it were a tone of confusion or not knowing. But she soon responded.

"Why yes. But there are not any hotels open at the moment, I guess you can come stay with me untill a hotel opens up." She said with another smile.

"Yay! Thank you miss sparkle!" I replied with joy.

"No problem! Now come on, I have a surprise for you Lonestar, follow me!" She exclaimed.

"Well alright!" I said, running after her.

Man, I had been through lots of suprises, from school to the feather from my wings. I was looking forward to seeing what the purple pony had to show me, so slowing down wasn't going to happen.

*authors note*

sorry y'all about the late update, I've been pretty busy with some other stuff. I also had the biggeat writers block of my writing so...yeah. Hope y'all like it! Later! /)


	9. Chapter 9

Thoughts, there were infinate at this point. I, ME, THE ONLY BRONY IN MY HIGHSCHOOL, was sent to Ponyville, by Luna! This was outstanding! But, also impossible in a way. My Little Pony is, in fact, a cartoon. But that didnt help the fact that I was transported into this incredible world. I hoped this wasnt a dream, like if I somehow slipped into a coma and is dreaming about my fantasy. But I kinda doubted that, the beating wasnt that severe to me, or was it...?

But anyway, the past finally didnt matter, I was here, I dont want to go anywhere else, and Im loving every second of this awesome day. Twilight Sparkle, the purple pony with magic powers, made me follow her to an unkown destination. I was exited, but yet a little nervous at the same time, I dont know why eather, just nervous butterflys or something...

I followed Twi to her house, at least I think it is from the episodes of MLP I have seen. It was built on a HUGE tree, which I thought was cool. Hehe, made me think of when times were normal and my dad was still around, talking about building a big treehouse in one of the trees in our backyard. We never really got the time for it, he left before I could lay a finger (or hoof now) on his metal hammer.

My thoughts were yet again cut short, but this time I didnt mind. Twilight had said,

"We're here Lonestar, are you ready?"

Confused, yet anxious, I replied, "I guess." Letting out an unsure giggle.

She had opened her treehouse door into her home. It was dark as a midnight sky in there, and it smelled of... book pages and...cake? I didnt know Twi was much of a baker, but it didnt matter, I still think shes cool.

She stepped into her house, inviting me inside. As I agreeded and thanked her, I stepped inward to the dark openspaced place and looked at Twilight. She had a big grin on her face as if something was going to happen. Now I was REALLY confused. I finally asked her,

"Um, Miss Sparkle, whats going o-"

**"SUPRISE!"** everypony yelled. My question to Twi turned into a startled yelp. I jumped off the ground and lost my balence, ending up agients the wall, my hoof on my chest, panting.

"WELCOME TO PONYVILLE LONESTAR!" Said the pony who had bumped into me a few hours ago, the pink and hyper one.

Pinkie Pie.

"YES, WELCOME LONESTAR!" Twilight had added.

Still scared, I got up off the wall, with a smile as big as the cartoon sun. This was sweet! Ponys, cakes, music, balloons, laughing, talking. Everything I had wanted and wish for, answered! I finally got my breathe back to answer the ponies,

"Wow, t-thank y'all for this! This is awesome!"

They both smiled and giggled. Other ponies approached me, saying things like, "Welcome!" and "Good to meet you, Lonestar!" I thanked them all and went toward Twilight and Pinkie.

"Hey guys, thanks again for throwing this party, just for me!"

"No problum Lonestar!" said Twi.

"YEAH! OUR PLEASURE!" added Pinkie.

"Lonestar, come with me," said Twi. "I want you to meet my other friends, there over here." She pointed in the direction across the bright opened space that had a party in it, for me. There were so many ponies, I couldnt see them. So I followed the two ponies in the direction Twi had pointed to.

I cant believe it, Twilight, now PINKIE?! Wow, this is beyond incredible. Meeting them was the coolist thing I have ever come across. Now Im going to meet the rest of the 6? Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy? HERE? FOR ME? The thought was overwhelming. Butterflys had been inside me ever since Twilight had opened her house door. I couldnt wait, so I rushed over to my new friends, to meet the others.


	10. Chapter 10

(Continue with Flo Rida for mood)

More ponies looked over and at us and said, "Welcome Lonestar!" The words that left their mouths made me feel so much joy. People acually liked and cared for me, for once. Its been awhile since people have cared for me. A look of happiness and sillyness came across my blue pony-like face, and my stomach was doing backflips like the wonderbolts I have watched on my phone, man they were cool.

Speaking of the wonderbolts, Twi and Pinkie walked up to one of their biggest fans, a cyan pegasus, with a rainbow mane and tail, looking confident, fierce, and yet caring...

The one and only, Rainbow Dash.

She was talking to another pony, with a cup of cyder in her hand, smiling and laughing. She was beautiful. I was always a big fan of Dashie from the other fanfics I had read and the episodes I watched. She was one of my two favorite ponies too, so I hope I get to know her soon. Good timing too, because as soon as we walked up to Rainbow, the other pony had walked off, looking for someone to dance with. Rainbow said her goodbye to the other pony and turned toward us.

"Hello Rainbow, this is Lonestar. He is new to Ponyville, I thought I should introduce him to everyone." Twi said.

Rainbows pretty reddish eyes studied me like I was studying for a test. Her eyes had that regular Rainbow Dash look, coolness and confident. She looked at me as if Ive been her friend for ages.

"Hey Lonestar, good to meetcha!" said Rainbow. Her tomboyish tone of voice gave me a grin.

"HEY DASHIE! DO YOU LIKE THE PARTY SO FAR, HUH? HUH?!" exclamied Pinkie to Rainbow.

"Yeah, yeah pinkie. Its cool," she turned to me again, "Welcome to Ponyville Lonestar, we should hang sometime."

Disbelief, the fastist flyer of all Equestria wanted to hang out with me?! Aw yea-

"Do you fly?" Rainbow had added, eyeing my folded blue pegasus wings. As she said that, I remebered when I first had arrived, I feel on my pony face and basiclly skid a mile. It was humiliating to think about, but I did need the help. Maybe Dashie can give me a lesson or two...

I finally said, "Oh uh, n-no. I try to but I couldnt lift myself off the ground. Ive never really flown before, It would be so awesome though if I could though."

"What?! You cant? With wings like that you could be as fast as me someday! Tell ya what, Ill give ya some pointers if you want, let me know when you want to practice." She said with a confident, fierce smile.

"That would be awesome Rainbow, thanks!" I said with happiness.

"Oh, hey guys. I see Fluttershy over there," Said Twi, pointing again. "Lets go introduce Lonestar to the best singer in all of Equestria."

"Ok." said Rainbow.

"OKAY!" said Pinkie.

We walked over to the cream colored pegasus with a bright pink curly mane. She was with someother pony, a white pony with a horn and purple mane. She looked as she was going to meet Luna and Celestia herself, as her party dress was extreamly clean and pretty. It was Rarity. Ive seen 5 of the 6 main ponies! This was the best day of my life, by far!

"FLUTTERSHY! RARITY! COME MEET LONESTARR!" hollered Pinkie across the dance floor. Rainbow and Twi rolled their eyes in a sarcastic annoyance while I laughed, again. The two ponies turned and saw their friends, and me. They made their way over to us with grins and laughs, at least Rarity did. Fluttershy was being Fluttershy, and not talking. Only had a shy smile on her face.

"Well hello darling, Its quite nice to finally meet you." Said Rarity in her accent. She was dressed for success, I guess was a good way to put it.

"Um, h-hi there. Good to m-meet you." Fluttershy peeped. She never looked at me directly, she stared at the ground, which I found a little silly.

"Its good to meet y'all! Thanks for coming to the party!" I answered with a delighted tone. The two smiled and began talking to their friends behind me. A question though did run though the conversation, a question of confusion and wonderness. When I heard the question, I also thought the same as the ponies. Confusion and wonderness went though me as well.

"Wait," Twilight said suddenly. "...wheres Applejack..?"


	11. Chapter 11

(Play Home Sweet Home by The Farm Inc. to get mood of chapter)

Applejack, or AJ as everyone had called her. She was probably my most favorite of the 6. I can relate though because of her accent, and where shes from. I was born and raised on farmland as well, man do I miss it too. She had those apple trees on her land, like I had my maple trees. Espically now that its fall, the orangish red and gold leaves would be incredible to look at and catch in the cool fall breeze. The tress would have been perfect for that dumb tree house.

I sighed.

"Lonestar, are you alright?" asked a worried but still caring Twilight. She must of heard my sigh.

"Oh uh, y-yeah Im fine. Lets go see where Applejack is. I hope shes okay..." I answered with concern.

"Me too, lets go." said Fluttershy.

Everyone agreed and we went on our way. Everyone in the room was confused as they saw us leaving the party, but as soon as Vinyl put on a new record, everyones mood changed and the dancing started once again.

We were all worried about the earth pony, what if something had happened to her! We hurried along the road, moving south toward Sweet Apple Acres. With Rainbow and Flutters flying about us, Me, Twi, Pinkie and Rarity searched everywhere on the ground.

"This isnt like Applejack," suddenly said Twilight. "she always comes to partys! Where could she be?"

"YEAH! SHE MISSED MY PARTY! HOW COULD SHE?!" excalimed Pinkie.

"Im not sure Pinkie." Twi said.

"Were almost there, lets keep going." added Rarity.

"Dont worry guys, Im sure shes ok." I said, trying to calm down everyone, espically Pinkie.

We heard Fluttershy and Rainbow fly downward from the star filled sky with releived expressions on their faces.

"Hey guys, Me and Fluttershy just saw AJ's house, theres a light on. Maybe shes home." explained Rainbow.

"Oh thats wonderful darling." Said Rarity. "Lets continue."

We walked onto Sweet Apple Acres as Rarity finished her sentance. Feeling the soft ground of the farmland shot memories though my head, my first dirtbike ride, planting plum tree seeds, and heck, my first footsteps on the land. I loved every moment of it. It brought a big, calming smile to me that made me feel ease. Soon the ground became more smooth, which resulted into the path that led to AJs door. We arrived, ancious to find out what was going on. Twilight knocked on the door. A few moments later, AJ's older brother, a red pony with a piece of hay in his mouth answered the door. Big Mac.

"Hi Big Mac, sorry to bother you. But is Applejack home?" she asked.

"Eyup." Thats all the pony had said. But after he had said it, he pointed toward AJ's room. We were baffaled at his motion, but he soon told us after he pointed.

"Y'all can come in. Shes in her room, that'a way."

"Thanks Big Mac." the ponies said, entering the farmhouse. I followed behind them, but as I did, I noticed Big Mac eyeing me from a glance. I put on a smile that said, "Im new, nice to meet you." He exchanged the look I gave him as he walked back to the kitchen. The other ponies walked up to AJ's door, which was closed. This time Rainbow knocked on the earth ponys door, saying,

"AJ? You in there?"

It was silent for a few moments. But then we heard her speak.

"*Cough* *Cough* I'm in 'ere guys, come on in."

That was pretty much a dead give away. She was sick.

"Poor Applejack, she must be lonely." I thought.

We entered the room, which smelled of apple scented cough medicine.

"Howdy y'all. Whatcha doin' here?"

"We were worried Applejack, we sent you an invite to Lonestars welcome party, but you never showed." Explained Fluttershy.

"Who *cough* the hay is Lonestar?" she asked in confusion.

"I am." I said, stepping up to the orange pony. She was in her bed, her bed sheets over her shivering body. An ice pack on her forehead, and her baggy eyes looking at me.

"Ah, shoot Lonestar. Sorry I couldnt make it to your party." she said with a sad look on her sick face.

"Dont worry 'bout it Applejack, Its good to meetcha by the way." I said with a little laugh.

"You *cough* you too." she replied.

"So, Darling, what are sick with?" asked Rarity.

"The f-flu. I had it here for 'bout a week now." she said with an annoying look on her face.

"Oh, sorry." Rarity said. Everyone else agreed with her, including me. We exchanged our sorrys to her. She thanked us soon after. As I did, I started to look around the ponys room, it was an orangish yellow painted room, with a single rocking chair in a corner, and shelf with a desk lamp to her left, and some apples on her floor, as long as some tissues and some magazine issues that read "THE FARM TODAY" on the cover. But the one thing, that one thing that made my heart sink was what I saw in the corner by her window...

_An acoustic guitar._

I havent touched the 6 stringed instrument since the bullys at the highschool broke my hand. It was painful to look at it, but it was a limited editioned Fender. I had to go and at least try to play it.

"Woah, Applejack. Is this your guitar?"

"W-what? Oh, that? Yeah, I havent gottin' the chance to try and play it." she answered.

"Mind if I try?" I asked with a shy smile.

"You can play?" she asked. Everypony else in the room also was a bit shocked.

"Well I used to, kinda, well acually yes I can." I said with a hint of doubt. But I still tried anyway.

Picking up the guitar, the memories shot out like a wild gun on the range. I used to be good with my hand before it was broke, but after the hand, I stopped playing. Now I had no fingers, but HOOVES. I tried to play one of my favorite country songs, in honor of Applejack.

"Here goes nothin'..." I said with a nervous expression.


	12. Chapter 12

(Play I Dont Want This Night To End by Luke Bryan, to get mood, also this is the song I sing at AJs.)

I tested my luck, and took my first strum of the A minor chord,

It sounded as crisp as Sweet Apple Acres apples

_ I can still do it. _

The feeling, it was relief, confidence, and adrenaline burst like a wild fire through my veins and came out of my fingers as the play AJ's guitar.

Yes.

I began to sing.

**_Girl, I know I don't know you see, But your pretty little eyes so green, Are pulling me in like the moon on your skin. I'm so glad you trusted me, to slide up on this dusty seat. And let your hair down, and get outta this town._  
_Got the stars comin' out, Over my hood And all I know now. Is it's going good._

_You got your hoofs up, You're rocking in my truck. You got the radio on, You're singing every song. I'm set on cruise control. I'm slowing loosing hold of everything I've got. You're looking so dang hot And I don't know what road we're on, Or where we've been from starrin' at you, Girl. All I know is I don't want this night to end. _

_Gonna cuss the morning, When it comes. Cause I know that the rising sun, Ain't no good for me. Cause you'll have to leave. Gonna make the most of every mile. Do anything to make your smile, Land on my lips. And get drunk on your kiss. The clock on the dash, Says 3:35. There's plenty of gas, And the night's still alive._

_You got your hoofs up, You're rocking in my truck. You got the radio on, You're singing every song. I'm set on cruise control. I'm slowing loosing hold of everything I've got. You're looking so dang hot. And I don't know what road we're on, Or where we've been from starrin' at you, Girl. All I know is I don't want this night to end._

_You got your hoofs up, You're rocking in my truck. You got the radio on, You're singing every song. I'm set on cruise control. I'm slowing loosing hold of everything I've got. You're looking so dang hot. And I don't know what road we're on, Or where we've been from starrin' at you, Girl. All I know is I don't want this night to end._

_No I don't want this night to end.** (CREDIT BY THE WAY GOES TO LUKE BRYAN)_

I strummed the last chord of my favorite country singers song, sighing at the end of the song.

"Whew," I said, looking up. "Hope y'all liked it, I've been playin' that song for as long as I can remember."

All Applejack had was a shocked face that was in awe, jaw dropped when I looked over at her. In fact, everypony in the rooms jaw had dropped. Including Big Mac, who had came in during the second verse. Scilence had broken out since the last chord of the guitar had rang out, it was an F chord. The silence finally broke when Rainbow was the first to speak.

"Woah..." said Rainbow, still in awe.

"Wow..." said Twilight.

Rarity and Fluttershy just nodded at what the other two had said.

"AWWWEE!" screamed Pinkie, suddenly.

This caught my in fact by suprise, they liked it that much? Wow. I had to make sure though,

"...It was that good?" I said in a bit of a shocked tone.

"That...was beautiful." said Applejack, over in her bed with the orange covers over her.

"...r-really?" I said, dazed by the farm girls southern words.

"YEAH! THAT WAS AWESOME!" screamed Pinkie, again out of nowhere.

"Well gee, thanks y'all, this has been the best night of my life, I wish it couldn't end!" I said with a confident smile and tone.

Big Mac finally spoke up,

"Great playin' Lonestar, but Applejack has to get her rest, y'all better get on outta here before you catch it too!" He had told us in a sarcastic tone. The ponies all sighed and spoke in a bummed tone,

"Ok Big Mac, see you soon Applejack." Twilight replied. The ponies agreed, and followed Twilight out of AJ's room. I put down her Fender right back where it was before, resting it agients the orangeish wall. Turning to go out the door, Applejack spoke one last time before my hoof exited the earth ponys room.

"Lonestar...?"

I turned my head toward the sick Applejack.

"Yea?"

"...Thanks ya for cheerin' me up tonight, I needed it. Your real talented, we should hang out some time." She said.

A nice smile came across my face as she finished her sentance.

"I'de like that, lemme know when your feelin' better." I said, smiling at her. I waved to her goodbye, walking out the door, into the cool, clean air.

The other ponies also said their goodbye's for the night. Seeing Rainbow and Flutters fly off into the moonlit sky, hearing Rainbow yell to Fluttershy, "I bet I can outfly you!" and Flutters laughing at the statement made me chuckle. Also seeing Rarity and Pinkie walk north toward Ponyville, hearing Pinkie blabber about her next party and the theme it should be made me laugh too. Twilight was taking me back to her place for the night, so I walked out of Sweet Apple Acres with her. I looked back at the farmland, thinking of my old home, missing it...

Even though she was sick, she was still that beautiful and caring pony I had seen in the episodes. I had gotten butterflys in my stomach of excitment and grace when she had told me, "we should hang out some time." My favorite pony wanted to hang with me, and just...chill. Life here is awesome! I dont know how anything can go wrong!

That was the only thought that ran through my head on our way back to Twilights, seeing her tree house in the distance, dimly lit since everyone had left the party. As we approched the house with every hoofstep, my mind eased a bit with every step. All those bad thoughts, actions, and everything else, faded like the sun that cool night.

I was looking forward to see everyone again, later the next day.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

EYUP! Looks like me and aj got so future plans gettin to know each other! but what will she find out that I wish she never knew? and is everything as peachy as it seems in ponyville? guess y'all will find out later! pretty heavy cliffhangers huh? ;) anyway, hope y'all are enjoying it! By the way, the song I sang is a song by Luke Bryan, so all credit goes to his country music genius! haha! later y'all!


	13. Chapter 13

(Play Shattered (Turn The Car Around) by O.A.R *Instrumental is always good, but Im not sure they have one, so if not, play normal one.*)

I setteled down in Twilights guest bed upstairs in the big tree house. The bed had warm, clean white sheets on it that looked brand new, and two pillows sat on the side of the bed closest to the wooden wall. It reminded me of home, but usually the sheets were old and wrinkly, and the pillows were uncomfortible, or heck, wern't even there. "This was nice for a change," I thought smiling. There was a big window too, looking outside in the moonlit sky. It was quite beautiful acually, like nothing I have seen in awhile. I sighed, thinking of the same moonlit sky I wished to see in the past.

"-Everything alright Lonestar?" Twilight suddenly said behind me. She must of heard my big sigh.

"Wha?" I turned, "Oh hey Twilight, yeah everythings...alright." I squeaked out. In the middle of the sentance I was saying to the purple pony, I seemed to get a huge feeling of being lost, I couldn't hold it in.

"It seems like somthing is bothering you, do you want to talk about?" she asked with a concered expression.

I sighed, again. "Sure, theres been a lot going on to me lately." I said. I looked off into the outside again, looking up at the moon, thinking to myself,

"I came from somewhere like that? Just out of the sky?"

Twilight sat on the white guest bed, looking over at me. I decided to stop looking out the square window and come over toward Twilight. I sat on the other side of the bed, with a depressed kind of face. I never wanted anypony to know this, because it would cause too many questions, but it bothered me more than a swarm of mosquito's on a hot summers day. I had to spill my story...

"Twilight, theres a lot you dont know about me. I came...from...a place, far away from here." I said, staring at the wooden wall.

"Like where?" she asked, her ears purking upward.

I felt dead, here we go...

"...its a place called...Earth. Im not sure if you have every heard of it. Its in a different...g-galaxy then Ponyville." I admitted. I just spilled my secret to Celestia's student! Why did I just do that?!

"E-Earth? A different galaxy? But thats is impossible! How then did you get here?!" she said with a now shocked tone. She probably thinks Im like an alien now. Great.

"Its a long story," I replied, still staring at the wall. "I was at my house, just me. I got angry because I had a terrible day at my school, and punched my wall. But after I did, I noticed a blueish object in my wall. I didnt know what it was, so I picked it up."

"What was it?" asked the magical pony, now mesmerized in the story.

"One of my feathers..." I replied, showing her the wings on my pony back. "I dont know how it got there, but when I touched it, the feather burst with a bright white light, and these winds of force pushed me into it. I was extreamly confused and scared, becuase I had no idea what was happening!" I flashbacked to the fall, and when I got sucked into the feather, the thought left me feeling scared and afraid, I shivered.

I continued, "Before I knew it, I was in a field outside of Ponyville. I walked toward the town, and thats were I met you and Pinkie, walking on the trails. Thats pretty much it." I finished, looking up at the pony.

"Thats...incredbile." she said with a shocked, but soon calmed tone.

"Really...?" I said, rather shocked. I figured she would have been much more confused and shocked. But it seemed she had...prepaired for this.

"Yeah. But I've loved every moment of being here. Today has been the best day of my whole life when I met y'all when I first got here. Back where I came from," I began to get teary eyed, "I have never had true friends, untill today. You guys acually think threw me a PARTY! I have never had anyone do that for me, ever! I have loved e-ev-every mi-." I couldnt finish the sentance, tears of joy began to flow out of me like a waterfall. Twilight put her hoof on my pony-like shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"It is ok Lonestar. We are here for you whenever you need it." she said in a soothing voice.

I began to calm down, but I was still a bit teary eyed. This ponies ment the world to me, and know I can trust them, and they can trust me. I gave Twilight a hug and thanked her for the words and the time to open up to her. She smiled and said your welcome and wished me a good nights rest. The night was young, but my rest was needed. As Twilight shut the door to go to sleep, I also did the same, taking my last looks at the thousands of books on her bookshelves. I went under the covers of the bed, all my thoughts resting as I began too.

"I...belong..here." I whispered to myself, smiling as I drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

(Play Scar Tissue Instrumental by Red Hot Chili Peppers for mood)

I awoke, the warmer breeze then normal tickled my hooves. I opened my eyes, finding myself laying toward the window. The window had been opened a crack, as I saw the blinds dancing in the breeze, making the sun opaque. Last night offered me the most soothing and relaxing sleep I had ever had, which was needed. As my eyes adjusted to the light of the golden sun, I sat up in the bed and streached my wings. Today was the day me and Twi were going to meet the others. Hopefully Rainbow can give me some good pointers on flying, after all, she was the best, at least thats what she claims.

I took the sheets off of my body and sat upward, looking around the room. I had forgotten how many books Twi had. It acually caught me by suprise, I had to go look at them. I got off the bed and walked toward one of the many shelfs containing the books. I skimmed the shelfs untill I saw one of the big hardcover books with one of those bookmarky things in them. I reached for it to get a better view...

"-Good Morning Lonestar!" Twilight said as she walked into the room, scaring the daylights out of me.

"GAAH!" I screamed, hitting the book I was reaching for. The book hit of the side of the shelf, sending the historical book to the floor. I managed to catch it before it hit the cold ground. I sigh of releif flew thew me.

"Oh, Hi Miss Twilight! Sorry, I was just lookin at your collection of books, you have an awesome collection!" I said, calm now.

She giggled. "Why, thank you. I prepaired breakfast downstairs if you would like to join me."

"Oh my, thank ya Twilight! Ill be right down, I have to put the book back on the shelf." I said, looking at the book and giggled.

She giggled once more, then turned to go downstairs. I put the book back on the shelf and took one last look at the sunlight outside, preparing for the day.

After breakfast, we took off around the noonish hour, heading off toward Raritys. We hoped she was ready, who knows how long it took to finish her hair! After walking about halfway to Raritys, Rainbow and Fluttershy joined us from the sky. They both zoomed downward toward us with delight.

"Hey Twilight, hey Lonestar!" Fluttershy said with a smile. The pegasus's pink mane shined in the sunlight so bright I blinked.

"Hello Fluttershy!" Twilight responded. "Are you ready to get the others?"

"Yes I am!" She said, in her calm and shyful tone.

At this time, Rainbow zoomed down as well, joining the three of us. Her mane looked like she had air dried it with the wind from her flying. It was frizzy and looked funny, me and Twi couldnt resist a small giggle.

"Hi guys!" Rainbow said her cocky tone. "Heya Lonestar, ya ready for some flyin'?"

"Aw yeah!" I responded with excitement. I folded out my wings, showing them off to Rainbow.

She let out a horse *PSH*. "Showoff." She said, with her confident smirk. I just rolled my eyes and grinned at her.

We said our goodbyes to Twi and Flutters as they made their way toward Raritys. Me and Rainbow walked over to a more opened space a few trots to the east. We arrived, feeling overjoyed, but still a little scared. I have never flown before, in any case. This was going to be a huge challenge for me, but theres no turning back now. I took a deep breath, and the lesson began.

*AUTHORS NOTE*

sorry, a shorter chapter, but LOTS will happen in the next one tomorrow. Stay tuned! /)


	15. Chapter 15

(Play Learn To Fly by Foo Fighters for mood)

Rainbow began,

"Alright, the main keys to flying like me is to always practice and have confidence that you can do it. Here, let me show you," she said, folding out her bright cyan wings. She began to tell me the secrets of how to properly land, take off, and soar like a pro. She also gave me step by step instructions of the proper positions and stoppings to make myself learn to fly like a master. After all, I was learning from the best.

After Dashie gave me the main tips in her bootcamp, I believed I was ready to try it for myself. I stood on top of the hill, feeling the breeze through my ears gave me that confidence I needed. I opened my wings like Rainbow, and began to run. Run, run, just like I did for my freedom at that hell school, but that didnt matter, none of the past mattered. I finally lost the thought and jumped, high into the sky, and off the hillside.

My heart raced, my stomach dropped and I began to gain altitude. I was flying! It worked! This was incredible! I shut my eyes and felt the wind agients my face and the sound of roaring wind in my ears. I felt so alive, so free. This was so aweso-

I was interupted when my stomach began to feel a bit sick, and I began to fly a bit too fast. I tried to hold my older speed, but it was impossible. Something didnt feel right...Thats when I finally opened my eyes to find out a heart wrenching sight.

I wasnt flying, I was _falling._

I guess I never properly took off like Rainbow had showed me, and I guess it wasnt too wise to jump off a hillside cliff eather, I figured it would have helped me with my speed. But at this point, I began to panic and scream, I couldnt regain the technique the cyan pegasus had showed me. I also noticed the ground coming at, faster and faster. I closed my eyes again, bracing for impact. Although, before I hit, I heard a huge sound that was a bit faded, but still rather clear. It sounded as if a jet was taking off...

-BAM! I hit the solid ground. -Or at least I thought I did. My stomach returned to its normal feeling and my ears regained their hearing. But it felt as If I rising off the ground. I finally got to open my eyes to see what was happening. All I saw was a huge rainbow trail leading behind the pony who had me in her cyan hooves, flying me to safety.

The Rainboom.

Rainbow had saved me from my death. I felt safe in her arms as she flew me to the ground surface. I was shaken and out of breath from screaming, but I began to calm myself as we came in to land. But as we touched the surface at such a great speed, Rainbow lost her footing, and fell to the ground. I was in her hooves at the time, so I also fell. We rolled over on the hard ground for a few, soon to be stopped by a big tree resting on the ground. We both escaped harm, but we were shaken.

"R-Rainb-bow?" I said, faintly and shaken. I hope she was ok.

"Y-yeah?" She responded in the same tone.

"T-thanks for saving me." I sat up and looked at her in her eyes, "I guess I w-wasnt ready." I said, trying to put her back into a good humor, which I didnt think worked.

"Oh- no problum," she said in a slightly calmer tone. She equaled my eye sight and look into my brown eyes. She look a bit out of it when she did though, which caught me by suprised. But what she did next really caught me by suprise...

We were so close, and I guess she couldnt take it. She leaned inward, to...kiss me. I was shocked, but as much as I wanted to kiss back, I just couldnt.

I liked Applejack...

"Um," I said, interupting her action, making her blush and move back. "I have to go Rainbow, Im sorry. Trust me, Ill work real hard on the technique you taught me... Ill see ya soon ok?"

I waved her goodbye and slowly walked away, watching a sad expression appear on her face as I turned. She soon turned too, and flew off into the bright blue sky. As she began to fade into the distance, I turned to her direction and said a sentance that ran through my head like a road runner.

"Did she try to..._kiss me_?"


	16. Chapter 16

(Play Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park Instrumental for the mood)

I walked back from the hillside toward Ponyville. It was a nice day, so I enjoyed the fall colors on the tress I passed, the smell of leaves and acorns, and the cool fall breeze. I was walking alone though, but it didnt bother me that much. I usually walked alone anyway, just me and the thousands of unanswered question that ran through my head. But I stopped caring about them, this is what I have wished for, what I like, and its the presant, so the past didnt matter one bit. But one thing did go through my head at the time,

"Why they hay did Rainbow Dash look so depressed when I left?"

I felt as if I was to blame. She probably left because I embarassed her. Im not the most athletic person, or pony for that matter. The pegasus lived on sucess, which I failed to bring when she taught me the lesson of flying. I felt terrible. But I guarenteed to her I would get better, and that was a promise. I couldnt let Dash down. I got the ounce of adrenaline and confidence she had told me about, and I began to run...

My wings soon opened as I hit the maximum speed that I could handle. My eyes squinted of fierceness, and I began to jump, but this jump almost felt right. I rose, farther and farther untill I saw one of the clouds I looked up at when I was on the ground. Finally! I was flying like an eagle! That song I heard before I transported into this world played in my head, I couldnt resisting singing it out loud while I was soaring. I didnt even know the real song, just the "_Flyy like an Eagleee_" part. I didnt care, THIS WAS AWESOME! I had to go tell the others! I flew back toward the Ponyville area, excited and confident about the actions I compleated.

I finally arrived to the town. My wings were a little soar though, so I landed to rest them and begin walking. Even my landing was spot on! Man, I cant wait untill I told everyone! Espically Rainbow, she would be proud. I walked toward Twilights, to tell her the good news of what I had just acheived. I walked up to the treehouse, and knocked on the door. *KNOCK KNOCK*

"Twi? You home? I have awesome news that you have to hear!" I called out in a happy tone.

It was silent for a moment before the door opened a bit. There, stood a 4 foot dragon, with green eyes, and purple skin.

Spike!

"Oh, sorry." He began. "Twilight isnt home right now, her and the others went out to find Rainbow Dash. I bet they'll be back soon." The dragon said.

"Oh ok then, Im Lonestar by the way. Twilight let me stay here last night." I told him.

His face brightened, "Oh! Your the pegasus she told me about! Nice meeting you!"

He invited me inside the tree house. I accepted and entered. He spoke again as I stepped in the house,

"So whats the news you have to tell Twilight?" he asked with curiousity.

I told him in my confident way, "I learned to fly today with the help of Rainbow! I can fly!"

"Awesome job!" He complimented.

I felt good inside that Spike also was my friend. We exchanged stories and laughs for a few minutes while we waited for the others to return with Rainbow. It seemed though to take them quite a long time though, which after awhile, began to worry the two of us. What if something happened to them! Finally, about 20 minutes of worrying and waiting, we heard another knock on the door. We both shot upward and dashed for the door. Spike opened it, and we only saw 5 ponies. Twi, Flutters, Pinkie, Rarity, and a no longer sick AJ, all had worried expressions on their faces. Finally Spike spoke,

"Where were you guys! We were so worried!"

Twilight replied in a shaken tone that startled me,

"We were looking f-for Rainbow. She is not home, and nopony knows where she went!" She began to get teary eyed once again. This frightened me, and Spike for that matter.

"I flew up to her house," Fluttershy started the story again, "and nopony was home, no lights were on, nothing!"

"This isnt like the poor darling." agreed Rarity. "Why would she just...fly away?"

"I've known Rainbow all ma life, she aint never done somethin' like this." said Applejack, she sounded much more clear now that her sickness was gone.

They all began to exchange worried faces, and before I knew it, tears began to flow down each of the ponies faces. It broke my pony-heart. I had to do something! AJ was right, Rainbow has never done anything like this, EVER! Something must have really bothered her, and I wanted to help her fix it. I finally spoke up to everypony in the room.

"Alright, listen up y'all! Lets go try and find wherever Rainbow went! When my flying lesson ended, she seemed really depressed. Now I dont know why, but I think we should find out! Whos with me!?"

The ponies faces soon went from depressed to happiness. I had their backs and they had mine. We were in this together.

"YA!" Everypony said at once.

We turned out the door, determined on one task. Getting to the bottom of wherever Rainbow Dash was, and why she left. We left Spike in charge of the house while we were gone. Us 5 took off faster then a jaguar with a jetpack, looking for the missing pegasus. We had no idea what the future held for us ponies, but we prepaired. And before I knew it, we left the treehouse, and looked for the lost cyan pegasus,

Rainbow Dash.


	17. Chapter 17

(Play Flashing Lights Instrumental by Kanye West, or play something you like. Hehe, I couldnt find a music selection for this chapter :p)

We were on our way, out of Ponyville, away from Sweet Apple Acres, pretty much in the middle of nowhere. It didnt seem to bother anyone, though, Rarity was being Rarity, so we had to listen to her frequient complaints. We laughed at each one, enjoing the time and laughter she brought. I remembered a few moments after we left the Ponyville area that I needed to show the others how well I can fly.

"OH! Hey guys, look!" I said with happiness. I began to run, passing the group of ponies I was walking with, and jumped into the evening air. I began to take flight, and soon, was soaring above the others. Flying was so incredible, and such an adrenaline rush too. I heard the others cheering and calling for me. I started to fly down again toward the others, there faces showed impress as I landed.

"That was AWESOME!" screamed Pinkie.

"Did Rainbow teach you to fly like that, darling?" asked Rarity.

"Yes ma'am!" I replied with a big, confident grin on my face.

"Well I'll be, that was some mighty fine flyin' there Lonestar." agreed Applejack.

"Thanks y'all! Come on, lets keepin going. Me and Fluttershy can take the sky while y'all stay here." I suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea!" said Twilight.

"Cool! Lemme know if y'all see anything." I said, flying upward. Fluttershy was already in the sky, so I zoomed up to her. She really wasnt much of a talker though, so I decided to make a little conversation. I flew up to her, asking her a question that had all of us wondering,

"So Fluttershy, do you have any idea where Rainbow is?"

As I asked, she began to get a concernced expression.

"No, but wherever she is, I hope she is ok. Rainbow has never done anything like this. Im really worried..."

"Me too, she seemed like herself during the flying lesson. But at the end of it, she seemed really down and depressed." I said.

"Really? Rainbow is never like that. This really concerns me-..." she said, before getting a little teary eyed. I noticed this, and It broke my heart into a million pieces. I flew next to her, and put my hoof around her shoulder,

"Its ok Flutters, she will be ok. Trust me." I said, equaling her sadness. She wiped her tears away and nodded in my direction. After this happened, we heard Twilight scream on the top of her lungs something toward our direction. We stopped, non knowing of what she had said,

"What was that Miss Twilight?!" I hollared back to her. It again was extreamly hard to hear what the pony had said, all I caught was,

"COME B-...D..HERE...WE...-EE...FO...TS!"

Me and Fluttershy looked at each other, baffaled. We flew back down to the other 4's location. They all seemed to be releived and overjoyed with what they had found, which calmed Fluttershys tone, not to mention, mine too.

"What the hay is going on?" I asked, eager to know the exciment of the others.

"HOOFPRINTS!" screamed an eager Pinkie Pie. They were heading west, toward the sunset. The sunset had looked like the one I had seen overlooking the ocean when my family was together, and I was happy. It made me depressed, looking at the golden orange sky. But I soon overcame the feeling when Pinkie squinted into the direction of the hoofprints, and she screamed louder and happier then I have ever heard her,

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAIIII IIIIINNNNNNNNNNNBBBBBBBBBBOO OOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" She screamed, so loud it scared the rest of us to the extreme. She darted off into the direction of the hoofprints, faster then I could have flown! We were all scared and confused, untill we saw what the pink pony was running after. In the sunsets glow, I saw what made me get the biggest adrenaline rush of my life.

Just, walking. Not flying, running, or pacing herself, just...walking. Her head hung low, and her wings drooped.

"Rainbow..." I said, outloud.


	18. Chapter 18

(Play Loyalty by AcousticBrony on Youtube, to get mood)

There she was, just walking. WALKING. That bothered me so much, espically with her head down toward the ground in sadness. This didnt make any sence, What the HAY made her so sad since I last saw her?! Rainbow Dash, the fastest and most daring flyer in all of Equestia, walking...

"Rainbow?!" Twilight said, looking over at the tracks Pinkie had left. "RAINBOW!" She also saw the cyan pegasus walking over in the sunset glow.

"THERE SHE IS! LETS GO!" I screamed, also looking over at the pegasus in the farther distance. There she was, after two hours of searching in the dark, cool outside. Finally, the easeing feeling has overcame the tense, worried feeling Rainbow had left us when she went missing. Finally, all of our questions were about to be answered.

Before I could even step forward, Applejack and Fluttershy had already darted past me. Applejack had her lasso in her mouth as she went past me, and Fluttershy zoomed past me with speed I had NEVER seen before. I began to notice also how much Rainbow ment to her, every since she had left us, Fluttershy seemed to be very effected by her absentence. But she seemed to put all of the sadness behind he as she darted toward the pegasus.

Soon we were all charging after Rainbow, who still somehow didnt know we were coming up on her. The adrenaline and tears that ran across the others faces was quite powerful. Seeing their best friend, suddenly leave them in the dust without a warning. I knew that feeling...pretty well. The feeling got to me and my stomach and I had to slow down, feeling saddened once again. As I stopped, I looked ahead, seeing the others charge after her, something got to me that triggered a strong feeling. The pain, the broken hand, the rumors, teasing, betrayal, evil, **AAH! I COULDNT TAKE IT! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!** I had a burst of anger, sadness, and adrenaline that I snapped out of my sudden trace and sprint forward like a ball on a spring. As I came to join the others, I saw Pinkie suddenly jump toward Rainbow, screaming her head off.

After Pinkie screamed, Rainbow finally noticed us running up behind her. She seemed startled and scared when she got a first glimpse of us six, so she began to run too, but faster then all of us combined. She was...avoiding us? But why? Before I could get a different thought in my head, I saw Fluttershy take off right on her tail. Anger had filled the pink maned pegasus, and now was her time to show it. She flew up to Rainbow and tackled her, yeah, TACKLED HER. They fell to the ground with a THUMP! that shook the ground that was below us. I have never seen Flutters like this, it kind of scared me too. But all that mattered was we found the lost pegasus, and we had LOTS of quesions flying her way.

Twilight was the first to speak,

"RAINBOW! Where have you been? We have been worried sick about you!"

Rarity joined, "Darling, do you know what he have done to find you?!"

Then Pinkie, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU DASHIE?!"

Soon AJ, "What the hay are ya thinkin' Rainbow?!"

Then me, 'Dash, what happened? You were fine at the lesson!"

Finally, Fluttershy, "Rainbow..."

Before she could answer, sharp tears ran down her face in sadness and anger. This really saddened the others, but espically me. I calmed myself, letting the anger of my past ease away. I finally asked Rainbow the question all of us have been wondering,

"Rainbow Dash, why did you leave us like that?"

She wiped her tears, sighed, then told us what she had felt and why she had left.

"I left you guys because I was...depressed. Something happened when I saved you, Lonestar." She looked directly at me, confusing me to a whole nother state.

She continued, "There was something about how you made that mistake, and how funny you where. It was pretty cool how you thanked me too. Its just...when we crashed and rolled on top of each other, I felt something I havent felt in a real long time with you. I tried to...*she sighed* kiss you. I dont know what I was thinking. But I got really depressed, and before long I couldnt hold it in any longer, I ran away..."

She stopped, then began to cry again. She was hurt, that I got. But I wasnt sure how I could fix it. I liked Applejack, but she actually had no idea I did though. I began to feel sad myself, like everything was crumbling down on me. But before anything happened with me, Rainbow had lost it, and flew off again. She began to cry out loud once again and fly faster into the sunset.

This was all my fault! I made Rainbow Dash feel depressed! And everyone else who was her friend! I couldn't take it anymore, I finally did what I needed to do.

I flew off, like Rainbow, but in opposite directions. I needed sometime to think, and to clear my head every since I entered this galaxy of ponies. It made me cry, leaving all of my friends down at the ground below me, wondering what happened to me and where I was going.

That was the thing, I didn't know where I was going, where I was, or how I was going to get back. But after doing what I did to Rainbow, I'm not my caring OC,

I am a Monster..


	19. Chapter 19

(Play Inspirational HipHop beat (prod. CoasTbeaTs_MrD) on YouTube to get mood)

"Fly, fly you...MONSTER."

That was all that ran through my head, and made me cry outloud. I made the fastest and most laid back pony in all of Ponyville, heck, EQUESTRIA depressed and full of anger! So bad, none of her friends have seen her like this, EVER! This was all my fault, everything was. The divorce, the friendships of old, betrayed friends. Heck, I was sent here to understand the main points and ENJOY the power of friendship! But instead, I ruin it by making Rainbow Dash fly to Celestia knows where right now, leaving the other five worried sick, unknowing where and why she flew away.

I am a monster.

The thought haunted me like a halloween ghost. The probably didn't even worry or care about where I was flying. The monster that I was had depressed their best friend, and what am I? Barley a friend? An enemy? Even worse, a trespasser? I have embarrassed myself once again to the only thing I truly have to look forward to. The thought made me cry even harder. "Good, cry like the useless person you are!" I thought. I didn't even know where the heck I was flying too, it was somewhere east because Rainbow had taken off toward the west, into the beautiful image of the sunset. I just kept flying, flying, flying. Leaving my troubles behind me as I soared above.

Estimating by the suns glow, now barely seen, I had to have been flying straight for at least two or so hours. I was tried, depressed, and angry at myself that I decided to do the unthinkable, something that made me remember what the guys at my school told me to do, to do them a favor. If I just...went away, then everything would be fixed. So without thinking, I shut my wings into my back, took a deep breath, and shut my eyes...falling to the ground.

I hit...feeling the ground rickoshae off my weak pony-like body. As I hit, I rolled to what seemed like a mile before coming to a quick stop. I could tell I was in an open field, far from anything else. I couldn't open my eyes or move a single bone in my body. I was a motionless, broken hearted, brony who couldn't take it anymore. I lay there, just waiting for a better future to appear in the darkness of my shut eyes. Finally, after a few moments, I felt a bit dreary and began to slip into a deep sleep. I had finally did what the world wanted me to do, I lay there, just a motionless soul, on the cold ground...waiting.

Next thing I saw after I closed my eyes, a big white light, or, like I was in a blank, white room. Er- wait, this seems really famila- oh, wait! Wow I was in the same room that I was in when I met Celestia and Luna! But, why am I back here? Was I dreaming, or was I...dead?

I was interrupted by a bigger white light that suddenly flashed all around me. Startled, yet confused, I still kept my cool. It probably was Celestia or Luna coming to tell me why I upset the five, and making Rainbow disappear. So I prepared to be asked a billion questions, and sighed. But as I looked up, it wasn't Celestia, nor Luna. It was another pony. They were blurry to my vision, but I could still hear what they has to say.

"Lonestar, what are you doing?!"

They knew my name? I responded, covering my eyes with my hoof from the blinding light.

"Wh-wha? Who are you?" My tone was scared, yet somehow calmer, like I knew who it was.

"Lonestrar, its me. Bowie." replied the blurry image.

"B-Bowie? But thats impossible!" I said, in shock.

Chandler, or Bowie, as I called him, was my best friend. He still was after that football thing, because he never was into it. He turned sick the day they attacked me, so I was never mad at him. He also liked My Little Pony too. He had an OC, a favorite pony, everything! He was a cool, reliable friend who I have known for a long time. But hearing his voice like this...how? Was this a dream? How can this b-

"Well believe me dude, it is. Why the heck did you just...give up like that?!" he asked with a stern tone.

My ears drooped as I said, "I ruined everything."

I heard Bowie sigh.

"Dude, listen. You came here to understand and enjoy the power of friendship with the ponies. But instead, you do this?!"

I felt myself tear up in my eyes, "Im s-sorry."

He sighed once more,

"Listen Lonestar, you need to stop being so hard on yourself, and start looking for Rainbow Dash. Like you said, she could be anywhere."

This time I had to sigh, "Okay Bowie, Ill do it."

The picture was fuzzy, but I could tell my friend was smiling,

"Good. Ill see you soon L-star."

That confused me to a whole other level.

"But, how?" I asked.

He just chuckled. After he did, I felt a huge amount of energy and power somehow flow through my motionless body. The dream began to fade, and I heard Bowie say one last thing before it all went away,

"Just do your best, Brony."

My brown eyes opened. Still in a minor daze, I sat up. My head and wings were a bit soar from the fall, but I could still manage to hold through. I saw it was about morning, but from the storm clouds in the distance, I didn't know the exact time. I remembered Bowies sentence that he had told me before he left. It ran through my head at one hundred miles an hour,

"_Just do your best, Brony."_

I began to feel sudden adrenaline and power as I stood. This was my time. My time to redeem myself and find the cyan pegasus. My eyes squinted in determination as I said the one sentence that came to my mind,

"Lets go find us a lost, heartbroken pegasus..."

*AU*

hey y'all sorry this is a late chapter, I'm visiting some family over the weekend^^. Bowie is a real character too, he is a Brony that I met. He's real cool and has awesome ideas! so what did he mean when he said he would see me soon? and where is rainbow? Guess y'all will find out soon! /)


	20. Chapter 20

(Play hard orchestra motivational piano rap {hip hop} beat (prod. Mixla) for tone.)

Determination, confidence, self-control, these all set a key tone in how I continued. Continuing, through the harsh rain that the storm clouds I saw earlier brought. It didn't stop me, NOTHING, will or can stop me. The poor cyan pegasus was probably lost, and eager to find where she was, and how to get home. She needed a hero, I needed a second chance. I continued, galloping through the downpour, the wind, and the lightning that flashed furiously in the sky above. Through the loud rumbles of thunder, I cried as I ran,

**"RAINBOW DASH! WHERE ARE YOU?!"**

I pushed myself, carrying on with the search. I pushed myself greatly, or even to when I was being chased by the idiots at the school. But this time was different. This time, I had a task to complete, rather then run like the coward I was before I got here. Feeling the pain before, now feeling the determination coursed through me like a waterfall, I cant stop now...

Continuing across the acres and acres of bare land, I started getting tired and more and more out of breath. I was over pacing myself and needed to slow down before I collapsed, again. I slowed, now feeling the cold rain more as it trickled down my exhausted body. I closed my eyes as I finally halted, feeling as if I actually ...couldn't do it. What if I'm to late? What if-

A huge lightning bolt flashed above me, scaring me senseless. I regained my nerves soon after and noticed something in the distance. A cave-like rock structure a mile or so ahead. The rain intensified as the bolt of lightning appeared, so I figured to myself it was time to find cover. Still eager to find Rainbow, I flew over to the rock, hoping it had cover.

I came up to the cave-like rock a few seconds later. It was small, but still partially dry. I nodded and began to head over to the dry part when I heard sudden...sobbing.

Sobbing? It couldn't be, nopony was around here for miles! Was it the wind? The rain? I couldn't be sure, but man did it bother me. I finally took my chances,

"H-Hello?" I said to the rock, thinking nothing would happen.

Boy was I wrong. Like it was on command, somepony had turned and stood. There in the partial darkness, mane wet and a bit frizzy, eyes more red then ever, sadness and tears shown on her face, stood the one and only...

Rainbow Dash.

She was shaking from the coldness of the air, and her eyes looked as if she had been crying for hours. She got up from the spot she sat in, looked at me, and began to cry once more.

"R-Rainbow Dash..." My mind was in total shock. I didn't know what just happened, or how we possibly could have been in the same spot. We finally met once again.

I began to say her name a second time, but before I could, the cyan pegasus leaped toward me, falling into my hooves. She wrapped her hooves around me and continued to bawl. I accepted the hug, feeling an easing and successful feeling explode inside me. I closed my eyes, finding myself also crying. Tears of joy ran down my face, feeling the hurt pegasus cry over my shoulder. I had finally found the lost pegasus, easing both of our pain. But, the thing that eased me the most, I found the others best friend.

But, I had found...

_my best friend._


	21. Chapter 21

(Play Very Sad Emotional Hip Hop Instrumental by Mixlaproduction on Youtube for mood)

Its been a few minutes since I found Rainbow Dash out in the cold rain. I was still wet from it though, considering I couldnt get warm, nor find any heat since the rain continued at a steady rate. My hair and fur were soaked, and I began to feel cold. I tried to shake it off and keep my cool, but I couldnt help shake. It had to be at least 50 degress with winds as fast as Rainbows Rainboom. The rains fury didnt lack a single drop, as it came down like horizonal, liquid bullets. Since we were under the big rock for cover, we heard then pitter patter of the rain hit the rock, missing us.

I looked over at Dash who sat next to me. Her mane was frizzy and wet from the rain and wind, her magenta eyes staring at the wet ground. I could FEEL the sadness and embarrassment the pegasus felt inside, it made me also feel terrible. Her eyes were still a tad crimson from her crying, I all of the episodes I have watched, I have never seen her cry in any of them! I felt as I should do something more, rather then just find her and think everything was ok. She had her head curled up in her hooves, sitting agients the cold rock that supplied us cover. Honestly, it depressed me, Dashie has been through so much these past few days. I decided to finally get to the bottom of why she just...flew off again.

"...Dash?" I asked, looking over in her direction.

There was no responce. Just a blank, sad face that staired at the ground below us. I decided to try again,

"Rainbow?" I said again, this time a bit louder.

I saw her big, magenta eyes look over in my direction. I worried she would look away and ignore me, but I was caught off guard when she said something that made me look at her in a confused, but yet releived look.

"I-Im sorry Lonestar." she said, quietly.

What? Why was she apologizing to me? I should be apologizing to her! I caused this!

I spoke, still looking at the cyan girl pegasus. "Why are you sorry? Rainbow, Im sorry I put you through all this."

"No, I do." She responded. "Ever since that flying lesson, when I caught you, and flew you down, I lost my balence. We ended up next to each other and...I dont know, I just...found myself starting to like you..."

"Oh..." Thats all I could say, I felt to sad to say anything else.

She continued, getting teary-eyed once more,

"A-and when you went t-to look at the cliff, I...*she gulped* I leaned in to kiss y-you. But when I saw you wernt looking, I held back. T-thats why I was so close to you. I've never felt like this about anypony before, and I dont k-k-know what to do!" She started to gently cry in her hooves again.

She started again, "And I was t-to embarassed to tell anyone, so I-I just flew away. And after I saw you coming to find me with the others again, I lost all control and..."

She couldnt finish the sentance before crying hard again. The tears that came out of the pegasus's eyes reminded me of the rain that came down outside. Something had to be done, but what? I was confused and sad, and I couldnt even think straight. So I said what was on my saddened heart,

"Look, Rainbow. I feel terrible that this had to happen to you, I hate to see you so sad and depressed, and so do the others. We miss the old you Rainbow. Where is the fastest flyer of all of Equestria? Wheres the one and the only...Rainbow Dash?!"

She just looked at me with glassy eyes, as if she was a bit frightented of my sturner words that came from my heart, and into her ears. But as soon as I thought everything was taking a turn for the best, she turned again. Stairing at the ground once more, a look on her face that said exactly what she told me,

"Shes...lost."

Ok, thats it. I had to take a drastic step into this. Its time to bring her back, and make her stay. I did what I had to do, and this time...I leaned inward, saying to her,

"Will this bring her home...with us?"

She turned, confused. But the look of confusion soon turned to shock as...my lips touched hers. The only way to make Rainbow happy again, I had to kiss her back. But this time, she didnt run, nor pull back...

She pushed her lips into mine.

None of us wanted to pull back...in fact, she put her hoofs around my neck. I allowed her to do so, so she can feel even more better. The kiss was magical. In fact, it was my first kiss, ever. And it was with a cyan pegasus, Rainbow Dash! This was incredible! After a few moments though of our lips touching, we began to pull back to our original postitions, our faces now hot and red from blushing. I finally found words to say to her after,

"Now, do you feel better Dash?" I asked with a smile.

She smiled at me, her tears now gone, like the rain. She answered with a hug,

"Yes. Thank you Lonestar."

I felt on top of the world. I finally brought Rainbow back to her old self, with a little kiss. I wont lie, for a tomboy, she was a damn nice kisser. I think I was too, considering she didnt want to stop. But...Applejack was still my crush, althought I had just kissed Dashie. But I didnt worry about it, Rainbow was back to her old self, the day soon brightened, and our past was behind us.

"C'mon Dashie, lets get you home to the others." I suggested.

Rainbow happily nodded her head, her confident smile and her agressive look in her eye returning to herself.

We walked out of the shelter into the clear, warm evening. We shared looks and nodded to each other, flying into the sunset sky, awaiting to return...

_home._


	22. Chapter 22

(Play Farm Party by The Farm Inc for mood)

The stormy day had turned into a clear, warm and breezy night. The moon had risen to our backs as we continued to fly back to Ponyville, making the ground below us have a nice, whiteish tint to it. Seeing our shadows move across the ground in a fast motion made me in a happy and confident mood. I looked over at the cyan pegasus with the rainbow mane and tail, a confident and happy smile shown on her pony-like face also. It brought me joy that she was feeling better since she had abandoned us, only to be found where I had flown, which I still found funny. Small universe huh? I laughed at the thought, then saw the glow of the town ahead as we began to land,

"Dashie! Were here! Lets go find everypony!" I said, exited.

She looked over and nodded in her confident tone, like usual. Man it was awesome to have the old and gold Rainbow Dash again.

We soon landed in the heart of the town, seeing that noponys house lights were on. Nopony was outside either, enjoying the warm night. Me and Rainbow exchanged confused looks as we walked toward Twilights treehouse. But still passing other ponies houses, still nothing! All there was to share some faint light was the glow of the big, full moon in the sky above. But something that did catch our attention, far in the distance, was the sound of faint, loud, pop music.

As we walked closer to Twilights, the pop music had increased in loudness, and we began to hear some other ponies too. As we walked past the last house that was blocking the view of Twilights, we finally saw the big treehouse. The house was wild, with ponies, music, and balloons that were all outside, and inside of the house. I looked over at Rainbow, who didnt have the slightest of idea what was going on up there. Honestly, neither did I! But everypony was there, the food smelled fantastic, and they were pumping awesome music! Probably Vinyl!

I began to walk over to the house, were all the ponies began to glace over and wave or smile in my direction. Rainbow had finally unfrozen and began to follow me. We were both extreamly lost, but with the glaces and waves and brohoofs we were receiving, I began to understand what was going on. This was a welcome back party for Rainbow! And a thank you party for me! Oh My Celestia this was delightful! I soon rushed into the treehouse, to find the others.

Right in the middle of the dance floor stood the other 5, enjoying their time. It brought me joy that their rainbow maned friend was going to join them in no time, so without any hesitation, I rushed over to the 5, exited to let them know Rainbow was back.

"Guys! Guys!" I exclaimed, galloping over to them.

The 5 turned into my direction, releived to see my appearance as I drew closer. The smiles they got on their face when they saw me, man, it was like a cuteness battle, and I was the only one loosing! They were overjoyed as they all ran to me.

"Lonestar! You are back! Did you find Rainbow Dash?!" Twilight asked with excitment.

I nodded at the group and moved to the side, showing the pegasus behind me to her friends.

Reunited.

The ponies ran to their friend, reunited with their best friend. Pinkie jumped on Rainbow, screaming,

"DASHIE! DASHIE!"

The others had joined into the dogpile, and soon everyone was laughing once again, including Rainbow! The tention and drama of Rainbow Dash had soon ended and in the way now, was smooth sailing and total calmness. I looked over the 6 as they reunited with their long lost friend, smiling and feeling like I was on top of Equestria! Soon after the dogpile opened, I saw one of the ponies crawl out and walk my way.

Applejack.

"'Ey, Lonestar. Thank ya for findin' Rainbow. We were worried sick 'bout her." she said, joining me outside.

I looked over as she stood next to me. I began to feel hot as my cheeks blushed for the farm ponies compliment.

"Ah, it was nothin Applejack. I know how much she meens to y'all." I replied, smiling into her deep, beautiful green eyes.

She giggled. I was still lost in her eyes when she did the unthinkable...

She leaned inward toward me and kissed me on the cheek.

After she did this, she looked outward into the cloudless sky, admiring the beautiful moon as it began to rise to its peak, blushing and faintly smiling. I was shocked, but also the happiest I have ever been in my life. My favorite of the mane 6, just...KISSED ME! OH MY CELESTIA THIS WAS AWESOME! I felt as if I could do anything! I smiled back at her, and blushed also. I couldnt help to giggle when she looked away. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight as it shimmered on her like a dimming flashlight. I whispered to her as she began to look into the sky, putting my hoof around her,

"Thanks, pretty mare."

She giggled at me and winked. I could tell she finally was starting to like me from her body language. I really liked her too, from her accent, to her courage, to her incredible looks! Wow, thats all I could say. But before I could finally ask her the big question, being, "will you go out with me?", I was interrupted by Pinkie Pie, who let out a teasing,

"WHOOOOOOO!"

She giggled as we turned and looked at her, sarcasticlly annoyed, saying,

"Pinkie!"

The others were watching too. Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie, and even Rainbow Dash! We exchanged looks and soon went inside to finish the party the pink earth pony had thrown for Me and Dash. I guess I will have to ask AJ after, because from what she had just did, I was certian I had to make a move on her. I couldnt wait for what the future had in store for me, but for the present now, It was to enjoy the party and make this night unforgetable! I walked over to the reunited six, and began to party untill the break of dawn.

*AU*

Yeah! I finally got ahold of AJ! Seems like the story would reach a good ending right? *Cue incorrect buzzer* Nope! I still got lots of good ideas for another chapter that will be up in a few days. Some big questions like, how will rainbow feel when she sees me with aj? Will I tell Aj what I told Twi, that Im a brony from Earth? And is me and AJ the only couple that will maybe appear? All these and more will be answered in the part two of the story! Keep me posted and faved guys! Loving the reviews and likes of everyone! Later y'all! :) /)


	23. Chapter 23

*heres a quote that my friend Milo made for the fic, thanks again brony! it sums up part 1.

The Ballad of Lonestar, the Lucky Brony

By: Milo (cloud runner)

_ indicates line ending

When life has left you down in the dumps_ and most all your friends have betrayed you_ you wish that you could just leave this place_ and all it's troubles behind you._ little do you know the Godess' of elsewhere_ are currently judging your case_ soon your approved and may leave this world_ and pick up your feather and immediately are hurled_through space to find a place where your mind_ could hardly imagine you in.

You've been taken in_ and called a friend_ but alas depression has settled in_ and all the world revolves 'round your sin_ it all had seemed to be going quite well_ when the spirits of one pegasus fell_ so you blame yourself and let life dessert you_ but lucky for you your friend will save you_ "how is it possible" you ask yourself_  
that friend from home came to nurse you to health.

Forgetting your question you run to the aid_ of a broken young mare_ who you believe you've made_ she gave you your heart_ and you cut it apart_ and threw it all away_ well that's what you thought anyway.

It begins to rain- no pour_ now you can search no more_ so you find a small cave and move inside_ but you hear a sob from the other side_ "hello" you call out, scared of what awaits_ but what you see does not make you spout_ words of fear, but reassurance and say_"Rainbow Dash, please... It's ok"

Know it all had seemed to be settling down_ when they came home that night_ but they couldn't find any ponys in town_ it gave them a little fright_then a minuscule little sound could be heard off in the distance_ "it seems to be coming from twilights tree"_ when they neared the unicorns house at first glance_ something seemed amiss_"a party?" rainbow and lonestar said_ "how could they know we'ed be back by now?"_ but they dismissed as mere pinkie pie-ness (awesome huh? :D)

Part 2:

(Play Little Bit of Life by Craig Morgan to get mood, or something else, hehe I couldnt find a certian song for the mood.)

Its been a few days since the party Pinkie and the gang threw for me and Rainbow. Still, we had no idea how they knew we were coming back to throw it, but then again, Pinkie is Pinkie, so we let the obvious speak for itself. In all the time I had on my hooves from then, I still never asked Applejack out on a date, espically when she kissed me! That had to have ment something! ...Right? I didnt want to know, I just wanted to get it over with. But wait, I should make the way I ask her so memorable, and so romatic that she would never say no! But how can I do th-

*DING DING DING DING*

The alarm, again. But this was a good alarm. I was still in Ponyville, waking up in the guest bedroom surrounded by the books of Twilights. The magical pony was so warm-hearted for letting me stay this long at her place. She enjoyed my company, so I guess that was how I repayed her. But I felt like that wasnt enough, so I thought of making her and Spike some breakfast. I got up bright and early before any of them did, which was around 8 o'clock. I woke at 7 o'clock, which was better then 6 on a school day. Ahh, another hour of bliss. I laughed at the thought. I streached out of the bed, getting up and walking toward the door, opening it slowly. A loud, ironic door screach rang out like an alarm. I froze, seeing the door next to me, which was Twilights room, cracked. What if she heard me! The suprise would be runied!

Thankfully she didnt hear, and I shoved the door open as fast as a whirlwind so the screach would be short. Finally, the door was wide open, and I tip-toed out into the hallway. The house was dimly lit by the night light in one of the outlets by the stairs. That was my target goal, get downstairs without waking up Twi or Spike. I tip-toed past Spikes room, thankfully his door was closed, so that was easy. I walked past his room, and soon passed Twilights room. The door was a crack and the room was dimly lit from the now rising sun. Twilight was still sound asleep in her purple covered bed, her peaceful breathing tickled my ear. I giggled and smiled, passing the room and heading downstairs into the kitchen.

I began to make some of Twilights favorite, Pancakes and Eggs with some hay-bacon strips. I could never make them as good as Twi, but I tried super hard to make them just as good. After a few minutes of preparing, I sat out the food and juice just in time too, I started to hear hoovesteps come down the stairs... thud, thud, thud. Closer, closer, closer untill... A frizzy haired purple pony walked into the room, still half asleep. The smell of the bacon must have woke her...

"Suprise!" I called. Everything looked perfect, and the food look delecious. Twilight looked baffaled as she saw them on the table, asking me,

"Lonestar, what is this?"

"Well, as my way of saying thank ya, I thought I'de make you and Spike some breakfast that y'all like." I responded, smiling.

Her expression lit up. I could tell she was greatful, after all, this was her favorite breakfast food according to what I overheard Pinkie say.

"Oh Lonestar, you did not have to do this for me! Thank you!" She said, coming up to hug me.

I accepted the hug, then invited her to sit and enjoy. She sat and began to fill her plate of the delicious food I had made. I couldnt help to resist the delicious smell of the maple syrupy pancakes. She giggled as I grabbed a plate from the table and put a pancake on it from the tray. I sat down and began to eat the breakfast, which was actually really good. I guess I outdid myself.

"Hey Twi, do you by chance know of any music stores that are in the Ponyville area?" I asked, concerned.

She looked up as she finished her juice,

"Why yes, there is one about a mile or two east of here, I have also heard that it is quite nice too."

"Ah great! Thank ya Twilight!" I said, pushing my chair outward and stood, finishing my juice as well. I walked toward the door, calling out,

"Ill be back later Twilight, tell Spike breakfast is ready! See ya!"

Her mouth was full from the pancakes, so she waved goodbye as I giggled, turning out the door, heading east toward the music store. I had the best idea that was bound to work.

I was going to sing Applejack a song and ask her out.

After the guitar I played at her house when she was sick, I knew I needed to get one myself. When I arrived to Ponyville, Celestia had given me 250 bits for me needs and/or wants. Thanks to her, I was on my way to the store to buy an acoustic guitar and sing her one of my favorite country songs, Sideways by Dierks Bentley. It was perfect! This couldn't fail!

I confidently flew eastward toward the store, feeling confident about my idea I had last night in my dream.

"This is going to be perfect!" I thought, seeing the store in the distance get closer and closer.

*AU*

Im back everypony! And its time for some music and romance! Thats right! I finally am going to ask AJ out! Stay tuned for more twists, shocks and stories! Later! /)


	24. Chapter 24

(Play Someone Else Calling You Baby (Instrumental) by Luke Bryan for mood)

I arrived at the store a few miles from Twilights house at around 10 o'clock AM. The store itself was really nice, like what Twilight had said. And man was she right, this store looked exactly like the same store I had gone to when I got my guitars. It was a pony version on Guitar Center, and wow was it awesome. Finally, all the music and talent of me and other ponies packed together in one giant, musical place! Aw yeah!

I landed at the entrance door, about to head inside, when I noticed a familiar pony already inside the store. She was browsing the supply of microphones next to the guitars, having an impressed expression on her face as she looked at each one. I decided to go and say Hi to her before I started my search of guitars, just to see what she was up to and how she was doing. I opened the entrance door, calling out to the pegasus.

"Hey! Fluttershy!"

She turned, a bit shocked. But she soon became comfortible and herself again when she saw me heading her way. From the way her purse was looking, it looked as she was going to buy a new microphone with her bits for her singing. I was confused though, Flutters never sang outloud to anyponys, just to herself! It wouldnt hurt to ask...

"Hey Flutters! Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"H-Hi Lonestar. Im just buying a new microphone for when I sing to the animals so they can hear me better." The shy, pink maned said with a smile.

"Oh, cool! Good idea!" I complimented.

She giggled.

"Thanks Lonestar. W-what are you doing here? -If you dont mind me asking..."

I responded.

"Its ok Fluttershy! Well, if you really want to know."

I came closer and whispered in the yellow pegasus' ear.

"Im going to buy a guitar and sing Applejack a song, then Im going to ask her out!"

I backed away from her ear, seeing a look of joy and cutiness spread across the shy pegasus' face.

"Oh my, Lonestar! That is so cute! She will love it!" Said the yellow pegasus, suddenly non-shy.

I laughed. "Thanks Fluttershy! Im trying to pick one out actually right now, would you mind helping me?" I asked, tilting my head in question.

She smiled. "Of course! I would be delighted!"

She pick up one of the mic's and put it in her wing, holding on to it while we made our way toward the guitar section of the store. As the room of guitars appeared, I was shocked. I have never seen so many guitars, in my life! There was something about the ponies guitars that were rathar different then human guitars. There were more colors, pickups, and more settings on the guitars body then any others. I had to let out a small "wow" as the room opened up. Fluttershy must have overheard me, because she giggled as I finished saying the word.

"Theres a lot to choose from!" She said, giggling.

"Yeah!" I agreed. "I've never seen this many guitars in my life!"

"Really?" she said, looking at me, confused.

Here we go, here come the waterworks. The first day I got my first guitar was when I was 8 years old, when my parents were not divorced and my father was still around. He had suprised me Christmas Day with the Squier Stratocaster and that mini beginner amp that all the beginners start with. But just... the happy thoughts, the lessons, the music from the chords I strumed and the lead he played on his piano shook my emotions and before I could even notice, my eyes were teary-eyed, and my cheeks were wet.

"Oh my, Lonestar? Are you ok?" She asked, a bit scared.

"O-oh, yeah...s-sorry." I wiped my tears and searched for the happiness I had a few seconds ago.

They pegasus kept looking over at me to make sure I was ok. She was such a kind hearted pegasus, no wonder she had awesome friends. I looked at her, nodding to her that I was ok. Her emotion went from scared to happy again in a matter of no time. I looked down the wall of guitars the store had to offer. On the left side, there were electric guitars, and on the right, were the acoustic guitars. I began to walk down toward the right side when...there it was...just...sitting there. All clean and polished in the *JUST IN* section. I ran toward it, leaving a startled Fluttershy behind me. I picked up the Fender Custom Acoustic and examened it like a hawk. It was in perfect condition, new strings, tuners, EVERYTHING! And only for 220 bits?! How can this get any better?!

"Flutters, look! This is it!" I called to her. She walked over and was starrstruck by the beautiful stringed instrument in my hoove.

"Its...beautiful!" She cheered.

It truly was. I have never seen one this good. In fact, this one looked just like Applejacks! Except this one was a bit cleaner and it was in perfect tuning, which dont get me wrong I fixed on AJ's, but still, its still not the funniest stopping in the middle of a song and tunning it. But hey, it made me feel more professional, which was good. I looked at Fluttershy and gave her a confident nod, saying, "This is the one, lets go."

We walked to the counter to see a stallion in a band shirt working the cash register. Since it was earlier in the noonish hour, nopony was really in line during the time. In fact, the store was pretty much ours, nopony was here! Hmm...guess its not too busy today.

"Hiya sir! Ill take this one." I said, putting the guitar on the counter. He looked down at me, then back at the guitar. Nodding his head in a yes motion, which made me feel a tad awkward, but I didnt care. He spoke as I handed him the bits and waitied for a ready.

"Thats quite a nice instrument you got there sir, take good care of it." He said, giving me a wink.

I smiled and replied,

"Yes sir!"

He gave me a go and I was ready to go, with my new guitar in me hooves. I was beyond exited when he gave me the nod. I walked out of line, waiting for Fluttershy to finish buying her mic that she wanted. Not only was I exited, but so was Fluttershy! She was beyond exited too! She let out a small -eep in excitment when the stallion handed her the mic, also giving her a go.

We walked out of the store, waving goodbye to the stallion and headed back west, toward Ponyville. We talked alot on the way back, but the main thing we talked about was the idea I had with Applejack. Flutters thought the idea was perfect, and I couldnt wait to strum away on it in front of her, singing her the song that explained how I felt about her. It was...perfect.

"So Lonestar, when are you going to sing to Applejack?" asking Fluttershy.

"Well Fluttershy, I thought I would prepare a big stage out in Sweet Apple Acres and sing her the song in front of her and all of y'all if you would like!"

Fluttershys face lit up.

"I would love to help and listen Lonestar! In fact, I will lead Applejack to the stage when your ready!" said Fluttershy.

I was overjoyed.

"Wow! Thank you so much Fluttershy!" I responded.

She gave a "no problum" smile. Twilights house was just ahead, and I needed to practice for tonight. So I said my thank you's and goodbye's to the pink maned pegasus and went up to Twilights, thinking to myself,

"Tonights gonna rock!"


	25. Chapter 25

(Listen to Pumped Up Kicks Instrumental by Foster The People for mood)

The day was warm and sunny, pretty much like any other day Equestria brought to Ponyville. It was perfectly clear, not a cloud in the sky, and there was a tiny bit of a breeze coming from the west, which made the day seem warmer. It had to be around 80 degrees and the wind was around 10 miles per hour, give or take. I walked the rest of the way back to Twilights instead of flying, because it would be a nightmare if the guitar were to blow out of my hooves. So I took the easy and safe way, which didnt effect me at all, the day was beautiful! It reminded me of a mid-June day back on Earth, which made me smile. Remembering the days when I looked down the area of crops, chewing on a strain of wheat. Ah the good ol' days...

I soon entered the Ponyville area, seeing all of the other ponies in the town outside in the amazing weather. Playing tag, chilling out, and jusdt enjoying the love life of being a pony. But as I entered the area of the main Ponyville area, everything became quite, and all pony eyes were on me and my new guitar. All of the mares ran over to me, squeeling and cheering,

"OOOH! NEW STALLION GUITARIST"

As soon as the words ran thorugh my ears, I instantly turned on my cool emotion, and acted as if I was the best guitarist in all of Equestira. If only I had Rainbows sunglasses! Those would be perfect! But since I didnt, I justed acted like myself, seeing at least 10 to 12 mares galloping toward me in a fury of giggling and cheering.

"Wow! Look at that guitar!" one of them said.

"He's sooo CUTE!" said another.

The commotion was quite big, but I loved it! I never got this many attractions before, ever! It was nice for a change to actually get some feedback! Whew, this felt good!

"Mares, Mares, please! If would like to hear me play tonight, it'll be around 7:30. Im playing the mare I have liked for a while now a song at Sweet Apple Acres. If y'all want to come, be my guest!"

The mares all awed at the idea, then squealed at me again. They all responded at the same time,

"WE'LL BE THERE!"

Then they trotted away, giggling and cheering for me. I had to chuckle myself too, I have never gotten attention like that before! It was so cool, and the rush of adrenaline and confidence flew though me. But I had to quickly practice for tonight! What if I missed a beat? O-or a string broke?! Oh no! I was starting to worry myself too much...I couldnt make a fool out of myself in front of those fans, and most of all, Applejack! She would be humiliated if I dedicated a song to her, then totally blew it! Oh wow, I needed practice...

I rushed into Twilights, not letting a second of practice go to waste. The door slammed shut from the wind, which startled me a bit. The sound of the door agients the treehouse made a loud, shutting echo sound. From the way the echo sounded through the house, I could tell that the house was empty, even with all of her shelves of books around it. Just to be certian nopony was home, I called out throughout the house,

"Twilight? Spike? Y'all here?!"

No answer, so I guess that answered my question! Some nice, quiet, practice time wouldnt hurt either. So I went upstairs to my guest bedroom and began to tune the guitar. Tuning the E, then the A, soon, the D, G, B, then finally, the high E. It sounded beyond perfect, like the cleanest and best sounding guitar I've ever strummed. Without a second being wasted, again, I strummed the first chord of the song I planned on singing Applejack tonight, my favorite song by Dierks Bentley, Sideways.

After a few hours of practice, I heard Twi's grandfather clock downstair chime six times, which ment it was around 6 o'clock already! The time me and Flutters agreed on was 7:30! I only had an hour and a half to get ready! Hearing the chime of the clock made me jump out of my skin in excitment, but I still extreamly nervous about how tonight was going to roll. Jumping up from the chair and turning around, looking out the window to the evening sunset made me feel and say one word,

"Perfect."

"-Whats perfect Lonestar?"

"GAH!"

I didnt expect that at all. I turned around to see who the pony was that scared me half to deaf. It was Twilight, who seemed to be confused from my mini scream. She hasent been informed about the gig later, only me, those mares, and Fluttershy did. It was probably best to tell her so she doesnt miss out either.

"Are you ok Lonestar?" asked Twilight, concerned.

I eased my nerves and answered calm,

"Oh, nothing. Sorry if I scared ya." I responded, giggling.

She giggled also. When she finished, she noticed my new guitar laying agients the bed. Another concerned emotion spread across the purple horned pony. Now was the time to let her know.

"Hey Twi, um...tonight, Im going to a gig to play some music if you would like to come and watch. Fluttershys coming too, and shes inviting the others also. It starts at 7:30, so I need to get ready. Wanna come?"

"Of course Lonestar! That sounds very fun!" she responded with glee.

"Great!" I exclaimed. "I need to get ready though, so Ill be downstairs in a few."

"Okay!" she said, turning to go downstairs.

I picked up my guitar, practicing the major chords one more time before I left. When I finished, I looked down at the cowcolt hat I bought with the remaining bits, and thought of Applejacks cowmare hat, putting a smile on my face. I picked it up and put it on my pony-head, feeling the confidence and coolness flow though me. I was physched!

I walked downstairs, guitar on my back, looking for Twilight. She was just around the corner, finishing her book of spells on the shelf. The sound of my hooves agients the wooden floor made her look up, smiling at my appearance.

"Hey Lonestar! I like your hat!" she said with a giggle.

I laughed.

"Thanks Twi. I gotta be on my way now, just get the others and be at Sweet Apple Acres by 7:30 for the gig. You wont regret it!" I told her.

"Ok, see you then!" responding Twilight.

I turned to head out the door, tilting my hat as a way of saying "goodbye" to Twilight. I was on my way, my crush unknowing of my plan that I had in her Acres. Surrounded by appletrees, the warm air, the cloudless sky, and the incredbile sunset. Everything was, like I said earlier, perfect. Almost a little...too perfect. But I guess my lucky streak must have been on my side, because it wasnt leaving, and I hoped to keep it that way. Finding a clear spot away from the house, I flew up into the clear sky toward Sweet Apple Acres.

A few minutes of after flying, I landed in the best spot. Overlooking the sunset, on a mini cliff, overlooking the acres and acres of farmland that the orange earth pony had. I set up the accurate lenght of the strap on the guitar so I could play easily. I cleared my thoat, humming the song just to make sure I had it down. Telling from the suns angle and glow, it was time. 7:30 had arrived, and the ponies were coming.

A few minutes later, the mares that I met when I entered Ponyville began to arrive one by one. Twilight had arrived too, bringing Pinkie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash with her. The wait was over, everypony was accounted f- wait...

Wheres Fluttershy with Applejack?

I began to worry, as whispering began to ring around the crowd, and the 4 began to exchange worried and confused looks. Where the hay was Fluttershy?! What if she doesnt show?! What if-

"Ah! Fluttershy, what the hay do ya think your doin'! Makin' me put on this blindfold and you tellin' me to follow ya?" I heard in the distance.

From the accent I just heard, my emotions began to feel happy and the worried feeling was gone. I saw the orange pony being led by the yellow pegasus over the mini hill that led to the area we all were. Fluttershy gave a nice wave hello, and that was my cue to tell everypony to shush for a moment, so Applejack doesnt know what is going to happen.

Finally, AJ and Flutters stopped, right in front of me. Hearing Fluttershy say quietly,

"Okay Applejack. Were here, you can take your blindfold off."

"Alright Fluttershy." She responded, lifting the blindfold off her face.

The expression on her face, it was the cutiest face I have ever seen in my life. Cutier then any episode, fan drawing, or roleplay I have seen. I made me giggle a bit before I could even lift my hoof to play. Applejack spoke,

"Wh-Whats goin' on here?" she asked, with happiness and a bit on concern.

I answered that one,

"Your about to find out Applejack!" I responded, lifting my hoof finally, and sturmming the beginning chord of the country song.

*AU*

Longer chapter, but I dont think y'all will be affected;) hope y'all are enjoying part two, cuz I love writin it! Stay tuned!


	26. Chapter 26

(Play Sideways by Dierks Bently PLEASE:) to get the song and mood of the chapter)

*Song is playing, I'm thinking as I play*

The song had begun, the music was flowing through my ears, and I was feeling good and alive. The guitar sounded as perfect as ever and the song was an easier sing, so the notes were easier to hit. I loved the song too, it pretty much explained how I liked Applejack. Meeting her, enjoying her style, not letting anypony, or any situation get in the way and...just enjoying life at its greatest. She seemed to like it too, because every time I looked down at the country pony, her smile warmed me like a fire in a fireplace. Finally the mini solo of the song came up, which means the last verse and outro was coming up. The song was almost over, which was a bit sadning. I loved playing the instrument! And even better, in front of other ponies and...Applejack.

The song ended 45 seconds after the solo, and I began to slow the outro like the real song. It put an awesome sound to it also, which is always good! I sighed. It was over, and I had done great...at least I thought I did. But that question was answered rather quick after I had thought it, because it was interrupted by the sound of excited mares, cheering and stopping their hooves on the ground as their way of clapping. The 6 were also wound up, cheering loud and proud as well. I really did that good? Huh...guess the lucky strike is stuck on me!

As they finished their stomping and cheering, I decided it was time...time to test the rest of this lucky strike and ask Applejack if I could go out with her...oh man this was nerveracking.

"Thanks y'all! That surely means a lot!" I said, beginning.

The cheering began to roar again, which made me feel like the top stallion...yeah...thats me! The top stallion, Lonestar, getting all the mares and playing all the good music. That was my life...or my new life...here in Ponyville.

As the cheering downtoned again, I spoke once more.

"Now, I have to ask one of you mares out there in the crowd a real important question."

I stepped downward off the stage, and walked toward the orange earth pony, seeing her starstruk facial expression, which made me smile ear to ear. I finally came up to her, face to face, stairing into her beautiful emerald green eyes. She copied my stairing, looking into my brown eyes, waiting for the question I was about to ask her.

"Applejack, when I first met you, I thought you were the most beautiful pony in all of Equestria. From your braveness to your outstanding courage, to your gerogeous appearance espically in this sunset. Applejack, I...like you... A-and I was wondering if..."

I froze. _No! Not now! Why now?! C'mon Lonestar, just bucking say it!_

"...will you go out with me?" I said slowly.

All the cheering and pounding that the other mares were doing turned into awe's and yay's. Which made the six giggle, not to mention me too. I was feeling so good, it wouldn't hurt to let out a relieving giggle. Applejack just stared into my eyes when the question left my lips, which confused me on lots of levels. What did that mean? Is she ok?

"Oh Lonestar, that was a mighty good song. Thank you so much..."

That all she said...I felt dead. I began to feel as if I had failed agai-

My sad thoughts soon came to a screeching halt. I was shocked from what Applejack just did. I thought I failed...I thought she didn't feel the same way! Boy was I wrong...

Applejack leaned inward and kissed me, again, but this time...on the lips. The kiss lasted a few moments, and wow were they the best moments of my life. Although I was still in shock, I leaned inward too, closing my eyes and enjoying my first kiss...

She soon pulled away, looking down at the ground, blushing a cherry red. She wasn't the only one either, my face was as red as a tomato! She finally spoke after I turned red myself.

"Ah would be delighted to go out with ya Lonestar." she said, smiling.

Without thinking, I jumped up into the air and flew upward into the sunset. I threw my hat with glee into the air and screamed with succession,

"YEEE-HAWW!"

The evening turned into night as everypony left the stage. Me and the 6 were walking back to Ponyville, the night letting us do with ease. Just like the day we had a few hours ago, there wasn't a cloud in the sky on this warm, moonlit night. It was real romantic too. Walking next to Applejack, enjoying the country ground beneath our hooves, thats a good night.

"OH MY CELESTIA, LONESTAR THAT WAS INCRDBILEE!" hollered Pinkie, jumping past me.

"Yes, darling. That was quite the performance!" added Rarity.

Everpony agreed. Then Applejack spoke,

"That was the nicest thing anyponys ever done for me."

"Aw." I said, blushing. "Thanks y'all! It really wasn't all tha-"

Applejack stopped me before I could finish.

"It was incredible, sugar cube." she said, burying her head into my chest.

Wow, that was nice. She never pulled back either, she just closed her eyes and stayed there. I put my hoof around her back and put my head with hers, hearing her breath, comforting her.

Finally we made it back to Ponyville around 10 o'clock, which was considered late to be outside, so everypony had gone inside. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had flown home, and Pinkie trotted back with Rarity to their homes. It was just me, Twi, and Applejack, enjoying the night. Twilight looked at us, smiling.

"I will leave you two alone, see you later Applejack!" she said.

"Thanks, see ya later Twilight!" Applejack said.

She smiled and turned to face me, I lip synced to her,

"Thank you."

Twilight giggled and opened her door, entering the house, and leaving us alone.

I began,

"Thanks again Applejack for coming to the surprise gig, It meant a lot."

"Thank ya so much Lonestar for it. This is the best thing anyones ever done for me." she replied, smiling.

"My pleasure cutie." I said smiling. Man that sounded corny but what the hay! I didn't care!

She giggled and blushed, looking at the ground. Now was the time I needed to make a move. Since she was looking on the ground, I spoke,

"Hey Applejack..."

She looked up,

"Yea-"

I silenced her, by kissing her on the lips. She was a bit startled, but soon calmed and closed her eyes, kissing back. That was quite nice, because she was a DAMN good kisser! Hehe, she had it all.

Finally the kiss ended, and she began to turn to head home on Sweet Apple Acres. I called to her,

"Thanks AJ, wanna hang out tomorrow afternoon?"

"Ah would love to." she responded, winking.

"Great, see ya then!" I replied, waving.

She turned and galloped back to her acres, to where she called home. Seeing her disappear into the darkness made me smile ear to ear. I had done it, she was mine, and I was never going to let her go. Turning and opening the door to Twilights, I looked behind me into the direction Applejack ran, saying to myself,

"See ya tomorrow, country mare."


	27. Chapter 27

watch?v=cIzzN1d7CsM&feature=

Put this link on youtube, Thats a link to my cover of a theme for Rainbow Dash! I think its pretty good! Please take a sec and look it up! Tell me whatcha think! Thanks!

(Play Drunk On You by Luke Bryan for mood)

The next morning seemed to have come really quick. As soon as I crawled into the bed last night, BAM! the next morning had come. Huh, must have been real tired. I had a blissful dream though, about me and my new marefriend, then farm pony, named Applejack. I dreamed that we shared another night together, just hanging out on the farm, apple bucking the trees, feeling the cooling breeze through our ears, and laughing at how once in a while I failed at bucking the trees. She had the cutest southern laugh. It made me get butterflys in my stomach again, and I loved it! We continued to apple buck the trees, then soon after, took them into her house and made her famous apple pie! It was incredible, eating the pie, watching the sunset, and feeling her head rest against my shoulder. Her slow inhales and exhales I felt just made me feel fantastic. I kissed her head and rested my head against hers, smiling and closing my eyes...but then I woke up, with a pillow in my hooves as if I was hugging it. Hehe...

I rose from the bed and straightened up the covers and pillows, making it look like nopony was in it. I looked at it for a few seconds, then nodded to myself in succession. I began to go downstairs when I began to smell the aroma of...pancakes? Awe! Twilight must have made breakfast! I got a big smile on my face and zoomed down the stairs to see Twilight eating away at the pancakes.

"Morning Twilight!" I said cheerfully.

"Good morning Lonestar! How are you this fine day?" she asked.

I responded with cheer.

"I'm great! Thank ya for asking!

She giggled at my response, then went back to her breakfast. I also went for some of the pancakes, they looked delicious!

After breakfast, I got tidied up and started to head down toward Sweet Apple Acres to spend the day with the pony I loved. I couldn't wait! I flew as fast as I could toward the farmland, my mind flying a billion miles per hour thinking of the different possibility's we could to together. Apple bucking, talking, hanging out, cuddling...hehe. Flying and flying and flying until Sweet Apple Acres soon became closer and closer, my anxious feeling growing and growing.

I landed on the soft farmland just a few feet in front of Applejack's house. The house hasn't changed much since the last time I was there, maybe a few more wagon fulls of apples on the right of the house, overlooking the acres the Apple family owned. It was such an incredible sight too, the crops were at the perfect stage in growth and healthiness. I smiled, the turning toward the door. I knocked.

Big Mac had answered the door. His regular appearance, being his red fur, and the strain of wheat in his mouth looked down at me in confusion.

I chuckled a bit.

"Hiya Big Mac! I'm here to see...Applejack?"

He was blank for a second, then without a word, closed his eyes and nodded his head. His body language read,

"I know you, come on in."

I thanked him and walked into the house, smelling the delicious smells of different apple treats throughout the house. I turned back toward Big Mac to comment on the delicious smells of the treats, but he had disappeared outside into the acres, looking and checking over the crops. I shrugged and continued towards AJ's room.

Her door was closed, which puzzled me. But I didn't let it get the best of me, and began to knock. I called out, making myself sound like Big Mac the best way I could from the episodes.

"Applejack, I need to see ya for a second."

I began to silently giggle before Applejack opened the door, calling out,

"Whatcha need Big Macintosh?"

"Its me!" I said, jumping out from my hiding spot.

She jumped.

"Ah ya got me Lonestar!" she admitted, hugging me tight.

"Sure did AJ." I responded, accepting the hug.

She giggled and we went into her room, which was much cleaner now then it was last time I saw it, when she was sick. The tissues were gone, the bed sheets made, then lights now on instead of dimmed, and the room smelled of an apple scented perfume, which she had on and I LOVED it.

"I like your perfume Applejack!" I complimented.

She blushed.

"Aw shucks, thanks!"

I giggled. After I complimented her, we sat down together and just talked about each other. Like stuff we were into, how I met Twilight, and what we liked to do for fun. She never brought up where I came from though, which made me feel a LOT better. Since I was dating her, I needed to tell her that I'm not from here, and that I was from a different universe from a planet called Earth. I wasn't sure how she would take it, and I hoped to Celestia she would take well. I needed to get it off my chest, so I asked her.

"Hey Applejack, I need to tell you somethi-"

I was interrupted by her. She was looking out her window.

"Wow Lonestar! Look at the sunset down yonder!"

I sighed. I guess I'll tell her eventually.

"Wow, it beautiful Applejack, just like yourself."

She looked back at me in awe, and came up to me and ran into my hooves. I caught her and hugged my marefriend as tight as I could, feeling her heartbeat against mine. Her eyes shut as she exhaled into my chest, putting her head into my shoulder. Oh wow, I never wanted to let go of her. I...loved her. She was the first pony I had ever felt emotion for. I hoped she felt the same for me too, so I decided to whisper those 3 words...

"I love you Applejack."

She giggled and responded the best words I've ever heard.

"I love you too Lonestar."

After she said that, I hugged her even tighter. She wrapped her hooves around my neck and kissed me on the lips for a long time. I kissed back without a doubt. This is true love, and it was awesome. The hug continued for another long period of time, as we both looked out the window, seeing the sunset over the crops.

That was one of the best nights of my life.


	28. Chapter 28

(Play Farm Party by The Farm Inc. for mood)

The day had ended with bliss, but the night soon had begun. It was going on 7 o'clock, and the sun began to fall down again. I decided to give Applejack some help with her apple bucking before the sun was down, and the night stars were high. We left her room and began to make our way outside into the cool, minorly breezy evening. We had a lot to finish before the sun went down, so procrastinating wasn't much of an option. Besides, when it came to apple bucking, Applejack took it very seriously. At least that is what I've seen in the episodes.

The night was nice, quite pleasant actually. A few tiny gray clouds hovered above the now oranging sky. It looked like a view over California, looking out into the Pacific at sunset. I have always dreamed of going there as a kid with my family, when everything was normal. We had talked about it at the dinner table once. Talking about the plane ride, enjoying the food, soaking up the beach fun, watching the sunset, hearing the waves crash agents the sandy shore at midnight... I signed.

"You alright sugar cube?"

She must have heard me. I was caught off guard.

"What? Oh! Y-yeah...just thinking about...some stuff." My voice saddened.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked with concern.

I hesitated.

"Soon...I'll tell ya after we finish with the apple bucking." I responded.

"Alright, lets buck some apples!" she said with glee.

I smiled, trying to forget about my past. That was the past, the present was the present. Hay, I was in PONYVILLE! This doesn't even happen to anyone else! I had to enjoy it as long as I could, because I had no idea when I was going to be teleported back to Earth. I would leave the happiness place I have ever been to, and...I would lose my favorite pony in all of Equestria, Applejack. But I live by the now, and I had a job to do.

We made our way to our first tree, which was engulfed with ripe, red apples that hung above our heads. Applejack looked up, and smirked in succession. She adjusted her cowgirl hat, and began the lesson.

"Alright coltfriend, here's whatcha gotta do. You just gotta apply all the power in your back legs, and ever so smoothly...

*BAM!*

She kicked the tree with power, shaking the ground beneath us. It startled me a bit, making me jump back a few feet. She giggled as she watched me walk up to the tree. When I stepped up, I tried to giggle my humiliation off to prevent embarrassing myself yet again. But I was interrupted by an object that hit my head, making me let out a small *ouch*. I looked up, rubbing my head to see one of the hundreds of apples still on the tree. I was confused, only one hit me in the head. From that powerful of a kick? Only one apple?

"Mind if I took a kick?" I asked.

She giggled as if she was hiding something from me.

"You can try!" she responded. She was trying not to laugh.

I took another look at her in suspicion. Why was she giggling? Did she think I couldn't do it? If that was the case, I was about to prove her wrong! I squinted with determination at the tree, eyeing it like I would eye the football players at the school if I could fight them. All the anger they gave me, the sadness they made me feel. I began to wind up my strength, and kicked the tree as hard as I could.

The earth rattled, which even startled me a bit. But what startled me more was hearing the sounds of objects falling from the tree, the apples were coming down. But this wasn't a little group of apples, like 5 or 6. No...this was the WHOLE tree! Hundreds of apples began to fall down from the tree above. How hard did I kick the thing?! I couldn't react in time to step out of the way from the falling apples, so I was hit with them, falling to the ground. Apple after apple burying me in a pile.

Finally a few moments later, the apples stopped falling. I was buried from head to hoof in them. But the one thing that caught my attention was the sound of faint laughter. I dug my way through the apples and poked my head out, seeing Applejack, laughing her tail off at what just happened. She was laughing so hard she was on the ground and her hat was in her hoof, she was basically in tears.

"AJ? Are you ok?" I asked.

She tried to speak in between her laughs.

"Y-you got buried-d in the a-a-apples!" She continued to laugh.

I couldn't help laughing too, It was my first time, and I didn't exactly know the technique of apple bucking. I got up from the pile of apples and walked over to Applejack, who was still on the ground, laughing up a storm. She began to calm down as I reached for her hat to put it on her head. She got up and hugged me tight.

"Your so cute when ya mess up." she said.

"Thanks...?" I said with a sarcastic tone.

We laughed. I picked her up and placed her under the now bare tree, where the apples were. She smiled as I sat next to her, picking up an apple and biting it. I hope she didn't mind I ate one of her apples, they were really tasty. No wonder her apple treats were so good! She was the best apple farmer in all of Ponyville! She rested her head agents my shoulder, looking up at me with those beautiful emerald-green eyes and smiling that cute smiles she had. I smiled back and rested my head agents hers, looking down at the rising stars. This is so great and romantic at the same time, I couldn't believe how incredible this was going! But unfortionetly, all good things had to come to an end, and I had to get back to Twilight's. I got up and told her that I had to leave for now. She was a bit sad, but agreed she had to go home as well. I asked if we could hang out again tomorrow, maybe even with the others. She happily agreed and kissed me goodbye. I kissed her back and waved, flying upward into the dark sky. I thought to myself how wonderful that night was, how clumsy I was with the trees, how I told her Im from Eart-

OH NO! I forgot! Gah, I was too caught up in the moment with Applejack that it totally slipped my mind! Well, no problem. I'll just tell her tomorrow with everypony else, they needed to know anyway. By the way, I was beat from the long, but fun day, and I needed some shut eye.

I hope they will take it well...


	29. Chapter 29

(Play Living In a Dream by Finger Eleven for mood (this song will be used frequently:p))

It was midnight black in the guest room, and it was noiseless in the treehouse. Probably because I was the only one awake in all of Ponyville. It had to be at least going on 4 o'clock at night, and I couldn't sleep. I just layed there in the bed, thinking about the mistake I made earlier that night when I was hanging out with Applejack. I totally forgot to tell her what I had to tell her, and it was bothering me to no end! It must have totally slipped my mind when I was covered in all those apples. They must have hit my head too hard. She deserved to know, and lying to her wasn't an option. In fact, she's the element on honesty! That would be terrible to do to her. So I finally came to a conclusion,

"Tell her when I see her today, but tell the others too so they know."

That seemed to be good. I was way to tired to think of anything else anyway, so with the plan settling in my head, I closed my eyes and found it easier to drift into a deep, quiet sleep. I began to have a blurry dream...

I was at the heart of Ponyville, standing around with the mane six. Other ponies were also around us, walking rather slowly, but minding their own business. It seemed to be really loud too, like a busy New York Street, but without all the honking of the car horns. I tried to ignore the mindless commotion, and hangout with the six. But before a word could leave my mouth, Twilight spoke.

"Lonestar, did you tell everypony where you came from?" Her tone echoed in my ears.

I started to feel nervous and began to stutter.

"H-huh? W-what are you-u talking about Twilight..?"

Everything soon became rather dizzy, and I felt like I was going to pass out. All the ponies who were walking past us suddenly stopped and glared at me. Every single pony in Ponyville was watching me. I didn't feel good...

Twilight spoke once more.

"You didn't tell them did you?"

My stomach dropped.

"I...uh.."

"What do you have to say Lonestar?!" called Pinkie.

I froze.

"Yes darling, what are you hiding?" Rarity added.

Oh my...

"Lonestar, are you ok?" asked Fluttershy.

No...

"What the hay Lonestar?" said Rainbow.

This is too much...

"Lonestar...?" finally said Applejack.

Suddenly the ponies who were once walking on their own soon were gathered with the 6, cornering me against a wall on the street. I began to feel scared and nervous now, because not only was only the 6 going to know, but all of Ponyville was going to too?! Gaahhhhh! I finally shouted out,

"ALRIGHT! IM A BRONY FROM THE PLANET EARTH!"

I exhaled, then looked up. The once loud group of ponies behind the 6 were now shocked. Sudden murmurs began to wander around the crowd, which then turned into scared tones and screaming. The crowd began to run away in fear, screaming,

"RUN! HE'S NOT FROM EQUESTRIA! HE'S AN ALIEN!"

I was on the verge of crying.

"NO NO! IM NOT BAD! PLEASE COME BACK!" I cried out.

The whole crowd had vanished away from me, and the only pony left in the area was...Applejack. She just stood there, her green eyes now red from tears, and her expression was blank. Oh my...she didn't take it well...I knew this would happen.

I spoke.

"Applejack...?"

Nothing. She just kept staring at me with a broken expression that was nearly impossible to read. Finally her expression broke, and she began to slowly shake her head no. Then it happened, what I was dreading...She began to back away with a scared look on her country face. No...no! This can't end like this!

"Applejack! NOO WAITTT IM SORRY!" I cried out to her, but it was too late, she just turned and ran away, just like all my...friends...did. I couldn't even trust the friends I had here. HERE IN PONYVILLE! THE BIRTHPLACE OF FRIENDSHIP! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN! I lost my friends at school, I lost my family, and I lost...my fantasy, my dreams...everything. I was frozen, partially dumbfounded from what just happened. Everything had crumbled down on top of me. I began to lose it. I fell to my knees and slammed my head on the hard ground below me. I cried out,

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! NNNNOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs into the empty area.

Nothing, just a sad echo. I felt dead inside. My only dream that I had left in this life was now crushed into a million pieces and was left on the side of the road, just like me. I knew nopony would take it well. Seeing a totally random brony come into this world and meet the 6, who don't know me at all, but I knew them, must be real stalkerish. The probably despise me now. They probably hate humans now too, and want to get as far away as possible from Earth. This was all my fault...everything was. I was so upset with myself, I pounded my head against the hard wall again.

I began to blank out...

But suddenly, everything began to shake. So violently that my view of Ponyville began to turn whiter, then whiter, then whiter. The ground shaking harder, harder, then harder until everything went black.

I woke up and screamed.

"AAH!" also screamed Twilight, who was above me.

I was confused, why was she there? How was I here? I thought she ran away from me!

Oh wait, that was a dream...whew. I must have fallen asleep longer than I thought. I must have been exhausted from the hours I spent last night thinking. But now that I was awake, I began to feel better. I spoke, confused.

"Twilight?"

She showed a bit of nervousness in her eyes, but spoke.

"Lonestar, are you ok? You were screaming "No!" in your sleep and your sweaty."

I was caught off guard.

"Oh...yeah, I'm ok... I just had a bad dream..."

She nodded, but sat down on the bed, asking me a question that rocked my brain,

"What is bothering you Lonestar?"

I spoke,

"I...just had a bad dream about...well I told everypony that I wasn't from here...and..." I began to choke up.

"Yes?" said Twilight, telling me to go on.

"Everyp-pony was frightened and r-ran away, i-including you and the others! I felt so sad-d inside b-because I lost m-m-my best friends-s!" I said, on the verge of bawling.

That was enough for Twilight, I could tell she felt terrible. She reached over for my shoulders and hugged me, which comforted me. She whispered her calming words into my ear,

"Dont worry Lonestar, It's ok. Nopony will think of you differently. I promise."

I looked up, seeing Twilight smile her confident smile. Though I really hoped she was right about nopony thinking of me different, because the last thing I wanted to do was ruin the friendship I had between the ponies. They have been so nice and caring for me so far, just like my old friends that weren't. I never wanted to leave this incredible place, it was paradise, and every minute was a new adventure! So instead of being a downer and crying over what was probably not true, I changed my attitude and shot up out of bed. Making Twilight bounce, which caught her off guard.

"Your right Twilight!" I said with confidence. "I have to go tell them before it's too late!"

She got up off the bed and giggled at my enthusiasm. We began down the stairs and out the door toward the main area of Ponyville, where we were going to meet the others. I had to keep this sudden confidence so I can tell the others, and from what Twilight told me, I was no longer scared or frightened of what the outcome was. I knew they wouldn't be scared, and we could all be best of friends.

But boy I was unaware of what was going to happen. The breeze that I thought it was going to be was about to unleash in an all out gale, and I was right in its path...


	30. Chapter 30

(Play Rainbow Dash Theme Cover by Lonestar7200 (me) on YouTube for mood:) )

(But first, I have to dedicate this chapter to someone, My friend and brony, Chandler Jones, details in AU at end)

Ponyville was always active. But in this case, having the temperature being up higher and more comfortable than normal, it seemed as if everypony in all of Equestria was out and about! Seeing the town-life on my left and my right made me smile a big smile. From all the multi-colored ponies, pegasi, dragons and alicorns flying and socializing, it was quite an awesome sight, being a brony and all. Most bronys only dream of anything like this happening. Hay, they ever write fics about it! But I'm living the dream, and I sure as heck didn't want to wake up, which wasn't a problem at this point. Twilight was walking at my side, smiling and waving to other ponies as they past. She seemed to have known everypony in Ponyville, because everywhere she directed her head, another "Hello!" or "How are you?". It was a bit comical, and I wasn't sure why, but a giggled at every greeting. I guess I just had the giggles since I was extremely happy and looking forward to the fact that I'm going to tell my friends my true colors, instead of the blue one I have now...

The day was sunny, with a rare cloud from time to time. The temperature ranged from probably 80-85 degrees, which was a very nice considering the mid-fall days usually brought more clouds, some rain, and average 60-70 degrees. So you could imagine just about everypony playing outside, enjoying their time, having freshly squeezed lemonade, and laughing up a storm. It was...pleasant.

After getting Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy from the town area, me and Fluttershy began to make our way up toward Cloudsdale to get Rainbow Dash, while Pinkie, Rarity, and Twi made their way down to Sweet Apple Acres to get Applejack. Fluttershy seemed to have a brighter attitude ever since Rainbow has been back, so making conversation with her would be a cake walk. I began to make conversation,

"Heya Fluttershy! How are you today!"

She responded with cheer,

"Great Lonestar, thank you! The animals are doing great as well."

"That's great Flutters! Did the animals enjoy your singing to them?" I asked.

She giggled and responded.

"They loved it Lonestar, thank you for helping me pick the correct ones."

"No problem." I said. "So are you ready to get Dash? I have to tell everypony something very important that y'all should know."

That made her look over at me in confusion. The poor pegasus had no idea of where I had came from, or yet how I became so well in music. We have played many songs together, with me on the guitar, and her on vocals. Man, she sounded great too. It would be terrible to see her be afraid of the real me, losing her music buddy...

A few moments later, we were all heading to Sweet Apple Acres. Me, Flutters, and a confused Rainbow Dash flew down toward the farmland, still hearing the same sentence come from the cyan pegasi's mouth,

"Whats up?"

or

"What are we doing?"

Fluttershy looked over in her direction, giving her a look to be silent. Finally after a few moments of flying, Rainbow finally kept quite about the concern, and took the lead of the group. Me and Flutters both exchanged looks and rolled our eyes, letting the sporty cyan pegasus lead the way. That was the thing about Rainbow Dash that I began to understand more and more, she always tried to be the one correct, or almost like having the last word. If she didn't, then she would seem to change her attitude for the worse, which I could tell nopony really enjoyed. I hope when I told everypony the news, she doesn't think too much of me differently...

Finally, the 3 of us landed down on the spot me and Twi told everypony to meet. The others, being Twi, Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack waved and cheered as they saw us make out final landings. We landed on the ground with a final swoosh of our wings, which made the other 4's mane blow a bit from the wind, which made us giggle a bit. But the giggling seized as soon as I made my way over to Applejack, giving her a kiss on the cheek. The giggling turned into sweet "Aweeeee!"s. It made me and AJ look at each other, both red in the face, and laugh. The others began to laugh as well...all except Rainbow Dash, who just looked downward at the ground with an almost...jealous expression. The giggling continued among the others, except Me, Applejack, and Twilight. We were all looking in confusion at the pegasus. Finally Twilight spoke,

"Rainbow Dash, is something bothering you?"

Rainbow responded with a strickened tone,

"Yes, I'm fine Twilight." She looked off into the distance, her expression still jealous.

This concerned the others, making the giggling come to a complete stop. Applejack stepped up now to the plate, and tried to get a base hit by figuring out what was bothering Dash.

"Rainbow, what be the matter with ya?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow Dash broke...

"What! Why do YOU need to KNOW everything?! Huh Applejack! You don't NEED to know EVERYTHING!"

We gasped from the action, then Applejack spoke again, this time with a bit of an angrier tone.

"Rainbow Dash, what the hay is wrong with you! Ya don't have the right to be treatin' me like that!"

She broke again, but worse...

"WELL MAYBE," she pointed her hoof at me. "YOUR COLTFRIEND OVER THERE SHOULD STAND UP FOR YOU! RATHER THEN THINKING ABOUT WHEN HE KISSED ME!"

Oh no...She didn't...she...she betrayed me.

"What?! What in TAR-NATION are ya talkin' about?!" a now fierce Applejack said.

"YOUR COLTFRIEND, LONESTAR, KISSED ME WHEN HE FOUND ME! I WAS SO UPSET WHEN HE DIDN'T LIKE ME ANYMORE THAN A FRIEND, AND I GOT..."

She stopped herself faster than jet brake.

"...jealous..."

I felt dead inside. She totally betrayed me! She said she wouldn't tell anypony, especially Applejack. I felt on the verge of breakdown, but considering I was still with the 6, I kept it inside. But It was really hard when Applejack looked over at me, her eyes beginning to water, and her voice began to crack,

"I-is that true L-Lonestar?"

I froze. It was physically impossible for me to perform any movement at that time. Rainbow had just told the pony I loved that I kissed another mare. She probably hated me now, so I kept quiet. But after a quick think about it, it would probably bit me in the tail eventually, so I began to speak. But, just like a dear in headlights, I froze once more. I made a face that looked like I was about to say something, but couldn't. That obviously was a DEAD giveaway to Applejack that it was true, which probably felt like taking a rusty knife to the heart. She teared up more, and began to break down.

"Applejack! Applejack please I am so sorry, she was just depressed and needed something that made her feel better!" I finally said.

Rainbows angry tone soon became sorrow as she saw her best friend break down.

"Yeah Applejack! I'm so sorry I yelled! I just got real jealous!"

That wasn't enough. The poor pony still continued to cry, and before long, Rainbow Dash began to as well. By then it was like a chain reaction, the others began to cry and before long...I did too. Suddenly, like a popcorn kernel, Applejack shot upward and darted across the land at incredible speed, fleeing us. Fast enough to where I couldn't even fly that fast, but how could I? I was still frozen from what Rainbow said, and it was hard to move. My heart was shattered, but so was another ponies...Rainbow Dash's.

I found the strength to finally jolt my body toward her direction, trying to run after her, but I was stopped by a purple hoof that came across my chest. Then, like a bullet, Twilight spoke,

"No, don't go. We will go with you this time. She needs us as well."

I turned to look into her eyes. They shown determination and strength, as well as some faint sadness that was still shown. I began to calm myself, and nodded in agreement to the group, were they also showed determination to find their friend. Without Applejack now, the group felt extremely lost, or maybe a better word was, missing. Somepony needed to fill the gap as we went to look for Applejack. But who...WAIT! I KNOW! My best friend Bowie from Earth! He is a HUGE brony, and he likes to help out! He would be perfect, but how the hay could he get here from Earth?! My mind began to wander, but then was interrupted by the sound of Celestia's voice ringing through my thoughts.

"Lonestar," she said.

It caught me a bit by suprise, but I began to talk to her in my thoughts, trying to find out a way to bring Bowie into Ponyville to help us look for Applejack, who had to be at least a mile or two away now. Running after was no longer an option, now we had to stratageze. Bowie is good at that kind of stuff, which made me feel for his need more. I hope he can come and help...

*AU*

Hey y'all. thanks for looking at the chapter! I hope y'all will enjoy it! Because I still have LOTS to add!

But I wanna be serious for a second, so please bear with me.

My friend, Chandler Jones, who is a brony, has been diagnosed with a disease, and I feel absolutely terrible for him. He is an awesome person, with great plots, stories, ideas, and I hope all will go well for him.

Ya hear Chandler? Me and Milo are extremely sorry, and we wish you to full health. Your in our prayers and thoughts. Therefore, this chapter has been dedicated to ya. Stay strong brony, keep fighting, and I will always be here for you, like you have for me. :)

(\

-LS and CC


	31. Chapter 31

(Play Monster by Aviator for mood)

"Lonestar, Lonestar can you hear me?" Celestia's voice rang through my head like an alarm, and it was also very clear word for word. Although it was, Celestia had a bit of an unsure or nervous tone in her words. Probably because her students best friend just ran off, which made me feel bad. But she also kept that princess-y confidence tone she had that I admired. Actually, she also had a tone as if she had received great news that could help us. I didn't want to keep the princess waiting, so I responded the best way I could. It was kind of hard talking without actually speaking the words. But I got used to it.

'C-Celestia? Can you hear me?

She responded with ease. This is so cool!

"Lonestar, thank goodness I can contact you. I need to notify you of something, but first...who is this...Bowie you speak of?

I began to grow happiness when she said his name, so I responded.

"Oh yeah, my best friends name is Chandler, but we call him Bowie. He goes to my school back on Earth. He also know quite a bit about Ponyville and has heard great things about it." I tried to describe the word "Brony" without actually using it. There was no time to tell her what the real meaning was, so I let it slide.

I continued.

"He knows many strategies that can help us find Applejack. Is it possible princess to bring him from Earth into Ponyville so he can help us?"

I began to feel nervous after I heard a moment of silence, but soon after I did, she spoke.

"Yes Lonestar, he can. I actually wanted to tell you that it is possible. Just tell me what he looks like and I will try my best to bring him here to Ponyville."

I was overjoyed.

"Oh thank you Princess! He will be honored to come and help. Ok, this is what he looks like..."

I began to explain to Princess Celestia what Chandlers OC looked like. His OC's name was Handsome Bowtie, which gave him his nickname, "Bowie". He was a 15 year old colt pony, with a cutie mark of a brown bowtie with golden sparks around it. His mane was golden and blonde, matching his tail. He's from the south too, so he sometimes wore a yellowish cowboy hat just like me or Applejack. His eyes were a golden yellow as well, and his fur was a grayish yellow. He also was a magic pony, so his horn showed just below his hat. His magical ora color was also goldeish yellow when he performed spells or magic. He also had silver cufflinks around his front hooves, which gave him a very cool and yet unique look. He enjoyed being friendly, having a good sense of humor, had a singing talent, and was an awesome brony to be around with.

After explaining his characteristics to Celestia, she let out a calm and confident "mmhm". She took a few moments to respond after I explained it, but she soon said,

"Ok Lonestar, you wish has been granted. Handsome Bowtie will be notified and brought into Ponyville very soon. Just wait with the others and notify them of his appearance."

I was as happy as ever.

"Oh thank you thank you Celestia! We'll find Applejack, trust us."

"Ok, good luck." She said, ending the conversation.

I thanked her and began to talk normally again. The other 5 were still shocked in what just happened. They were all looking down the direction Applejack had darted off. I gave them a tiny jump when I began my sentence,

"Hey y'all, my friend who lives south of Ponyville can come up and help us look for Applejack. His name is Handsome Bowtie, and he is really good at finding clues and solving mysteries. Maybe he could help!"

Twi, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow exchanged looks, then looked backed at me and nodded.

"That would be great. We will need all the help possible." said Twilight.

I understood that. Applejack could have been anywhere by now, but she was strong. She couldn't have strained as far as Rainbow did-

Suddenly, the wind began to gust and the leaves underneath blew up and away into the sky. Something was happening...but what? But just as I asked myself, my question was answered. A golden yellow pony had teleported himself to our direction. His mane was grayish yellow, his yellow hat and mane shined brightly in the sun. It was my best friend...

Bowie.

"Bowie...?!" I asked with excitement.

He seemed confused, as if he didn't know where he was.

"W-who are you? W-where am I?" He asked.

That confused me, I knew he was sick from school, but did it go to his head?

"Bowie, its me..Lonestar."

He still had a bit of a confused look on his face, so I went over to his ear and whispered my Earth name into his ear.

"Its me Chandler, Mike."

His face sprung up like a spring.

"Oh yeah, I remember you!" He said in delight.

Huh?

"Are you ok Bowie? You barley remember me!" I asked in concern.

"Sorry, I...its because..."

"Bowie?" I asked, now worried.

"...the illness I had. i...i..."

"Dude!" I broke in suspence.

"...died from it."

Woah...

"You died from it?! Oh my...Im so sorr-"

He stopped me with his hoof.

"Don't be, I have always wanted to be here in Ponyville! Especially with the mane six! Twilight! Rarity! Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie! And..."

He looked around the area, then turned toward us. He asked,

"Wheres Applejack?"

The 5 looked down at the ground in sadness, and I looked into the direction she ran off toward. I slowly responded to him,

"S-shes not here, and we don't know where she is...we actually need your help finding her. Are you in?"

His face brightened once more,

"Of course! It would be my pleasure!"

We all cheered at the plan and began to head out east, thats the direction Applejack had ran. We began to brace ourselves for a long and adventurous journey ahead of us, not knowing where, when, and how we would get there. But the only task we HAD to complete was to find the missing farmpony named Applejack. With hope and good feeling in our hearts burning like a fire, I never made us want to give up. Celestia's words flew through my head like the wings on my back,

"Good luck Lonestar."

"Don't worry princess, we wont let you down." I said to myself.

Then I looked down the direction that Applejack had ran, and repeated the same sentence outloud.

"Don't worry Applejack, were coming for you..."


	32. Chapter 32

(Play I Just Wanna Be Mad by Terri Clark for mood(sets it actually pretty good) and its fun to talk in an Applejack voice when y'all read it:D )

**Applejack's POV**

A've been walkin' these here fields and lands for quiet some time now...tryin' to clear mah head of what ah just found out. The day has turned from Celestia's power to Luna's power. Or in otha' words, it was gettin' real dark now. I ain't afraid of the dark, but were I was exactly didn't really spell out "HOME SWEET HOME". It was dark, old, and quite scary honestly, ah guess y'all could say, "It wasn't in my neck of the woods." Which, in fact, wasn't the woods, but the Everfree Forest. Now if it was a bit brighter, ah wouldn't have minded it one bit. But considerin' the moon was full, it was windy, ah was alone, and the sounds of unknown animals roamin' around the area scared meh a bit. Ah wish Lonestar was he- Wait! Why would ah think like that! He's got feelin's for Rainbow Dash! I shuda known better...

Ah began to make my way from the open fields into the forest. Ah had no idea why ah did, but wherever ah was goin', ah didn't plan on stoppin'. Ah just needed to get outta there and find someplace to sit down and think. Hehe...Rainbow Dash and Lonestar, seems a lot better than mahself and him. It just bothers meh more than mosquito's on a hot day, how much he liked me over the past few days, then all the sudden just kiss Dash like that?! Ah surly didn't get it. Hay, ah didn't even hear one word he yelled at meh when ah left like that, he coulda' been explainin' himself...hmm...guess ah really neva' gave him a chance. Nah...He's probably not even lookin' fer meh, he's probably with Dash now. Sucha shame, I really liked him.

Step by step, questions wanderin' with each one, Ah began to walk deeper and deeper into these here forests. Its been awhile since Ah've roamed in it. Last time ah reckon ah did was when one of ma cows got outta Sweet Apple Acres. We spent all day lookin' for the poor fella, hay, when meh and Big Mac finally found 'em, he was more hyper than Pinkie Pie, which was pretty hard to beat ah reckon! His face ah will never forget...it showed happiness, carin, calmness...almost like...Lonestar when ah first met him and- AH! Come on Applejack! He's with Rainbow now, stop thinkin' bout em!

The noises and wind that surrounded meh were startin' to frightin' meh a bit. The moon was out, but it provided barely any light, if none. So walkin' was a bit of a challenge. Ya never know when or what you might step on. You could mistakin' a twig for a snake, or a leaf as one of them big spiders. When Celestia's doin' her job by makin' the light, them critters didn't scare me. But know Luna's in charge, things were different.

Suddenly, ah heard an ear raisin' noise that made me call out into the darkness that surrounded meh.

"_Hello? Anypony down yonder?_"

No answer. Guess it was just mah the wind, or my imagination goin' all crazy. Ah shook it off and continued my walkin'. But that didn't last long, 'cuz ah heard the same noise again, but this time it seemed as if it were closer then before. Ah stopped dead in my tracks and called out again, this time with forced confidence to see if they would run off.

"Hello? Who are ya?"

Suddenly, like a thunderclap, a huge tree began to fall right if front of meh. It scared the livin' daylights outta me, actually makin' meh scream. Musta been from the wind that blew the tree down in front of me. But still, it was mighty crazy. But like the lightning before the thunder, I ran past the tree and ran and ran like the wind. Unfortunately, that wind took my hat right off mah head, makin' it blow away into the night sky above meh. But ah didn't care much at this point, ah was so scared and sad that ah just kept runnin and runnin 'till I collapsed.

Ah ran for a good 5 minutes before mah legs couldn't take any more. Ah fell face first on the ground below me and slid to what seemed like a country mile. Ah had to rest for a moment before ah could get up and start walkin' again. Ah closed my eyes and began to cry. Ah was just so heartbroken and sad that ah couldn't control my feelin's. But after a few seconds, mah cryin' was interrupted by the sound of Princess Celestia's voice in mah head. All ah heard was one repeated sentence.

"_Look into the pond. Look into the pond."_

A pond? Where? Ah looked around and to mah surprise, ah saw a big blue pond glimmerin' in the moonlight. Ah followed the princesses orders and began to make mah way toward the pond, still confused. The pond was beautiful, it glimmered in the moonlight and was...calm. Ah looked down into the water to see mah reflection...justa blank, hatless farm mare who has lost all hope. Ah began to cry again, sheddin' a tear into the pond, makin' the water begin to wave. After the waves stopped, ah began to see somepony else in the reflection...

...It was Lonestar...and he was smilin' up at me.

Ah lost it. Ah collapsed and wept. Ah let Lonestar down by not even givin' him a chance to explain himself! Ah felt terrible, ah felt lost, ah felt...like it needed to change. Mah sad emotion suddenly burned like a wildfire into a determined and confident emotion. Ah wanted Lonestar back. Ah wanted my friends back. Ah wanted the farm back. Applebuckin' with Big Mac and Lonestar, that's what brought meh happiness! Ah got up and looked around, seein' where ah was and lookin' in the direction ah came from. That down yonder was the direction ah needed to go, to go back and fix all of this. Ah got up and squinted my eyes fiercely, whisperin' to mahself,

"Ah'm comin' home."

Ah thanked Celestia and began mah journey back to where ah belong. And that...was on the farm, with Big Mac and Applebloom, and especially...back in Lonestar's hooves.

Before ah took off toward the farm, ah stopped and looked back at the pond and smiled...feelin' the adrenaline and confidence flow through meh veins. With a confident nod at the pond, ah took off into the forest, and ah was never gonna stop 'till ah get back...

_back...home._

*AU*

Hey y'all! thanks for staying tuned! sorry for this late chappy, because of moving, school, and the holidays I need to find more time to write! This chapter was an Applejack chapter, showing her POV on how she felt. Credit for the idea of the chapter goes to my brony friend Milo (he has a fic too. u/4370793/Milo-Cloudrunner ) who helped me. Thanks man, you rock! Loving the comments and favs everypony! Thanks again!

-LS


	33. Chapter 33

(Play Drive Like You Stole It by The Glitch Mob for mood)

It has been an hour into our search since we met Bowie and took off. Me, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Bowie and Fluttershy were walking in a group heading west, to where Applejack had taken off. I still felt terrible about what happened, and not taking action after she left? Wow, I wasn't thinking. But wait, I actually couldn't go after her, because Twilight had stopped me! Why did she even do that? Well whatever it was, she got her wish, and she seemed more determined than any of us have ever seen her. She never looked over at any of us, she never seemed to talk, and she never stopped leading the pack. All she did was look ahead and walk. It seemed if her attitude had a MAJOR slide from happy Twilight, to determined leader. But however she did it, she did it well because we haven't stopped once. If Pinkie was acting crazy, or Rarity was complaining, nothing. She just continued onward.

But besides from Twilight, I noticed somepony else who was acting a bit weird, Bowie. He was still real confused on how he got here. After all, he did say he had died on Earth, and how he's somehow here in Equestria. But other than that, he couldn't seem to get his footing right. At least for me, it seemed a lot easier walking on all-fours then only 2's, but for him, it looked like he was walking on a balance beam over a building. It got so bad at one point that I went over to him and asked him about it.

"Bowie, you alright?" I asked.

He looked up, his golden eyes matching mine.

"Y-yeah. Sorry if I'm holding things up. Its way harder walking like this then back on Earth."

Good thing he didn't say that out loud, or else the others would question.

"I know right. It took me awhile too. But dude..." I whispered in his ear. "Don't tell or mention to the others were from Earth, they don't know yet, and I'm afraid they would freak."

He agreed and asked another question.

"When are we going to tell them? And is it a bad thing?"

I answered.

"I was going to tell them before you got here, before Applejack ran off. But I guess I'll have to tell them after we find her. You can help me too. And..."

I froze trying to answer his other question. Would it be a bad thing? Hmm...

"I-I wouldn't think so, but honestly dude, I have no idea."

He nodded and looked off ahead. The question he asked was still rocking my head with possible answers, like,

"They wont care."

Or

"If it is, then I don't know what we would do."

Or worse

"If it is a bad thing, what if they like...banish us or leave us?!"

That one worried me a lot. Based on how everypony was right now, would they? ...Nah, they were too nice, besides I would think Celestia would help us. Er...wait, Celestia's an alicorn, which...isn't a human...oh no...

I got off the topic and thought about the now, not the future. The goal was to find Applejack before something happened to her, or it got too dark or cold. But from how dark it was getting, I don't think the task could be done today. Maybe tomorrow, but based on how everypony was acting, I assumed we had to stop soon for rest. We were now in the Everfree Forest too, so we could camp here. I wasn't sure how Twilight would take it though, but after I glanced at her for a split second, her eyes were beginning to fall and her walking began to slow. That was almost a dead give away, and I asked her if we should make camp.

"Twilight? Uh...do you think we should make camp for the night? Everypony seems tired..."

She continued to look forward, but she stopped in her tracks, making me stop. Bowie then bumped into me, then Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, and finally Fluttershy, which scared the hay out of her. Finally, Twilight spoke, still looking foward.

"Fine, but we will begin our search at dawn."

"DAWWWN?!" Rarity whined.

Suddenly, Twilight looked back and shot a dead look to Rarity that said, "I'm in no mood, please do what I said." After receiving the look, she looked down and nodded her head. Twilight then spoke again,

"Good. Now let us set up camp. Rarity and Fluttershy, you ponies look for firewood."

The group nodded and left.

She looked over at Pinkie, who was jumping around.

"Pinkie!"

She stopped the jumping and looked at Twilight.

"You go around the area and search for any source of water. Got it?"

"Okie-dokie-lokie!" Pinkie responded, leaving the area.

Finally she looked at Bowie and Rainbow Dash.

"I need you ponies to look for plants and berries to eat."

Bowie seemed confused, considering he had no good grasp on the area, but Rainbow Dash seemed to know the Ponyville area forwards and backwards, so she said to Bowie,

"Don't worry, I got this. Follow me."

Bowie obeyed the command and follow Rainbow Dash toward some bushes.

Then there were two, or Me and Twilight. She looked over at a spot to where we could camp and nodded over in the direction.

"Let's set up camp while the others look for their supplies." Twilight said.

I agreed and began to head over. The area was clean, clear and blocked out any cold wind. It also looked as if other ponies had camped here, there was already a fire pit, a bench, and even some sticks for the base of the tent! Must have been our lucky day.

Before long, the tent was built with some big leafy branches, and the other sticks that supported it. The others were still not back, so I had some time to talk with Twilight. We sat down at the bench and began to talk.

"Does the tent look fine?" I asked.

"Yes, it will hold for the night." She responded.

She seemed bummed, so I asked her another question.

"Are you ok Twi?"

That was pretty obvious...

"No...I just miss Applejack. Wherever she is, I hope she is ok..."

I looked over to her, seeing her beginning to tear up. It broke my heart, so I reached over and patted her on the back, telling her,

"I agree...I miss her a lot too. But don't worry Twilight, she's a fighter. We will find her."

She nodded and thanked me. It felt good helping others whenever they needed it, and apparently, I was pretty good at it! But still, as good as I was at it, I myself felt terrible and hurt. No matter how much the others missed Applejack, I did a lot more. After all, she was my marefriend, and I did love her. I really hope she was ok...wherever she was roaming...

*AU*

Hey everypony! Thank y'all SOO much for over 12k views and the current 100 reviews! Oh My Celestia that's huge! I'm so thankful I have an awesome group of readers:) but anyway, this chapter did have a hidden spoiler in it involving elements, which is expected in future chapters. But the next chapter will be a groups POV, and something big will happen, what could it be...? Haha, guess y'all will have to stay tuned! Thanks again everypony!

-LS


	34. Chapter 34

(Play Love in Bloom (Remix) by Six of Lazers for Mood)

**HANDSOME BOWTIE POV**

So...here I was. Mikes...er...Lonestar's best brony friend who is somehow in Ponyville with the mane 6...subtract Applejack. I still have no idea how I really got here. I mean, I'm my OC Handsome Bowtie for Celestia's sake! How is that even possible?! Me and Mike always talked about My Little Pony and watching the new episodes, our OC's, and just about everything else! But the fact that we were actually here, live, in Ponyville?! That blew my mind like a Christmas blizzard. But I didn't question it, because this was actually awesome. Helping Lonestar, Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity find Applejack with the fastest pegasus in all of Equestria at my side, Rainbow Dash! It's like I'm dreaming! ...oh wait...I technically am dreaming. I just remembered I passed away back on Earth due to a fatal illness I had. But whatever, I'm here, and like Twilight and Lonestar said there was a task to complete, and I surly wasn't turning back now. But still...I was dead! I let out a big sigh thinking of the heart-rending thought.

"Hey, you ok?"

I looked behind me to see the pinkish-red pegasus looking in my direction. Her face shown concern...maybe because she just asked me a question...duh.

'Oh, yeah...I'm ok."

Guess that wasn't good enough. Because as soon as I told her, she came up to my side and asked again.

"Are you sure your alright?"

Oh no...I was going to break. I couldn't lie to her! But...I couldn't tell her what was really on my mind! That would totally blow our cover from where we came from, and Lonestar said he would tell them as soon as we find Applejack. But what could I say to distract her so she will have to drop it? I guess my only thing was to actually go do what Twilight told us to do, look for berries and other food.

"Oh hey Rainbow Dash, look!" I said, dropping her question.

She seemed to loose interest in her own question, and she looked at where my hoof was pointed toward. There, right in the middle of the forest, lay a whole area of nothing but big, healthy, and ripe berries on their bushes just sitting there like they were MENT to be taken. I was starving too, and I could tell Rainbow was too, because like her rainboom, she dashed ahead toward the berries. A few moments after she left, I giggled and ran after her, saying,

"Rainbow, Rainbow wait! Don't eat them all! Save some for me and the others!"

Guess she didn't hear me, because like a baseball player, she slid onto the ground and stopped against the bushes, staring wide-eyed at the plump berries. Finally a few moments later, I caught up to her and also began to look at the fruit. Guess we got lucky!

Suddenly, before I could lay a hand..-er hoof on the berries, a huge booming noise came over me and Rainbow, scaring us out of out skin...-ah! fur! The noise had came from a big, furry creature that had wings, a scorpions tail, pointy ears, and a lions face and sharp claws. It was a manticore, and they were huge! The creature stared at us with its big eyes in anger and let out a terrifying roar that shook the ground below us. After the roar, we looked up with frighten faces and confronted the beast.

"U-uh, Hi there, m-manticore." Rainbow Dash said with fear.

I couldn't even speak. The beast stared down at me the whole time. What the heck did he want from me?! He just appeared out of nowhere and is roaring at us because were about to pick berries for the grou-ohh...Finally like a spark, I figured out what was going on...

"Rainbow..." I whispered.

She looked over toward me and listened.

I continued,

"I-I think were on the manitcores land, and were about to pick his berry bush."

She turned back to the bush, then up at the manticore, then back again at me and let out a horse "PSSH".

"Please Bowtie!" she began, all confident. "I bet ya this old manticore wont do a thing if I pick one little berry from this bush!"

Uh oh...

She reached for one of the big blueberry's that hung on the bush, and like a flash, she grasped the berry and picked it off. She smiled and laughed out loud. I whispered over to her quieter than Fluttershy in shock and nervousness. It was pretty hard getting the words out too, because I could tell the manticore was getting madder and madder by the second that berry was off his bush.

"R-Rainbow...I don't-t think you should-d have done th-..."

Suddenly, faster than anything I've seen, the manticore flew down from his altitude and grasped Rainbow in his claws, letting the berry fall out of her hooves and fall right in front of me. I was terrified. How could the fastest flyer in all of Equestria be picked up and trapped by a manticore! She could have easily dodged the attack or even counter-attack! But...she didn't. I don't think she even expected it either, because she began to panic in the manitcores grasp. Her head and hooves were the only things I saw.

"H-HELP!" she cried.

I needed to act fast. The manticore could leave me behind and take Rainbow away forever! But wait, her wings! She can fly out of the manticores grasp!

"Rainbow!" I yelled up. "Try to fly out of his grasp!"

She understood and tried her hardest to flap her wings, but no luck. They were being bent and crushed with every minute the creature had her in his grasp. It wouldn't work, and I wasn't sure what to do now!

"I-I can't! Please!"

That did it. Suddenly I remembered that if you drop a big rock that levitated above a manitcores head, you can defeat him! And with this new horn I had, I can levitate a rock! Whew, I searched the area and saw a big tan rock laying next to a tree. It's show time.

I began to focus on the rock with all of my might and power until finally a big red glow began to appear around the rock and soon, like it was a rocket, began to levitate. But it wasn't easy, it was like lifting a 200 pound weight, just without touching it, but Dashie needed me, and I wasn't leaving another pony behind.

I found the strength to finally lift the rock over the manitcores head and finally, I let it drop from my magical power. I then called,

"Rainbow! Watch out!"

She did so, but the manticore didn't. BAM! The rock hit right on the head of the manticore and like a tree being cut down, he fell toward the earth and disappeared. All that was there now was Rainbow Dash, laying on the ground, her cyan wings bent and torn from the grasp. I finally shot up and ran toward her aid.

"Rainbow! Rainbow! Are you ok?!" I cried. I hope she would answer, what if he squished her and she was...dead!

Thankfully when I came beside her, her eyes were open. She was just in shock. It took a few moments before she finally looked up and smiled, whispering,

"Thank you...so much."

I felt great. I just saved Rainbows life!

"No problem." I responded, helping her up. As she got up, I noticed something...new about her. She wouldn't stop looking at me and smiling. What did that mean...? And...why do I feel different too?

Hmm...

"C'mon Rainbow, let's get some of the berries to bring to the others. We earned them!" I said sarcastically.

She nodded, and still kept smiling. We went over to the bushes and grabbed handful after handful of the perfect berries and carried them back to the campground where everypony else was. The will be so proud of us!

But still, why did I feel different now whenever I saw Dash...and why was she always smiling at me...?

Wait...Do I...

_like her?_

And does she...

_like me?_


	35. Chapter 35

(Play Hard Dark Piano hip-hop {rap} instrumental for mood (i think))

Its been...oh I'de say about an hour since the groups that were at our sides left for supplies and stuff like that. Rainbow and Bowie went east, Flutters and Rarity went west, and Pinkie went by herself north. Come to think of it, was it smart letting Pinkie go by herself? Ah well, she'll come back eventually. After all, it was just the...Everfree Forest. Oh man, it was even scarier in real life then what it looked like on the show. The trees were more twisted and dead, the wind was chilling and whistling like a flute, and the surroundings were almost unreal. Unknown animals, hidden dangers, and nothing but trees, so it was extremely difficult to see where you could go. Nothing was in sight. Made me think to myself, where really is Applejack. I still care deeply for her! And I never would want anything to happen to the poor pony. Her being alone, maybe scared...just made me think. I surly wish she was here, I missed her more than anything.

The night was now reaching its core, and the pre-fire me and Twilight made to stay warm crackled and whirled in the wind. Seeing over in the shadows was Twilight, staring into the fire, her expression a bit blank. She didn't seem to be in the talking kind of mood, so I looked away and looked into the blaze ahead of me. The fire was small, but it still had that classic campfire look. Hearing the crackle crackle of the blaze made me think of back home at our old old house, the one on the farmland. Whenever crop season wasn't the best, I would gather wheat that grew poorly and light it. The crackling and the smell of the wheat was great. That was home. That was my life. That was...what I missed.

Suddenly, a loud echoing noise went though the forest ahead of us. The noise scared me inside, but all I did on the outside was look up in an alarming way. Twilight on the other hoof, jumped up and gasped, running and hiding behind me. I felt her began to shiver in coldness and now fear, as she covered her eyes with her hooves. She was acting like Fluttershy! Why?! Hmm...well anyway, I got up and turned to her, telling her,

"Stay here, I'll be back in a sec."

She looked up at me and nodded. As I turned, she got up and walked into the tent and closed it tight. I began to make my way into the forest a bit more, calling out louder and louder by every step,

"Hello? Anypony out there...?"

I finally made my way into the forest, unable to be seen by Twi. She began to call out from the tent,

"Lonestar...?"

I couldn't hear her, so I continued on.

'Hello? Anypony out th-"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"GGAAAAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAAaAAaA HHHHHHHHH!" I cried.

I couldn't see what that was, but it scared the daylights out of me, making me fall to the ground. I began to back up in fear from whatever just scared me until I saw two sets of hooves reach for my hind-legs and pull me further into the darkness. I began to panic and freak out, who were these ponies?! And what did they want?!

But before long, I kicked out and yelled out,

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

...giggling. I heard...giggling. Now I was steamed, whoever this was thought this was funny?! Oh they're going to p-

"Its just us Lonestar!" I saw a familiar ponies face, golden-yellow, with golden eyes. It was only Bowie!

"Yeah, we gotcha good!" Added the other member of the group. Rainbow Dash!

They pranked me!

"That wasn't funny you two! Y'all scared the daylights outta me!" I was angry, but my nerves soon began to ease since I knew who it was.

The two began to laugh together on the floor, rolling around and trying to say the same sentence together as if they were best friends now! What happened while they were together? But the thought soon left me as I noticed the pile of berries besides them. I immediately began to feel happy and addressed them,

"Wow! Great work on the berries you two!"

They both got up and happily thanked me, still giggling from the prank. We began to walk back to the campground, berries in hooves, awaiting the look on Twilights face. But suddenly, something caught my eye that was up in one of the trees. The object made a well-sized shadow from the moon on the ground. I looked up, and called out to Bowie,

"Hey Bowie, hold these berries for a second. I'll be right back."

He was confused, but agreed, taking the fruit. I looked up, expanded my blue wings, and flew up into the tree to retrieve the object. As I got right next to it, it was still rather covered from the darkness, but I could still see part of it.

It was a hat.

A hat? From what? It confused me a bit, but I took it anyway. I flew down with the hat in my hoof and met up with the others down below, taking the berries from Bowie and walking back to camp. I wasn't sure why, but this...hat...seemed like it was almost...like calling to me.

We returned to the campground, to see the fire now at a small flame, about to go out. Twilight was also not here, which confused the others. But I just naturally called out,

"Twilight? You in the tent?"

Just like that, a small purple mare peaked out of the tent and looked at us, happiness beginning to show on her face as she walked toward us.

"Oh Bowie, Rainbow Dash!" She said. "I'm so happy your here! Very nice work on the task to, those berries are perfect!"

"Thanks Twilight. It was real easy." Rainbow said in her tone.

Bowie nodded.

As they began to talk more, I took a real first look at the hat-like object that I found on top of the one tree I saw. It was a hat, brownish in color, and a bit worn down. It almost looked like as if it were newly worn too, because it looked new in different places too. Hmm...I looked inside the hat where the head goes , and what I saw shocked me, but made me feel like a million bucks.

'PROPERTY OF APPLEJACK. SWEET APPLE ACRES.'

THIS WAS APPLEJACK'S HAT! Oh my Celestia, how great was this!

"I FOUND HER HAT! I FOUND HER HAT!" I cheered.

The other 3 looked over at me.

"Wha?" Said Bowie.

"Look!" I said, showing them. "I found Applejacks hat!"

"What?!" The 3 said together.

"Yeah!" I cheered.

The others cheered too, and soon we were tossing the hat up and down like college people do on their graduation. This was a sigh she was still out there, this was also a sigh she wasn't too far. We were making progress, and that is succession.

Finally the dead of night fell, and Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity had joined us. They're tasks have been completed with the firewood and the location to the nearest stream. Everything began to settle down in the tent. Bowie and Rainbow Dash were already asleep, her head resting on his side. Pinkie was worn out, and Rarity was sleeping too. It was just me, Twilight, and Applejack's hat.

"Seeing this Twilight," I began. "Shows me she isn't far."

She made the 'mmhm' noise and said,

"Agreed, wherever she is, we will find her."

I looked over and nodded. She smiled and turned over, saying,

"Goodnight Lonestar, see you in the morning. Tomorrow is the day, we WILL be reunited."

"Goodnight. And I can't wait." I said.

I turned over to the tent wall and began to drift off to sleep, holding the hat in my hooves as tight as I could, thinking about Applejack and when we will find her. The feeling made me feel sad, but the hat made me feel confident and happy once again, knowing...somewhere...out there, Applejack, my marefriend, was there.

"I can't wait..." I whispered to myself, falling asleep.

*AU*

Hey y'all! Sorry for the rather longish chapter update. I'm moving out of my house, so this week the chappys might come late. Just ta let y'all know. But Im not stoppin! Will we find AJ? Is she ok? And will she forgive me?! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNLALALALALALA. Haha! Later y'all!

-LS


	36. Chapter 36

(Play Country Boy by Aaron Lewis Instrumental for mood)

Morning. Seeing the sun and the waking of the birds, chirping and calling their calls peacefully rose me from my sleep. I didn't sleep all that well though, sleeping on the cold dirt below me wasn't like Twilight's guest bed, or hay even my old homes bed. But that was the least of my problems. Also thinking about Applejack and where she was, how she was doing, and if she would even come back. I held her hat tighter and tighter every second another thought came into my blue head. But I didn't care one strain of wheat that I didn't sleep good, or what my bad thoughts told me. Because today was the day the task me and the others NEEDED to complete was about to go underway. Just like Twi said, crack of dawn, we rise. Well...at least I did. Twilight was still fast asleep in a ball next to me, breathing in and out as she slept on. I didn't want to bother her, so quietly I crawled out of the tent and looked around the forests perimeter.

The forest looked pretty beautiful when it was Celestia's turn to work. The sun was just peeking through the trees, and the sound of the morning breeze made the branches sway and rock back and forth, making the noise that soothed most ponies. Which...must have worked, because as my eyes adjusted to the morning sun, the others were still fast asleep. Rainbow and Bowie were sleeping next to each other, his hoof around her shoulders (which I don't even think he knew what he was doing). Rarity was of course, fast asleep next to Pinkie Pie. Wait...Pinkie Pie..asleep?! Wow, she must be real tuckered out. Both the mares' manes were frizzled and poofy, which I knew Pinkie wouldn't mind, but RARITY WOULD FLIP, so I hope she doesn't scream to wake the others. Fluttershy was also sleeping next to the fire pit, plus some of the forest animals she had made friends with. I began to walk over toward the stack of berries that the new apparent couple were by, trying not to wake them. I couldn't help to look down at them. Being in the My Little Pony world for this long, most things I thought were cute I had gotten used to, but THIS? My best friend in his pony-like form snuggling against the fastest pegasus flyer? It was so cute, I had to smile and chuckle. It was nice to help others, that is, helping them meet each other. I was caught off guard though when I heard my stomach growl, so I made my way toward the berries and began to help myself.

A few minutes went by. I was still eating the berries when I heard movement behind me. I turned only to see the purple pony that I shared the tent with was slowly and soarly rising to her hooves. Twilight was awake, and I could tell she didn't sleep good as well. Her baggyish eyes and her mane and tail were frizzy too, which kind of looked a little funny. I couldn't help giggling as she sat next to me and began to eat as well.

"Mornin' Twilight." I said, finally with a straight face.

"Hello...Lonestar." She responded sleepy.

"How'd you sleeeeep?" I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"About as good as you did."

Wow, she got me there. I let out a little laugh on her comment and ate another berry. She also laughed and began herself.

Suddenly, the two of us were startled when the sound of a blood-curling scream echoed around us. We both jumped up and looked around, calling around us,

"HUH?! WHA?! WHO?!"

But, of course, I finally got a look at the culprit who was screaming their head off.

It was Rarity, and she had seen what she looked like. Which also made Pinkie wake up, and see herself also. Dash and Bowtie also woke up, and Fluttershy soon was awake, hiding, frightened from the screams.

"WOULD YOU JUST LOOK AT THIS UNEVEN HIGHLIGHTS AND THESE SPLIT ENDS THIS TERRIBLE WEATHER HAS GIVEN MY POOR INNOCENT MANE?! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER SLEPT! NOW MY MANE IS RUINED, AND IT WILL TAKE A MILLON YEARS TO GET BACK TO ITS NORMAL AND GORGEOUS STYLE! AAAHHHHHH!"

Exchanging looks of annoyance, me and Twilight both began to make our way toward the screaming pony to try to calm her down. Now it was my turn to crack a joke.

"Hehe, wake up call!" I said to Twilight.

"You could say that again!" Twilight agreed.

I was glad Twilight was back to her old self, and not like the general she was before. She showed humor again, and she was now smiling, something that we all haven't noticed in a while. It seemed as if everything was going back to their ways. But nothing would be 100% back until Applejack was back with us.

"Rarity! Rarity!" Twilight called.

"-AND ALL OF THE TIME I SPENT-"

"RARITY!" Twilight suddenly screamed, scaring the daylights out of me.

"..."

Rarity was blank, staring at Twilight with a frightened look, which saddened Twilight, making her apologize.

"I'm sorry Rarity, I just didn't get any sleep last night. Just go to the pond over there." She pointed to the west, to where a clear pond Pinkie found was located. Rarity soon calmed and agreed to the idea, and began to make her way toward the pond. She then called over her shoulder,

"Come on Pinkie darling, I will need major help fixing this disaster."

"Okie-dokie-lokie!" Pinkie agreed, jumping up and down toward the white pony.

As they left, Fluttershy soon rose from her hiding spot and called out in a whisper,

"I-I'm...going to go w-with them. I-If that's ok with you..."

"Of course Fluttershy, go ahead." Twilight said calmly, I also nodded my head.

She got a big grin on her face in happiness and began to walk in the other two ponies direction. Which then left Rainbow and Bowtie, who were eating berries and laughing. So, now it was just me and Twilight. Without my focus, she asked a question in my direction.

"So Lonestar, when are you going to tell Applejack and the others that...you know...your from Earth?"

That snapped me back into reality. I looked at her in a blank expression and finally said something.

"I hope when we're all reunited. Then right then and there, Ill let everyon-er, everypony know. But Bowtie over there?" I came to her ear and whispered Bowie's secret.

"He's from Earth too..."

She jumped back in astonishment and whispered back forcefully,

"Really?!"

I nodded my head and looked over at the brony. He had no idea how he REALLY got here! He died on Earth from his sickness, and now he thinks this is a dream. But the reality would soon hit him like a speeding truck when I tell him and the others that we're from Earth.

"Wow." said Twilight. "But there is one question that did confused me."

"Whats that?" I asked, beginning to feel a bit uneasy.

"Why would you come...you know...here to Equestria?"

Wow...that stumped me like a tree stump. Should I tell her about Bronies and other FanFic's I've read about them? Or...wouldn't that just make her feel uneasy and freaked out? Aaaah I had no idea at all how I should answer that question. Its not like I could just say, "Oh yeah see you have a televison show on Earth." That would be crazy! She would probably loose all respect for me and Bowie! But, luck was on my side when Rainbow and Bowtie came over to us and asked us,

"When are we hitting the road?"

Since the other 3 have returned and everypony was ready, Twilight responded,

"Lets go now. The faster we leave, the quicker we'll find AJ."

Everypony agreed, gathered their supplies, and turn to head back in the trail to find the cowpony. Twilight didn't seem to focused on the old question anymore, but still, if that did ever pop up again, what the hay would I say?!

But thats in the future, and I didn't want to think about it. Ill I wanted was to see Applejack again. Hold her, kiss her, and tell her how sorry I was. With every hoofstep I took, I felt as if each one was one closer to her. Wearing her hat on my head made me stride even more and made me feel confident. No turning back, no bad thoughts, no bullies, no worries, just...a task. A task that I KNEW would be completed.

Find Applejack, and bring this all back to normal.

*AU*

hey y'all! Sorry for late fic, just got moved into a new house and its been rather hellish :P but since were all here now, chaptrs should be coming at a better rate now. Plus, I am infact starting to close this storys plot, but trust me, LOTS AND LOTS will be added, plus a part 3 with a whole new plot! So keep those likes, reviews, and views up guys and gals! Really appreciatin it! /)

-LS


	37. Chapter 37

(Play Only Way I Know by Jason Aldean for mood)

Tension rises, hearts pound, emotions run on full blast, and determination plus adrenaline equaled success. That's what I felt during this whole mess. Well, that's probably what everypony else felt too. This has been just all crazy, and every turn held a new adventure that put one of us in danger. Danger being alone, not knowing who or what is out there. But just that one strain of courage, loyalty and friendship held us together. Back on Earth, friendship never ran clear with me. Me and Bowie always had each other, but everyone else hated out guts. And why? For us liking MLP? For us not being like a football player? For us being DIFFERENT? Well...that's not how stuff works here in Equestria. Here, ponies like other ponies, fighting never commits, and especially, nopony thinks of anypony differently. Being here has changed my life, and I never wanted to leave.

"So any idea where she's at?" asked Rainbow, walking next to Bowtie. Shes been doing that often...

Twilight responded with grief.

"No...but we can't give up. And we have to stay together."

As much as I hated to say it, but I think everypony was beginning to feel the same thing I was feeling. What if she's gone? What if we can't find her? What if...what if...

"Well look," Twilight began again. "I have been thinking. Since Applejack has been missing, and..."

She looked over at Applejack's hat that I was wearing.

"That hat symbolises one thing, its possible that I know where she could be."

The others were blank. But I surly wasn't. I knew exactly what Twilight was getting at because being from the south, I understood exactly what was going on.

"Her family..." I said.

She looked over at me with a determined smile.

"Exactly. So she could be back at Sweet Apple Acres!"

Everypony else soon was on the idea, and agreed without a second to spare.

"Then lets go everyponyyy! WHOOOOOO!" said an exited Pinkie Pie.

We all cheered and began back toward the south. It kind of sucked though because we had drawn away from that area and we had to go all the way back, but I didn't give a damn. We loved Applejack, and we wanted her back.

"I have an idea," I announced. Everypony looked over in confusion.

"Me and Handsome Bowtie will go ahead a few and make a quicker and easier trail. Sound good?"

The ponies exchanged looks, then nodded to the idea.

"Alrighty, c'mon Bowtie!"

"Ok!" Bowtie said.

We began to sprint ahead to make a trail for the mares. But that wasn't the real reason why I needed to his help. I needed to talk to him about how he was doing and what Twilight knew about.

A few minutes passed since we left the group. There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two of us, just listening to the leaves on the trees crunch under our hooves. Finally as the big twigs were cleared, I spoke.

"So Bowie, how are ya doin? Are ya likin' everything so far?"

He looked over at me, his eyes wide.

"Are you kidding?! This has been the greatest time of my life! This is so much better then being back on Earth!"

I'm beginning to despise that word.

"Yeah, about that..." I said, feeling unsure.

"Huh...?" He said confused.

"Listen Bowie, nopony knows where were from...yet. And I don't want to creep them out and leave us! Who knows, they might think were like a threat! The only pony who does know is Twi."

"How'd she take it...?" He said, now on the same page.

"Ok, but I'm afraid on how everypony else will take it. So can you keep it on the down low until I tell you its time to tell?" I asked.

He put is hoof around my shoulder and gave me a noogie.

"Don't worry brony! I gotcha."

"Thanks man." I said, fixing my hair from the noogie.

Now it was his time for him to ask a question.

"Hey Mik-er...Lonestar?"

I giggled.

"Yeah?"

"What do YOU think about all this? And about Applejack?"

I sighed.

"Being here...has been the greatest experience of my life. Being here with the 6, sharing music, and most of all, finding out what true friendship is, is magical. I don't know about yourself, but I wanna stay here for the rest of my life. Do y-you?"

He was quiet for a few moments...but then...

"BUCK YEAH!" he cried.

I laughed a bit. Bowie has always been my best friend. He was almost like my little brother. Due to the fact that he died from being sick back on Earth really took a chunk out of me even though it happened when I wasn't there. He's been through a lot too, just like me. His friends also betrayed him when he was sick. They left him in the hospital and went to the school to help the football players attack me. His mom also wasn't there because she was in the hospital too, but she had died earlier. He had always came to me, and I always went to him. But it was too late, he passed away in his room...alone. I felt terrible, but this was his heaven, and he needed some peace. I was lucky and thankful that I could be here with him too.

After clearing the path for the ponies behind us, we soon came to the end of the Everfree Forest, and were arriving on the edges of Sweet Apple Acres. It had been all day, so the day-lit sky had turned darker than the blackest midnight. Since we were already ahead of the group, clearing the way like bulldozers, we had some time on our hooves to chill out and talk before they came and met us.

"So wait..." Bowtie suddenly said.

"Hmm?"

"What do we do when were all reunited? Or hay, what if something happens if we tell everypony who we really are! I don't want to leave if something does happen!"

"I know me neither. Hmm..."

I began to think about what he said, what do we do when were all reunited? Well...we had our cutie marks...we both liked ponies...OH! OF COURSE! WE COUL-

"Oh well, I guess we'll see when it happens." He said.

His sentence caught me off guard, making me lose my train of thought.

"Oh ok."

Dang, I had a good idea too. Oh well, like he said, It'll come when it comes.

Minutes passed, the night soon got darker and the rest of the group finally had joined us. It was too dark to keep going, so we just camped where we stood. No point in setting up the gear since were so close, so it looked like it was a looking up at the stars kind of night. Rarity didn't really bother her mane anymore, so she slept, Fluttershy was already asleep, Rainbow and Bowtie were too, and Twilight began to doze as well. It was just me, staring at AJ's hat. I hugged it and began to feel better. I layed down, hugged the hat, and let out a sigh.

_Just a few more hours, keep it together Lonestar, just...a...f-few...m...more...h-h..._

__I fell asleep, hat in hooves.

*AU*

IM SOOOO SORRY for the late chapter! Sooo much stuff ah had to do! Probably the busiest December in mah life, BUT! I got the chappy up. Hopefully ah should post more soon. Thanks for the cooperation! :)

BTW! HUGE thanks to Rarity01 for posting mah story on EquestriaDaily! You are awesoomme :)

-LS


	38. Chapter 38

(Play 5-1-5-0 by Dierks Bentley for mood)

"ZzzzZzzzZz..."

"..."

"ZZZZzzzZZzzzz..."

"...COCK-A-DOODLE DOOOOOOOOO!"

"AAAAHHH!" screamed Rarity.

"AAAAHHH!" also screamed Twilight.

"WHAT THE BUCK!" hollered Bowtie.

Morning. Waking up peacefully to the sound of the rooster down about half a mile down toward Sweet Apple Acres. The reason why I didn't scream when it called? I heard them ALL the time when I lived back on farmland. I was so used to it, almost like it was music to my ears. But to Rainbow, Bowtie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Twi? It SURLY wasn't. They all jumped and screamed like a masked murderer had ran in. But me and Pinkie woke up with ease, since we were both raised on the fields. It was actually super funny hearing the others scream, but after a few seconds, the screaming eased and gasps began.

"What the hay was that?!" called Bowtie.

"Dude! Calm down! It was just a rooster call from down in Sweet Apple Acres!"

"It was? Because that was just terrifying!" whined Rarity, her mane a bit frizzy.

"Yup!" Me and Pinkie agreed. "Nothing to worry about!"

The others exchanged looks of calmness and began to laugh it off. As they giggled and murmured to the others on how silly they acted, I whispered over to Pinkie.

"Newbies huh? Never understand farmland," I giggled.

She giggled too and nodded her head.

The rooster did mean one thing though. Morning was upon us, and daylight was burning by the minute. Though we were on Sweet Apple Acres, we were only on the very outside brim, and the Apple family owned ACRES after ACRES of the rich land. So it would actually take us a good chunk of the day to even reach the area of the Apple's house. And hay, there's a 50 % shot that she could even be there! What if she isn't! Oh my Celestia that would be the end of my world, I would have no idea what to do. So I'm hoping and praying to Celestia and God shes there.

Since we didn't set up camp, we were up and on our way like a mid-morning road trip. Applejack's hat on my head, the group following us by the step, and our confidence never missing a beat. The only downside to everything was it was extremely hot, and we had little water on our hooves, so we had to watch and consume our time well. But it was getting real annoying hearing Rarity over and over say,

"Its SOOOOOOOOO hot!"

Or

"Can I PLEASEE have some water?"

No wonder she was my least favorite pony of the 6. I didn't hate her, or even think less of her, I just got annoyed when she whines about stuff. Oh well, she is the picky and stylish of the 6, so I didn't mind it.

The day was getting hotter and hotter with every minute that passed, and the others began to lose energy faster than a Nascar's top speed. Even I was starting too lose energy, and my hooves were getting really soar. I still wasn't getting the "walking on all fours" thing 100 percent, so that was probably why. But just to our luck, we looked up ahead to see a nice, blue pond of water about half a mile away.

"Hey y'all look!" I said, faintfully. "W-water!"

The ponies soon looked up and wiped the tired, worn-out looks off their faces and smiled widely. Before I knew it, the whole group had dashed ahead of me and began to make their way to the pond. I smirked a bit and shook my head, running after the others. As I finally got to the pond, I could already see the others in the pond, swimming, laughing, and cooling down. I took off Applejacks hat and set it in the pond to clean it, then I jumped in, splashing the others and making them laugh.

"Lonestar!" Twilight groaned.

I laughed and swam toward the hat, dunking it and cleaning it off so it would be squeaky clean. It was the least I can do for AJ, since she thought it was missing. While I was rinsing it off, Bowtie had swam up behind me and splashed me as hard as he could, which scared me more than the time he and Rainbow scared me in the forest.

"GAH! BOWTIE!" I screamed, grabbing my chest and gasping.

He laughed so hard he began to sink downward into the pond. I had to act fast and pull him up by his horn so he wouldn't sink. We had a good laugh and my tone eased. I also heard something else behind me now. Rainbow Dash was giggling and blushing at Bowtie as I pulled him up. This gave me a question that shot in my head like a flip of a switch.

"Hey dude, you should totally ask Rainbow Dash out!" I said.

He looked at me wide-eyed, but caught my drift. I could tell he wanted too.

"Really?" He asked. "Would she say yeah?"

"Ah think so!" I said with happiness. "Dude, she's been all over you, AND! when we were all in the forest, she slept on your shoulder!"

His face lit up.

"What! Are you serious bro! Ahh, I'm going to do it!"

"Buck yeah bro! Go for it!" I pushed him toward her direction, making him lose his balance and splash Rainbow in the face. I felt bad when it happened because I almost made him lose his chance. But, thank Celestia, that didn't happen. He went over and laughed, but then shot a friendly look at me that read:

"Ok, I'm going to ask her out. You can leave now,"

I received the message and swam away to finish the cleaning of AJ's hat. As I got over and finished getting the dirt off, I heard a loud eep and a loud

"YES, Oh My Gosh, YES!"

Which then was followed by a big hug. I looked over and smiled to see Bowtie holding Rainbow in his hooves. Now I shot him a look that read:

"Nice job bro,"

Followed with a smile. He smiled back and continued to hold her, closing his eyes.

It was so nice helping others with relationships and other things. It just brought a sence of happiness, succession, and power that ran through my veins. Maybe that's why my Mom always said I was a great guy. I never did believe her when she first told me, but now, I'm actually starting to realize it...I guess. But whatever it was, I loved helping people and bringing peace to everyone or everypony. My friends used to call me "The Peace Maker" because whenever I was at my friends house playing video games and there was an argument about who could drink the last Coke-a-Cola, I would jump in, grab two glasses, and pour them equally. I hated when stuff wasn't right, or something or one was wrong. So doing a good deed here and there made me feel real good inside. I wasn't sure why, but I felt like I needed to know all that in the future, because It would determine something...hmm.

"Hey everypony. Me, Fluttershy, and Rarity are ready to go! Are you ponies ready?" called out Twilight, already dried off and waiting.

Me, Bowtie, and Rainbow exchanged looks and nodded, heading toward the shore. We needed to dry off, so me and Rainbow Dash took the sky to dry faster. Bowtie just used his magic and watched. As we got higher and higher, I asked Rainbow Dash about Bowtie.

"So Dashie, are ya' dating Bowtie?"

She looked over at me and giggled.

"Yup! He seems really cool, and he's cute!"

That made me howl of laughter on the inside, but on the outside I let out a funny giggle.

"He's a real cool guy-UH STALLION!" I stuttered.

She looked at me a bit confused on what I just slipped out.

"Sorry, I just men't he's really cool and nice. I've known him since I was young,"

She smiled and laughed. By that time, we were all dry and ready to continue, so we flew down and joined with the others. Bowtie walked next to Rainbow Dash and smiled, which made me smile. But by then, a thought popped into my head, which stayed on my mind for the rest of the time we spent going to the Apple Family's house.

_"Bowtie and Rainbow Dash, one realtionship down,"_ I thought,

_"Me and Applejack, one to go."_


	39. Chapter 39

(Play Take A Little Ride Instrumental by Jason Aldean for mood(ish))

Sunset was upon the horizon, which ment time was running out for the day. Sweat rolling down my face, feeling my heart pounding, and the sudden headache I was getting from the country heat. Probably because Applejacks hat wasn't on my head. It was on my back, cooling from the sweat that was already inside it. I weakly reached over and picked it up from my sweaty fur and put it back on my overheating head, which began to cool it. Honestly, I had no idea how the others, who were behind me, had continued for this long. Especially like Rarity or Rainbow Dash, they just weren't really ment for all this walking or country themed activity. Me and Pinkie on the other hoof, were the current leaders of the pack. Pinkie showed absolutely NO restraint or weakness. In fact, she was ahead of all of us! Applejack was her best friend, and she was the most caring and compassionate of the 6, or so what I think. Bowtie was back with Dash, helping her walk and even sometimes picking her up and carrying her, which I d'awwed at. I couldn't even imagine the feeling he was feeling! But that was a different story.

"How much fartherrrrrrrrrrrr?" whined Rarity. Its been awhile since she's spoken.

"I believe about 10 more miles," Twilight answered, weakness drawn into her emotion.

"Maybe a lil less," I added. Applejack had given me a tour of the main land that surrounded the Apple Family's house. It was about 7 or so miles from the forest to the house, and about the same from the other side, which I wasn't sure where that led to. But that one place is where me and Applejack bucked trees awhile back, and where we watched the sunset sitting against the tree. I remembered stroking her mane, rubbing her back and kissing her, tasting apples and happiness. Although we never tongue kissed or anything, she was still the best kisser I've even kissed...well honestly she's the only pony I've kissed. And I haven't kissed anyone back at Earth. But it was wild to think about kissing my favorite pony on My Little Pony, I wish I could do it again.

Beginning to squint my eyes, I looked down the farmland to see if any source of a house was visible. But alas, no luck. I stopped squinting and looked down at the ground and frowned, thinking about a continuous question that kept popping up in my head like popcorn.

"What if she's not there..."

The thought haunted me like a Halloween ghost. If she wasn't there, that what would we do? Go look for her again? Quit? And if we do quit, will she return? What if something happened to her?!

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" I suddenly screamed, collapsing onto the ground and beginning to silently cry in my hooves.

I couldn't see the reactions of the others, but I could tell they were freaked out at my sudden outburst. I would be too.

"Lonestar...?" I heard somepony say. Since I couldn't see who it was, and my sobs impaired my hearing, It was a mystery who said what.

"I think he just broke down..."

"Really?"

"I...think..."

"Well what should we do?"

"I dunno...hmm...we could try-"

"I'm ok..." I said quietly, stand up once more. My eyes were blurry and red from the sobs, so I had to rub them with my hoof in order to see where everypony was.

"Are you ok?" I heard. I turned around to see everypony looking at me in confusion.

"Yeah, I was just...thinking...w-what if s-shes not here?!" I cried, feeling the water works starting to flow again.

Everypony just looked at each other. The question had hit them like it did to me. I collapsed again after the silence had grown larger, beginning to cry for the mare I cared about. Not long after I did though, I felt a hoof come down and rub my back, trying to comfort me back into reality. I looked up, seeing a purple and pink maned purple unicorn giving me a comforting smile.

"Shh, shh," She said at me, continuing the back rub. "It's ok. Shes there, trust me. Applejack always goes to family when she is in need."

I wiped my tears and let out a tiny snort. Looking up and nodding my head at the mare. I got up and looked back at the others, giving them a nod too. And after that, we continued on ward...well we almost did.

"Wait," Twilight said in confusion. She looked at the others carefully before saying words that didn't surprise any of us.

"Where is Pinkie?"

Duh.

We looked around us, behind us, and hay, even ABOVE us for the pink pony. She wasn't in sight, which began to worry us too. What if she left us too? What if-"

"Look!" Rainbow Dash said suddenly, point a hoof ahead. "Its Pinkie! And she's running toward...APPLEJACKS HOUSE!"

"WHAT?!" We all said like it was on a musical cue. We turned toward the sunset and, like Rainbow said, we saw Pinkie running like a crazy pony toward what did look like a house structure.

"THAT-THATS IT!" I screamed in happiness. Before the others could react, I had already gotten up and taken off toward Pinkie. I could not believe we had made it! The feeling was indescribable, and actually, I was running so fast I couldn't even feel the feeling. But oh well, I was here and nothing kept me from reaching the house.

Pinkie had reached the house about 30 seconds before anyone of us had. She was cheering us on like a football cheerleader, jumping up and down, chanting, and letting out that classic Pinkie Pie "WHOOOO!" Finally, after 3 days of camping in the cold, and searching for the farm pony, we had all arrived at the front door of the Apple Family's house. The resting feeling soon began to settle in, but a new feeling came upon us too, that 50/50 shot feeling.

"The moment...of truth.." I said, looking at the others in confidence, then looking back at the brown door. I slowly closed my eyes, and began to knock...

_"knock...knock...knock..."_

WHEEEWW-WE! Awesome cliffhanger huh?! xD anyway sorry for a mid-late chapter, its been HECTIC at my new house with unpacking and stuff. But chapters are comin, and aren't stopping! :p I'll try to write this week, which shouldn't be a problem at all, but due to the holiday season, tomorrow and Tuesday might not be a chapter day, but ya never know! ;) So MERRY CHRISTMAS READERS, BRONIES, AND EVERYPONY! Have a great one!

-LS


	40. Chapter 40

(Play Hard Emotional Hip-hop {rap} Instrumental for mood)

"..."

Standing there, hooves sweaty and shaking from the run, emotions running on the max, and I could actually feel tears beginning to form. I've never felt like this before...I didn't know...how to react either...no one on Earth has liked me or, hopefully, missed me this much...everyone hated me and I was the target to go after. Me and Bowie in fact thought about ditching the area and leaving that place...to go where? We didn't know...and we didn't care. But now that we were here, being with these ponies that me and Bowie both loved watching and dreaming of, we were beginning to feel better. Friendship ran like a fierce bull here and never ran on low, which is exactly what we needed, because back at "home", it was terrible. Ponies here cared for other ponies. Judgement was a word that is despised. Violence? None. Argument? Nothing bad. But Friendship? Every waking second of the typical Equestrian day. I loved it, I loved ponies caring, for us.

"..."

Second after aching second was being passed ever since I stopped knocking on the Apple Family's door. I began to feel like I was going to lose my mind right in front of everypony. I looked back at the others who, just like me, had a sad and disagreeing look on their face. The tears began to feel like a roaring river now, and I could feel some starting to pour down my face and onto my cheeks. I looked back at the door and knocked even harder.

*KNOCK..KNOCK..KNOCK..*

"..."

That darn waiting game..again. I hoped to Celestia somepony would answer soon...the feeling was KILLING me. I actually felt if I should just run...run and forget this whole mess. Forget my friends. Forget this dream...forget...me. I would be doing the world a favor now. My friends wouldn't care. If I do go back to Earth, everypony...Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and...Applejack would be gone...probably forever. And what will be waiting for me back at home? Hmm...can't even call the damn place home. It was an empty shelter to me, full of "new beginnings", or "hopeful futures", or even "better times" that couldn't be found. Mom's probably gone from the depression, Dad's left to Celestia knows who, and Sister's with someone doing whatever the hay they want to. Was this how I was suppose to grow up?! Friendless?! Without parents?! NO HOPE?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! ...why...

I collapsed again. I...just couldn't handle anything anymore. This time I did though, I let out a full force bawl and scream in anger and grief. I probably scared the hay out of the others behind me, which I felt bad for. But I couldn't control ANYTHING, it..it was like an evil villain from a movie was controlling my head! I hated the way I was acting, but I couldn't even change it! I thought all hope was lost...but then I began to hear a noise and a voice that made my blue ears purk up...

*CREEEEEEEEEEEK...*

"...'ello?..."

I shot upward to see what my ears had just heard. Looking up at the door of the Apple's house, stood a tall, blonde-maned, red furred, and green-eyed stallion to whom I thought would never say a word to me. His face still held that blank look that he always had, and his eyes had a bit of tiredness...but coragious look. He just looked down at me in confusion...

"...B-Big Mac?" I let out as best as I could.

Finally, somepony answered, and it was Applejack's brother! He HAD to have known where she was, or where she could be!

"Big Mac, We're glad to see you." Twilight said.

He looked over to the purple pony with the same look and nodded. I could tell this was finally going somewhere.

"Yeah," added Rainbow. "We've looked non-stop for Applejack!"

"We've been looking for her for the past 3 DAYS though the Everfree Forest darling, just LOOK at my mane!" added Rarity, still cranky.

"And after all the searching, we decided to come here!" Pinkie soon added.

"I-If that's ok with you..." Fluttershy closed.

He then turned to me and brought up an expression that said, "And what's your story?"

I got his message, but the others had already spelled everything out...so I let out the only word that was on my mind.

"Yeah..."

Big Mac looked off into the distance of the crop-land, then nodded, like he knew what we were talking about! He then looked back at us and said what I recalled the longest sentence any one of us has heard.

"..'ah know what y'all are talkin' 'bout. Applejack came home a few days ago, bawlin' and feelin' like she had lost it. She had mentioned ta me that she got some help from Princes' Luna, and she continued ta look for y'all, but she came up short. She abandoned her findin's and came here. She lost her hat too...she was also sad 'cuz her momma and dad gave it ta her as'a filly. Ever since they..." He paused and looked down. "Passed...that hat has always been her treasure. She ain't doin' good, she needs her friends 'gain."

We were all shocked at his speech. Of all the episodes I've seen I have never heard his talk that much. But the question still roamed around like a wild pack of cattle.

"Well...do you know where she is?" I asked.

He looked down at me, and sighed. That sent my stomach dropping like a freefall...that mea-

"Ee'yup. She's down in the Apple tree field. She's been there for quite some time...y'all should go check on her." He responded, smiling.

...yes. She's here...

"Oh Big Mac thank ya so much from the bottom of my heart!" I said, jumping up and giving him a big hug, which I guess surprised him a bit. After I gave him the hug, I felt the awkwardness that suddenly grew, so I let out a "hehe...sorry." He just chuckled and suddenly pointed at what was on the floor behind me.

"Is that..."

At first I had no idea what he was talking about, but when I turned to see what it was, it all came back to me.

...Applejack's hat.

"Yes sir. See while we were in the Everfree Forest, I saw it in a tree and went to get it. I didn't know if was her's until I looked, and from there on out, I kept it with me so I could...give it back to her."

"She'll 'pprichate that." Big Mac said, giving me a nod.

"Now hurry," he added, pointing toward the field. "Before she goes lookin' for y'all again."

We all nodded and shared our thank you's. He nodded and shut the door, making the house quiet once again.

And on that note, everypony looked at me. My crooked little grin showed as I looked off into the field, saying,

"Well everypony, let's go find us a broken-hearted country mare..."

*AU*

WELP! Looks like Miss Applejack is in the clear! Shes returned home and now she's on the farm! Thank y'all so much for givin' the fic almost 17K VIEW! Holy horseapples I never thought that would happen for my first fic! More to come!

-LS


	41. Chapter 41

(Play Sweet Thing by Keith Urban (Perfect for this chapter I think) for mood)

Running.

Probably the most common verb in the English language, and probably the most common thing you do too. Well, at least it was for me. I was running into the fields of Sweet Apple Acres with my best friends at my side, where they never left. Except Applejack...but she had a reason. I could remember that day clearly...unfortunately .

Sunset, what some think is the most romantic and calm time of the day. Huh, seemed the complete opposite of what happened with me. I had just found Rainbow Dash the other day from her absent being on a thunderstormy and windy day. I spent all day searching up into the grey clouds to down on the green grass for the missing cyan pegasus. Since the wind had picked up, it was dangerous and difficult to fly airborne without crashing, so I had to continue on the ground, which worried me a bit because she loved to fly, and who knows, maybe she could fly though it. But the good thing was, I saw a cave-like structure ahead of the rainy atmosphere only about half a mile away. I picked myself up and flew low enough to not be effected by the wind until I reached my destination. But alas, It was just a rocky structure. No warmth, no task completion, no Dashie.

I rested for a bit to regain my strength and rest my wings when all the sudden I heard what sounded like movement. My ears perked up and I turned my head to what I saw something, or somepony that made me feel a billion times better. There, standing and looking into the darkness of the structure was Rainbow Dash. Her rainbow-colored mane was soaked and started to fade a bit, and her magenta eyes were bright red from crying and flying into the rain, which felt like pellets hitting you. She looked tired and weak, with a look that begged for a break and a change of event.

I had gasped when I saw her face to face. She looked up at me and tears had began to fall once more. I felt like melting for making the most tom-boyish character on My Little Pony cry, so I got up and assisted the poor mare. I tried to calm her by slowly starting to apologize, but she turned everything on her and blamed it on herself. I felt terrible. I had no idea what to do because nothing like this has happened on Earth before. She then collapsed into my chest while I was in mid thought of what to say next. I could feel the tenderness and the pain she was feeling as her tears soaked into my fur. Hearing her silent weeps made me melt in depression. Only one thought came into my head to make her feel better.

Kiss her.

So, just like that, I lifted her head and slowly push my lips against hers, feeling her tears now on my cheeks and lips. Her hooves soon began to lift, and were placed on my neck. I did the same so she could feel the kiss more, which ment making her feel even better. After the kiss was over and she was herself once more, we both agreed that we wouldn't tell another pony what had just happened. But unfortenitly...that didn't last.

As the 6 of us were reunited, Me and Applejack soon found each other to like one another. Soon after the "Welcome Back" party Pinkie had thrown, I asked out Applejack with a song I played on my guitar, which began to fill Rainbow Dash with jealousy. And just like an overflowing dam, she snapped on us and slipped the kissing incident. Applejack soon ran into a trace of anger, sadness, and confusion on the pegasi's words, which made her bolt into action. As Applejack began to show more and more emotion, Rainbow Dash had figured out what happened and calmed down and actually tried to apologize. But it was too late, Applejack had jumped up and darted off. It was the chase scene all over again, but this time, my friends, and now my best friend Chandler, or Bowie as I called him from his OC's name, Handsome Bowtie had joined in the search for the country mare. After the three long and difficult days looking high and low and even through the Everfree Forest, we came here, back to Sweet Apple Acres to meet Big Mac. He gave us calming news of Applejack being back here, and...now its the present. So I hoped she doesn't run away now...

After running in glee, going deeper and deeper into the heart of the land I could see the spot that Applejack and I always hung out together. The big Apple Tree overlooking the other hills of trees and the beautiful golden sunset that we all admired so much. I stopped and looked at it for a few more seconds to remember the good times we had there. But suddenly, I looked a little closer, squinting my eyes and focusing my vision directly at the tree. Something was under that tree...just lying there. Could it be...?

"Hey y'all," I called toward the others behind me, who trotted next to me. "Look," I pointed toward the tree. I looked over at the others, whose eyes were focusing like mine were. Then it hit them. They looked at me and opened their mouths to smile.

"Shh Shh!" I whispered. "Let's go up to her quietly so we don't scare her off or anything like that, okay?"

The ponies nodded and began to walk toward the tree, allowing me to lead. I walked past Bowie and Dash, then Fluttershy, then Rarity and Pinkie, and lastly Twilight, who said something toward me.

"She's here Lonestar. We did it."

That felt great on my heart.

After getting to the tree, It was in fact...her. Applejack, who was hat-less, was looking off into the distance of the farmland ahead of her. Her eyes were tinted a mid red from crying, and it looked as if she was still crying a bit from a lone tear I saw on her cheek reflecting in the suns glow. I looked back at the others, who gave me a nod, took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"...AJ?"

She turned. Her face still looked the same since last time I saw her, but it was more shiny and red from crying. Her expression showed sadness, denial, and regression.

"...L-Lonestar...?" She said in parts, one from the crying, the other from shock.

I couldn't take it. I began to cry as well, but these were tears of joy, which at this point was rare. I lunged myself toward the orange Earth pony and wrapped my hooves around the mares waist. She returned the hug, but even harder she gripped herself around me, planting her head into my chest. This time I felt Applejacks tears soak into my fur, which honestly felt good. I could also feel her heart beat against my mine, which was now returning to its calm *thump* ... *thump* ... *thump*. A smile formed on my face as my head tilted sideways on her shoulder, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm...so sorry." I whispered into her ear.

She then returned her head to its upright position and looked at me with that classic sheepish look Applejack had when she felt successful. Then, the feeling that I had missed soon returned when she moved closer toward me and pressed her lips against mine. We soon closed our eyes and pushed our lips closer together then before. She then put her tongue on my lips, begging for entry, which I gladly accepted. Our tongues soon were wrestling inside each others mouths as the kiss continued on. I could feel Applejack's face begging to warm too, which I thought was cute. Due to the lack of oxygen we were missing, we pulled back our kiss and began to breathe once more. Looking at each other, she responded,

"Its ok. Ah love you..."

"I love you too Applejack." I responded, feeling like I was on top of the Earth and Equestria.

"DOGGY-PILE ON APPLEJACKKKKK!" Pinkie screamed behind us, which then was followed by Pinkie jumping over me and onto the mare, tackling her to the ground. The two giggled and laughed as Rainbow soon joined, then Fluttershy, then even Rarity! All who was left was Twilight, who was watching the whole time.

"Well c'mon Twilight!" Rainbow cheered.

"Yeah Twilight, come on!" Pinkie cheered as well.

I looked over to Twilight, who soon had a big grin on her face.

"Oh, alright!" Twilight said, jumping onto the others and giggling along.

There they were. We were all finally reunited, happy, and never leaving. Bowie and I watched as the others giggled and laughed, hugging Applejack and continuously saying, "It's so good to see you!" It felt fantastic watching the life-long friends be reunited once more, sharing each others friendship, compassion, and patience. The scene made me look at Bowie, and say,

"Friendships quite a mystery, huh?"

He giggled and responded,

"Yeah, just like ours, we have to treasure it forever and never leave it behind."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Chandler." I said, smiling and giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

He laughed and returned a punch back to me. I then looked back at Applejack's hat, which she still doesn't know we found. I still had to give it to her, so I reached for it, but suddenly I began to feel a sharp but yet weird pain flowing through my body which made me let out a small "ouch!"

"I know! Did you feel that too?" Bowie suddenly said.

"Wait, you felt that too?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Weird huh?"

I responded, a bit worried.

"Yeah..."

Suddenly we were interrupted by Pinkie Pie saying something to us in between giggles,

"Come on you stallions! Join us!"

We exchanged looks once more and nodded, jumping into the pile and sharing each second...together, as we looked across the hills of trees and the golden sunset, setting ahead of us...

***AU***

Whew, last chapter of 2012! Long chapter too y'all! But it was a HUGE one! We're all reunited and everything is better! But what was the pains me and Bowie felt? What are they from? And will I give AJ her hat? I bet y'all were thinkin' this was the end of the fic...but NOPE! Still, LOTS to come! Part 3 of Friendship is TRULY Magic soon to come (in like a few days ^_^) so stay tuned and keep on bein' bronies! Thanks to all the views, and a big thanks to Rarity01 for bein' a kick-flank editor! xD Thanks again y'all for your patience and views, and have a great new year and begging to 2013!

-LS


	42. Chapter 42

(Life is A Highway by Rascal Flatts for mood) (note: story goes back in time)

I was living the dream. Living it here, in Ponyville with my best friend Chandler, and the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic cast. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack. My dream had always wanted to be here with the others. Sharing music with Fluttershy, flying with Rainbow Dash, Rarity helping with new hats, throwing parties with Pinkie, and...getting to know Applejack. She was my favorite, and my OC had a crush on her. My OC's named Lonestar. He's a southern blue pegasus looking for friends and true love. But that was just my fantasy life, my life wasn't nearly as good. Let me refresh your memories.

*flashback*

Living in what once I called home, soon turned into memories that I didn't want to remember. When I was younger, and after we had left our old house in Texas, my dad had grown tired of my mom, and left us to an unpacked house. He took almost all of our money and left us to rot like an old apple. My mom and sister hate the way he had left us like that, so contacting him wasn't something that could be possible. I do know though that he met a new woman, and is now across the United States with her.

My sister on the other hand has a boyfriend in college, and she can drive, they are all over each other. She keeps school in front though. She try's to get at least a 3.5 to 4.0 or even higher in high school so she can get into her boyfriends college, which was possible because her GPA was a 3.7. We had such potential in her and her futures, but after a big party her boyfriend took her too, she was shown to lots of bad influences, which led her to become addicted. After the party was over and she was busted by my mom...and the police. As they let her off with a warning, my mom surly didn't let it off that much. She totally lost it, and then, lost my sisters trust. Well my sister didn't like that either, so just like my dad, she left with her boyfriend to somewhere that was still a mystery. I didn't go with my mom that night, because thats when I started having ideas to write an FanFic about my brony life. But as the garage door rang from two levels down, and a loud slamming of the main door rang around the hollow house, I began to feel as if something was wrong.

Going downstairs, I see my mom weeping on the floor. Scared, I address her on why she was crying so hard, because I had never seen something like this before. She told me my sister had ran away with her boyfriend, and that she wasn't returning. After hearing that sentence, my mom began to cry again, and I just stood there, dazed and confused like a deer in headlights. Hearing that my sister wasn't coming back to us took a huge chunk out of me, making me fall depressed. That's when I turned even more into My Little Pony because it calmed me and made me think of better times. But after that night, my mom was never the same. She was depressed on the highest level, feeling as if she was the worst mother ever and if the world was off without her. She began to have thoughts of suicide, or leaving. I tried as hard as I could to force her out of the thoughts, but after only the 6th day of my new school, her car was gone, and her presence was missing. The hollow house was now mine...alone.

Before long, the house bills began to climb into our new mailbox. But since my mom was still gone, I couldn't pay them! Like a blink of an eye, the house was now under the banks control, and I was living to what wasn't even home anymore. The only thing that was there was the walls, a mattress, and my guitar in my room. This was the way I was living up, and I wanted it to change, now. So, at the end of My Little Pony's newest episode, I made a wish that I soon wouldn't forget. But since Equestria was just a fantasy land about colorful ponies roaming around and being friends all day, free of stress and drama, the chances of everything happening to my way surly wasn't going to happen.

Or to what I thought...

After a tough day at school, I stormed home and punched my wall in fury. After a few minutes of thinking, I look up at the wall to see a big hole in it, which worried me a bit because this wasn't even our...or my house anymore. I looked into it to see how deep it was, maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought? Nope...it was bad, the wall where I punched was gone. But something was there that confused me to a great level.

A lone blue feather lay there in the wall. I grabbed it, thinking it blew in as the construction of the house started. So without thinking, I picked it up and tried to throw it out my window, but it seemed like it had a mind of its own, and it flew straight back into my room. When I went to get the feather a second time, it began to shake and move like nothing I've seen before! And alas, I couldn't remember anything after that.

When I woke up, grass and mountains surrounded me, and when I looked down at myself, I was BLUE and had HOOVES! I looked at my flank to see my OC's cutie mark, which was a quarter note in music. Was I in Equestria...or was this all a dream-

*reality*

"Lonestar! Lonestar, snap out of it!"

"Huh? What?!" I was startled by my best friends words that rang in my ear and the mane 6 looking me down. I was in deep thought about my past for some reason.

"Are you ok," Twilight said. "You were just looking at the sunset for minutes!"

That shocked me.

"What?! O-oh yeah!" I began to stutter. "S-see I was j-just uh...thinking!"

"Thinking?" Rainbow Dash mocked.

"Uh," I began.

"Are you sure, Lonestar? You seemed troubled..." Fluttershy said.

"Umm..."

"Darling...?" Rarity added.

'I-if.." I began. Suddenly, Applejack came up to me and placed a hoof on my shoulder.

"Loney, what the hay is botherin' ya?"

Loney? That's a new one.

"I...I..uh..." I was frozen. The thing bothering me was my past...my human past. I needed to confess. I looked at Twilight, who gave me a nice nod, telling me I can do it.

"Listen y'all..." I began.

Before I could began, another sharp pain ran through my body like a freight train. It was like a Charlie Horse, but 10 times worse. I shook it off and continued, trying to stop worrying about the pains.

"Well, what I might tell y'all may be a really big shocker to y'all so please...please don't think of me any different."

They nodded and begged for me to go on. This time Bowie looked over at me, giving me a nod. He wanted them to know too.

"Well," *BAM* another pain, this time in my back hind legs. "I...I'm not from here."

Pinkie Pie giggled.

"Well YEAHHHHH! That's why your new here!"

"Pinkie, please. I'm being serious." I said as nice as I could.

"Oh, continue." She said, backing off.

I continued, feeling more pain that now went from my legs to my waist.

"Thanks," I cleared my throat.

"Look, I'm not even...from this...world..." There's a bomb drop.

Murmurs began to follow, which worried me. I looked at Applejack, who began to look at me weird...

"I'm from...Earth, it's a far away world. Ya see, I just *BAM* I-I'm what's called...a human..."

Finally after that sentence, the pain became to my upper chest and head, making me scream in pain. I closed my eyes and wished for the pain to be over, and that everything would stay the way it was now. Soon, the pain finally ended. It lasted for about a minute, but after it was gone, I felt much better, but I felt extremely different...form wise...no...no, no, NO,NOO! My eyes shot open from where I was laying down and got up, but this time...on only two...legs...

no...how?!

I looked down to see arms...fingers...legs...shoes...pants...a shirt! WHAT?! I'M A HUMAN AGAIN! NO WHY?! NOT NOW! I gasped and looked at Bowie...who was a human now too! Why?! Wait...the pains! Ahhh man!

"Woah..." Rainbow Dash said. I turned, seeing the others looking at me like she had just seen a monster. All except for Applejack, who's expression was just...blank.

"Ouchhhhh...w-what happened?" Bowie suddenly asked.

"Look..." I said, pointing toward me.

He froze, looking at me head to toe. Then barley spoke.

"H-how a-a-are we-"

"Humans?" I interrupted. "I have no idea...but we can't stay like this...we're outcasts."

"Yeah..." he agreed. "What in Celestia's name do we do?!"

Suddenly, Twilight spoke.

"I have a suggestion," she began. "Why don't we go to Celestia about this, she may know why and...who you are. No offence."

"None taken. C'mon, from the time of day it is, she'll be off work soon. Let's go." I said.

And on that note, we turned from Sweet Apple Acres and toward the palace of where the princesses lived. I still was in shock and awe this happened, I thought this wouldn't happen at all! Now the 6 possibly think were creatures of the wild or something, but just to make sure I looked back at Applejack, who didn't look at me once. Seeing what I really was probably scared her, not to mention the others. Great...

_"Let's hope Celestia can figure this out..." _I thought, taking one last look at the sunset behind me.

***AU***

Hey y'all! Part 3 has begun! But Im a human now?! Uh oh! Let's hope Celestia can figure this one out!

Stay tuned!

-LS


	43. Chapter 43

(Play Airplanes Instrumental by B.o.B for mood)

It was like we were in enemy territory or something. Seeing places and objects to what was all fine and great back when we were our OC's, but now us being humans, it was unreal. All these cartoon graphics, drawings, everything just felt...fake. I felt like I was in a dream more than ever, just being with Bowie, walking on two legs instead of four, which was EXTREMELY hard to get back used to, finding where we were and how we can get home. But...this was our home. Well, it really wasn't, but we wanted to be. I could only imagine the look on Princess Celestia's face when she sees us. Will she send us back? Will she capture us? Or wait...could she change us back? The thoughts and questions roared through my brain like a freight train on a one way track. We weren't ourselves anymore in the place, No more colors, wings, horns, tails, pointy ears, anything...just two blank teenagers with a love and desire for this show. I looked over at Bowi- er...I guess Chandler now, to see the same expression on his face as what was on mine.

_"What are we going to do now?" _It read.

I bet his thoughts were just as crazy as mine. And his relationship thoughts with Rainbow Dash? Oh man, he probably thought he was done for, like I was with Applejack. There was NO way in all of Celestia's power would they think of us the same darn way, which was quite a let-down. We had relationships with these ponies, and now that they see were not even the same SPECIES as them?! Yeah, talk about a mind-screw. I could see why now they were behind us, walking next to each other with equal expressions. They had the same ones as we did. What are we going to do now...hmm...who knew.

"We're almost at the palace," said Twilight from ahead, looking back at the rest of us. "We should be there within the hour."

The rest of us nodded as we continued toward the Princesses home. The sunset was now at barely a glance of orange left, almost all of Luna's power was underway, which ment night had arrived. Great, another reason why I didn't want to turn into this again, she probably will be tired from a long day and would just want peace and quiet for the rest of the night. I sighed, thinking of how much of a bother I was. I shook my head and looked ahead, still seeing nothing but Applejack's farmland, so to kill some time, I went over to talk to Chandler.

"Hi," I said, peeping the word out.

He looked at me for a moment, then looked back at the ground, putting his hands in his jean pockets.

"...Hi."

"This is crazy huh?" I asked, realizing after I said it that it was the dumbest question I could have ever asked.

"Yeah," he responded, still eyes glued to the ground. "Too crazy. I mean how could this have happened? I'm already dead back on Earth, you would figure I wouldn't be like this!"

"I know," I said agreeing. "And when I first came here, my whole being changed, and I thought it would never come back!" I sighed again. "Does this mean we have to..."

My pause finally made him look up at me, questioning my sudden stop. It honestly hurt me to say what I wanted to say, but it was probably going to happen anyway.

"...leave?"

He looked down at the ground again, and began to shake his head.

"I don't want to dude, but it probably's gonna happen..."

Now I looked at the ground. He was right, and I could tell he was scared as well as I was. Will the time be different? What happened while we were gone? Did anyone even notice? Did anyone...miss us? Again, the freight train of thoughts and questions ran though me. And like someone who didn't study on a test, I couldn't find an answer for any.

Finally, after walking a rather long time, Twilight spoke.

"There, we're here."

We all looked up from the hike and saw the big white palace, surrounded by guards, towers and stone. Being a human, I could relate to those old ancient mid-evil timed castles that were used for battles and Kings and Queens. The palace looked quite cool with Luna's moon shining down on it, reflecting off the guarded pool of water beneath our hooves...and feet. I took another glance back at Applejack, who was still walking with her cyan friend. She looked up at me and gave me an unsure look. I turned back around, feeling the pain sink into my stomach like a rock.

As we came upon the main door to the palace, we were stopped by guards that ran across the palaces outside. They must have seen us and thought of us as "threats" and that's why there were so many. There had to be at least 30 to 40 armored guards that surrounded our behalf. We kept it as cool as we could, so they wouldn't think we would do anything that would make them question us.

"Hello sir," Twilight said, walking up to the guard at the door. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, and I am one of Princess Celestia's students. Something has happened,"

She stopped her speech and looked over at us, making the guards eyes follow.

"...to our friends over there. May we please speak to the Princess for advice?"

The guard looked from his left, to his right, seeing the looks on the other guards face. He then looked down to Twilight, giving her a bold answer.

"We cannot allow you to do so Miss, Princess Celestia has finished her work for today, and is very tired at the moment."

Great, I knew it.

"Please sir?" Fluttershy said, joining Twilight's conversation. "Our friends here need help only the Princess can answer. Oh please can you just let us in for a little while?"

The guard looked into the night sky, then sighed.

"Alright, but you cannot stay long."

Twilight looked over to Fluttershy and gave her a smile, which made her blush. The guard turned toward the monster sized door and opened its hinges, letting out a *creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee k* as it swung open. He then gave us a nod, allowing us to move forward. Twilight thanked the guard and walked in. Fluttershy then followed behind her, then Rarity, then Rainbow Dash and Applejack. But as we were passing the armored stallion, he stopped us and gave us a sheer look of seriousness.

"Look," he began. "I am not familiar with what you and your friend are, so do not think we aren't watching you."

I looked at Chandler in pure terror as the stallion put his hoof to my chest, pressing against it.

"Got it?"

"Y-Yes sir." I said, scared frozen.

He then took his hoof off my chest, gave me another look, and walked away. I looked at Chandler, giving him a look that was of pure terror. He then walked up to me and said,

"Don't worry, let's just follow the others."

I nodded and walked behind him, entering the palace. It was magical, all the stain-glass windows, the white tile, the other pictures of past rulers, carpeted floors, everything. It was quite fancy, and professional, which is how we had to be.

Finally, turning the last corner of the palace, we saw the others, grouped and gathered at the Princesses main door. They looked back at us, waiting as we came to join them. Then, Twilight knocked on the door, calling out to Celestia.

"Princess Celestia? Princess Celestia, please open your door! We have a situation here!"

Silence for a few moments, but then hoof-steps began to become closer and closer as the door soon opened. Princess Celestia, in her all mighty glory, was standing at her doorway, looking at Twilight. It was the all time brony moment of the day.

"Why, hello their Twilight. What seems to be the problem?" She questioned.

"Well, princess, our friends have...turned into...well..." She paused, then sighed, pointing to us. "Just look."

The princesses eyes followed the purple ponies hoof direction as the princesses eyes became level with ours. She then blinked, looked again, and blinked once more, confused as she responded to Twilight.

"I have never seen creatures like this before...please come in, but I am not sure if I can assist you, but I will try."

Twilight nodded once more, then entered the main room of Princess Celestia. The rest of us followed, but it was only Chandler and I, once again that made her eyes follow our every move. Every step I took here now seemed like It was a step that was a mistake. I hope Celestia can fix this terrible mess, because if not...we would stay like this...

_...forever._


	44. Chapter 44

(Play Instrumental Rap Beat 51- Country Roads by MickeyMontz for mood)

Into the royal alicorn's palace, tension and problems hovered around us like mini hovercraft's. It's was bad enough we were at the palace to see the princess of the day after hours, but me and Bowie were now humans again...which is terrible. Turing into humans here is like...showing up in a monster truck rally in a golf cart...or something like that. The point is, we were complete and utter outcasts and we weren't sure how to fix it! And seeing the look on Princess Celestia's face was unbelievable, seeing her eyes widen and her jaw drop, but still keeping her princess-y charm. I couldn't blame her either, we weren't our OC's anymore, and it was like seeing us as a whole new type of animal that was lost in the Everfree Forest for ages. Or...different species...which was the case anyway. The point was we couldn't stay like this, because others would be scared of us! Like...like the dream I had at Twilight's awhile ago...I hope Celestia can do her best.

Her eyes studied our confusing and different form. As time passed, I began to feel more and more nervous as the seconds ticked by. Twilight was at my side, putting her hoof on my, now human, shoulder and gave me a smile that said, "don't worry." I wanted to believe the fictional purple pony with all of my heart, but I didn't know how I honestly could. I forced a false smile back at her, which made her look back at the other 5. But at the corner of my eye, I could see her expression soon change, and suddenly her hoof dropped from my shoulder. I began to feel as if the palace was crumbling down on top of me. Why the BUCK did this happen?

"So...Princess, are Lonestar and Handsome Bowtie going to be...okay?" Twilight asked, cocking her head to the side.

Then Princess didn't respond. She just looked down at the red carpeted floor and sighed. Then she began to speak.

"Twilight, I cannot promise anything will happen for the good, but I can see what I can do."

I hope she was right.

"Thank you, Princess." Twilight said, nodding toward us.

I gave a shrug toward the mare and looked back at the other mares behind us. Pinkie Pie was giggling at Rarity, who was too busy admiring the marvelous scenery the palace held. Fluttershy was being Fluttershy, standing around the palace, shyly listening here and there to our conversation. But the story was different for the remaining mares.

Rainbow Dash, and Applejack. Bowie and I felt terrible for them, especially since we asked them out. Asking them out, then turning back into this? Gee-wiz, that had to be a truck-load to take in and handle calmly. It explains why they've been so quiet, and haven't said one word to us since the innocent. They've only talked to themselves about...well Celestia know's what. Part of me didn't want to know, because we didn't want to know how much they hated us now. Or consider us freaks, or people who they should avoid...chilling thoughts...

But what I was about to hear was going to be even more chilling...

"So, Lonestar. May I ask you and your friend, Handsome some questions?"

Me and Bowie exchanged looks, then nodded at the white alicorn, agreeing.

She nodded, then looked out her stain-glass window, overlooking her land of Ponyville. Without looking at us, she asked us a question that sent chills down my now-human spine.

"Where did you too come from...?"

I shot a look over at Bowie to see what his expression was. He was sweating from the pressure, and I was about to go down the same track. We both froze for a moment, thinking deeply about the question. But after a few seconds of silence, Celestia looked over at us with a confused expression. Once again, I looked over at Bowie, who was still as frozen as ice, so I spoke up.

"Well, Princess...We uh...are from Earth...It's a far away world from here, and..." I looked down at myself. "This creature you see here, is a human."

They mares behind us gasped a little before beginning their minor murmurs. I didn't mind what they were saying at this point, because from how far I've spilled my real self to the others, I knew for sure I was going to be sent back. All Celestia did was nod her head at the silly answer, which confused me. But without thinking anymore, she asked me another question.

"When did you and your friend turn into...humans?"

I thought for a brief moment, then responded.

"Maybe a few hours ago..."

Again, just simple nod, like she knew what I was going to say before it left my lips! Was this a joke? I needed help! I needed some guida-

"I might have a solution..."

Wha...?

"Pardon Princess?" I said, moving my neck a bit closer to her, tilting my head so my ear can hear her one-hundred percent.

"Yes, I may have a solution, but It may be a bit drastic...or life-threatning." She said, calmly.

Now I was the one in shock. Life-threatning? That's too crazy!

"What do I have to do. Please Princess, I don't want to be like this anymore, I want to be a pony like the rest of my friends here!" I said, looking back at the others, and as I did, I couldn't believe what I saw, and neither could Bowie. There, standing next to each other, with tears streaming down their cheeks were Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Just then, somepony, or someponies spoke...

"Please P-Princess? We miss them..."

Rainbow and AJ had said enough. The princess sighed once more, closed her eyes, and smiled, telling us fantastic news.

"Lonestar, Bowtie? I have something we can try, but only one of you can do it."

The first thought I had was: If it's life-threatning, I'll do it, because Bowie had already died on Earth, and I didn't want him to suffer again.

"I'll do it." I said, taking a step forward.

Celestia nodded at the action, and explained her plan.

"Now, the plan is that I can send you back to Earth. But there's a task you must complete in order to return here, a pony once more."

It all sounded good, so I nodded and asked a question.

"Okay, but what's the task?"

She leaned inward, whispering into my ear something that made a freak a bit.

"...find your element..."

I shot backward, my voice raised a bit.

"MY ELEMENT?! H-how am I going to do that?!"

Her wings began to slowly open and her horn suddenly began to glow as she answered my question.

"That is for you to find out, now, are you ready to be transported back to Earth?"

I sighed, looked back at the others, and slowly spoke, feeling the grief setting into my stomach.

"Well y'all, I hope I get to see you all soon. But If not, let me just say something. Is that okay, Princess?"

Her wings and horn stopped their actions as she nodded her head yes. Now it was time to open up to my favorite My Little Pony characters, with the thought of possibly never seeing them again, It was hard not to cry, especially at Bowie. Him not being on Earth, or next to me when I leave tore my heart into pieces. But, this had to be done, even if it was life-threatning.

"Twilight, thank you so much for your care and compassion throughout the time we've spent together. Your an awesome pony. I wish you well on your studies."

Tears began to flow out of her purple eyes as she began to hug me.

"T-Thank you Lonestar. I will always remember you."

The others couldn't bare to stand and watch, so before I could move on to the others, everypony was already hugging me and crying. I hugged them all back, wishing them all luck in the future. But, there were two ponies who I saw that weren't next to me. Bowie and Applejack, who were on opposite sides of each other. I began with Bowie first.

"Listen bud," I began. "It's been our dream to come here and spend eternity with happiness and love at every corner. Though I'm going back to the complete opposite of that now, so I wish you and Rainbow Dash the best of luck, and..."

No...no tears...

"I...I...j-just..."

GAAAHH! CAN'T DO IT. I began to cry.

"Wanted to l-let you know t-that your m-my best friend, a-and I've loved your-r care f-for me. Thank you s-so much best f-friend."

I could see tears beginning to flow in him now, so I gave him a bro hug, and said one last thing.

"Enjoy your time here Chand, you'll love it."

He nodded and put his hand on my shoulder, giving me a confident "you can do it" nod. I nodded back at him and walked over to Applejack, who was on the verge of bawling. I had to comfort her the best I could.

"Applejack?" I began, "I just wanted to le-"

I couldn't finish the sentence, because before another word left my mouth, Applejack jumped up and hugged me tight, bawling like a foal. I felt terrible for the mare, because this was possibly the last time we would see each other. I felt the cold, wet tears being wiped on my shirt as her head touched my neck, giving me a kiss. She still liked me...

"Lonestar, p-please come back. Ah don't wanna ever leave ya...Ah'm so sorry ah was quiet...ah just felt that ya didn't like me'h anymore..."

I pulled her off my chest, and set her on the ground, looking her into her eyes.

"Applejack, I promise, I'll come back myself again. And still, I have always liked you from the second I changed, please don't forget that." I kissed her forehead, then pulled something out of my inside jacket pocket, giving it to her, and saying the last words to her.

"I still love you Applejack, I'll be back, I promise."

She reached for my neck and hugged my once again, rubbing my back, which felt great. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back, feeling the rhythm of her heartbeat against mine. After the hug, I got up, walked towards Celesita, and gave her the nod that I was ready. As she opened her wings, and powering up her horn, I looked at the 6 ponies and 1 best friend that I may never seen again, and gave one last wave and goodbye. But before I could see their reaction, a huge white light came over me and I disappeared from the palace, and began my way back to Earth.

...

...

...

"He's gone..." Twilight said, still in tears.

The others and Bowie huddled together, trying to comfort each other. All but Applejack, who was still alone, and looking at the ground.

"Applejack?" Fluttershy said. "Are you okay?"

She didn't respond. She just kept looking down at the object Lonestar had given her before he left.

"Wait..." Twilight interrupted. "What did he give you, Applejack?"

She moved a bit, and grabbed the object from the floor. She smiled as she put it in her hooves, as a lone tear dropped from her cheek.

_"...ma'h hat..."_

**_*AU*_**

OVER 20,000 views?! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!

Wow, pretty sad chapter if ya ask me. But I thought this set the tone for the conflict of part 3. I hope you liked it as much as I did. Will Lonestar find his element? Or will he be stuck on Earth, never to see is best friends ever again? Stay tuned!


	45. Chapter 45

(Play Hard Emotional (Rap) Instrumental by RedHookNoodles for mood)

Waking up, dazed and confused like a truck hit me full force on a highway. My body was achy, and my head was killing me in pain. I couldn't remember anything that happened in the past few hours either, it was all just a big blank, or like time had stopped. I really wonder if what Celestia said was going to work, because I surly didn't think any of what she said was going to work. I mean, respect to the princess, but she doesn't know how much harder it is to do stuff here, like getting cutie marks, or finding elements...or hay even getting true friends that care as much as the ponies did. But I gave everypony some slack because they've never been to this hellish place ever, only Chandler and I have. We wouldn't want the others to come here anyway, it could change their mood or attitude about us or our being, because it was bad what their opinion was.

My eyes shot open faster than the second I could count. My eyes adjusted to the sun-less sky above and began to blink normally. The sky was dark with overcast sky's that looked as if they would unleash sheets of rain at any second. I looked back behind me to see the wind blow around the green dying leaves on the groups of trees behind my house, which had that sound of like rain going through them. I looked up again, seeing the low hanging clouds moving fast like the leaves on the trees. The leaves on these trees weren't nearly as beautiful as the ones on Sweet Apple Acres, especially at sunset too, the leaves matched the sunsets color glow, rather as just green and brown ones here. Well, they were until we went to Celestia's castle and I got sent bac-

Oh.

It hit me like a bullet. I remembered everything that happened ever since I got here. She sent me back to Earth to find my element! Oh...my element. How the heck was I going to find an element that implied to me?! Nothing worked here like it did in the My Little Pony world! No magic, no wings, no advice, nothing. Did I have to like...save something? Or try and help others out? Man...my head felt dizzy from all of this thinking. And what was worse? The only person who knew what has happened was Bowie, and he is no longer here on Earth, only Equestria. I was on my own, and I knew this was going to be a long, hard process. But in the end, it's all for the better, because if I somehow to finish and complete Celestia's task she assigned, I would go back to Equestria somehow and relive my past with my friends, and back to my pony-like structure.

I got up in a bit of a daze as I scratched my head, feeling my human hair once again. Trying to stand was the biggest challenge though, since I always stood on all fours back in Equestria. I had to lean against one of the trees in my yard to keep my balance stable, but it didn't work. Before I knew it, I was back on the ground, unbalanced and confused. I began to get annoyed as I reached for the tree again, this time keeping my balance, but barley. It was like my legs down were nothing but limp noodles in jelly. I took my first steps from the tree and began to walk on my legs again, and before I knew it, I got used to it and could walk like before. It wasn't the same though, it felt like I was learning some new...it made me miss Equestria. I didn't want to be here, I wasn't wanted here, so why would I stay here? Just another question that ran through my head, making me dizzy once again.

After walking to the front of my house, I opened my front door and entered it. Looking around, not much has changed, it's maybe gotten even emptier. I sighed and walked inward, inhaling the houses smells of cardboard boxes, old take-out food, and semi cleaned carpets. Eyeing the empty rooms that were at my left and right, I began to remember the times we had in each one. The office was the first, I remembered waking up on Christmas Day feeling the anxiousness feeling any kid would. I would get out of my bed, wake up my parents and run downstairs to see our big green Christmas tree, glowing with the bulbs and lights that shined about. And most of all, seeing the presents under the tree, waiting for me to tear apart. Sharing the holiday joy and happiness rang in my head as if I could physically see the memory as I looked deeper into the room. Suddenly, my memory was cut short when a gust of wind made my house creek rather loudly, catching me off guard. I walked out of the office and to the kitchen window, which was foggy. The wind had picked up a little bit, but nothing really to be concerned about. After seeing the winds dance in the trees above me, I looked back in the main area of my kitchen, which there lay a note that looked like it was recently put there. I picked up the note and examined it, reading it out loud, realizing it's from my mom.

"_Dear Michael,_

_I noticed you haven't been getting my messages or returning my calls,_

_I hope you're not angry at me, but I doubt you are, you're not like that."_

I smiled and continued reading.

"_Anyway, someone has put an offer on our house! Isn't that great? _

_I figured your out doing some things with friends, so I left for a little while to get some new things for the new house, _

_I hope to see you soon. _

_Hugs and Kisses, _

_Mom._

I put the note down and thought for a moment. That's her way of saying she'll be gone for a day or two, so that gave me time to figure all of this out. It was like I had joined the Cutie Mark Crusaders, but I was looking for my element...wait...does that mean I'll fail almost every time?! B-but...that means I'll stay here for a long time! Or...forever?!

"Ahh no!" I said out loud, hearing my voice echo as if I was in a cave.

"_-psst_."

My head shot up.

"Huh?"

I looked around the house, seeing nothing. Hmm, wonder where that noise came from. Probably was the wind outsi-

"_Lonestar_!"

...that's not the wind.

"Huh?! Who are you? Where are you?!" I panicked a bit, repeatedly looking over my shoulders before hearing the voice again. It sounded faint, but clear.

"_It's Princess Celestia, Lonestar! Can you hear me well_?"

...Celestia?!

"Y-yes princess! How are you contacting me?" I asked.

"Twilight and I have combined our magic and are using it to contact you on Earth, inside your head. How are you doing, did you return well?" She asked.

"Yes Princess, I just woke up not too long ago. But I have a question if you don't mind princess."

"Go ahead." She responded calmly.

"Where am I supposed to go in order to get my element?"

There was a pause, but then she responded once more.

"Alas, I cannot tell, because I do not know. That is for you to find and figure out. We wish you best of luck. We will keep in touch with you so you may be able to talk to us."

I nodded.

"Thanks Princess. I'll talk to y'all soon."

Well that's pretty cool. Never thought alicorn and unicorn magic could be powerful enough to contact other ponies, or even humans on a different PLANET. But first thing was first, I had to find everything in order to get my element so I could actually face the others, instead of talking to them like this. After they disconnected for now, I looked back out the kitchen window, the trees that blew in the wind were now dark. I looked at the clock to my right and read the time out loud.

"10 o'clock..."

Today was a Monday, and tomorrow was a school day, so I needed to get some sleep. I missed enough school days already. Going up to my room, I set my alarm on my phone that I found up there, seeing my messages and calls. 15 missed calls and 5 voice mails from my mom. And only her...guess nothing changed friend wise. Oh well, I just need education, my friends are already waiting for me. I set down my phone next to my mattress, and turn off the light, saying something before I shut my eyes.

"Good night Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Bowtie, and...Applejack."

I sighed and shut my eyes.

"I really hope what Celestia said will happen..."

I pictured the CMC's attempts

"...sooner or later..."


	46. Chapter 46

(Play Hard Dark Piano hip-hop (rap) instrumental by RedHookNoodles for mood)

Six o'clock came faster than I could recall any other days would. I was extremely tired too because I couldn't help but lay awake almost all last night thinking about solutions for this problem. The problem being only one thing that mattered more to me then anything in the world at this point:

Finding my dang element of harmony.

I wasn't upset about it, I was just overwhelmed a little from all the thoughts and stress that came with it. I just was totally lost based on the fact that I wasn't in Equestria anymore, and that alicorn and unicorn magic couldn't work here. But Celestia said that it did...but...that's impossible! No real magic happened on Earth, except for so-called "magic" that Las Vegas street magicians did. And the fact that unicorns, pegasi or alicorns we're non-existent on Earth made it different, especially because they earth horses COULDN'T TALK! I miss Equestria a lot. Not being able to see any of my human friends, fictional pony friends, or anyone who liked me. Just back to reality I guess...

My alarm began ringing at six sharp, making me jump a little bit. My eyes were heavy, not to mention non opening. I probably went to sleep at 4 AM, my mind still racing with possible conclusions and elements that could become my reality. I would figure my mind would turn the thoughts into dreams, giving me a visual idea of what I should do, but that didn't happen. My mind was actually blank, and so we're my dreams last night. But I needed to get up for school, I've missed enough days already and I didn't want them to get suspicious and call the cops or anything like that. I sighed and stretched my body, hearing my humanized back and arms crack, which followed with pain. The aches that shot through my body was almost unbearable, like needles going through ever fiber of myself. I immediately let out a mini scream of pain before pulling my arms and legs back to their original position. They must have been soar from the landing when I came back here.

I finally turned off my alarm and reached upward for the light switch...which was pointless because it didn't work anymore. After hearing the click of the switch, followed by the same darkness that bellowed around me, I sighed once more and rose up, reaching for my blind to let in some sunlight. Light began shining through the opened blind, but it wasn't from the sun. I looked into the sky to see a very pretty full moon beckoning above the horizon, just about to set. It reminded me of Princess Luna, her job just about finished. I smiled and turned, getting ready for school.

I went outside and waited for the bus, which was still running late. Feeling the cool breeze through my washed hair tickled my scalp, which for some reason gave me a thought that made me remember something important. I could talk to everypony else in Equestria! ...That is if their not asleep...hmm...I decided to risk it and make the call.

"Hello," I said, calmly in my head. "Can anypony hear me?"

"..."

Silence...darn it.

"-Lonestar? Can you hear me?" A familiar voice rang in my thoughts.

I smiled and responded.

"Yes! Princess Celestia! How are you? How are the others?" I asked.

"I am doing fine, thank you Lonestar. And we're still here with you." Celestia said.

I chuckled a bit, hearing the mane 6 and Bowie say there hello's.

"Thank's everypony, I'll be...home soon." I slowly responded, feeling a bit of grief spread in my stomach.

"Y'all should see what an average day is here on Earth. It's real crazy, I don't think y'all will like it either." I added, sarcastically.

"What?! Please! I'm up for ANYTHING ANYPONY puts up to me!" I heard Rainbow Dash say in the background. It made me laugh.

"I don't know about this one Dashie." I said, shaking my head if they could see it.

"I bet I could..." Dash added before Twilight shushed her.

"Lonestar, we are able to see what you see through mine and Celestia's magic, so we can see just how bad it is."

I blinked, thinking if that was such a good idea or not...

"Well everypony listen then, this here world ain't the same as Equestria. It's much worse. So whatever y'all see here, what the humans do here, how they act, and especially what they do at my school, do NOT copy or follow them, that clear?"

"Loud and clear, boss!" Rainbow said, again her voice faded in the background. I could hear the other five and Bowie hush her, then suddenly another familiar voice came upon, much clearer.

"Don'tcha worry Lone, we won't fall int'a anythin' y'all have there."

I smiled, my heart bursting from the southern draw.

"Thank's Applejack." I said, smiling.

There was a pause, then she said something that made me wish I was back at Equestria that second.

"Ah miss ya Lone..."

I closed my eyes and pictured Applejack talking with the other's behind her.

"Me too AJ, I'll be there quicker then Rainbow Dashes Rainboom." I said, feeling a bit sad.

"HOLD UP! NOTHING IS FASTER THEN MY RAINBOOM!" Rainbow screamed.

I laughed at the statement, looking down the road to see the glow of orange and white lights getting closer and closer to my neighborhood. The bus was finally arriving, and this was goodbye for now to the others. I sighed and spoke inside my head again.

"Sorry everypony, I have to go for a little while, I'll be sure to call again when school's done. Y'all can watch this horror movie if ya want."

Everypony giggled, which was followed by simultaneous, "okay's".

The buses red ditch lights flickered from left to right, left to right as the rusted door swung open for me to enter. I stepped onto the bus steps and took a seat in the middle. Barley anyone was on-board, maybe a few seniors in the very back, leaning on the window, sleeping. Taking another sigh and looking out the foggy window, I heard the e-brake turn off, followed by the rev of the engine, and we we're off to school.

"Here we go..." I whispered under my breath, resting my head on the seat, dreading the day ahead.

***AU***

Sorry for the later chapter, really busy week I just had. But new chapter, Yay! Lot's is going to happen from now, so get ready! Thanks for all the views! Celestia almighty, I'm over 21k! :D And the reviews!? Y'all are making me feel so confident in the story! So thanks, and more to come!

-LS


	47. Chapter 47

(Play Hard Life Instrumental by for mood)

Feeling the bumpy road underneath the buses worn tires shook me around like a tornado, which actually matched what my head felt like too. These thoughts of the same old story that happened to me back at Equestria still rocked my head, as if they we're searching for unknown answers, but came with no luck. My mind needed to rest from My Little Pony, and onto this horrid school reality that faced me. Social Studies, no longer "smart solutions". Math, no longer "missing". Science, no longer "searching". I had to take all the old memories of everything back, or forget them to clear my head, which was the hardest thing to do right now. Why? Because I didn't want to. It felt as if a force made these memories click with every step I took, reminding me of things that happened and solutions that had the slightest possibility of working. This would distract me with every being of my mind, and cause me to lose focus, again. As much as I didn't want to, and how much it killed me when I did, I had to forget about Equestria. Bowie. Applejack. The Mane 6. Ponyville. And My Little Pony...

The bus made its last stop before pulling into my school, which looked the same as usual, eerie, yet holding history...if that made any sence. The building itself was tan, and some brick here and there, which has been color worn. The windows were shielded by the old-fashioned tan blinds, which some were bent or broken off. The doors showed age, by color and rust. Since it was so dark though, none of the doors nor bricks we're shown, only the reflections of the blinds from the classrooms. For a school being opened in the mid '50s, it definitely showed its age.

The bus stopped, opening it's doors for us to exit. One by one, we all got out and began walking down the isle, hearing everyone behind the person walking out be either called names, or hated on by how they looked or dressed. It was only a matter of time when it was my turn, and the woken up seniors had been on a roll with the name calling. I tried to prepare myself as I stood up and grabbed my bookbag, thinking to myself, "What if they say something that offends Princess Celestia, or the 6?! Or what if they repeat what the other guys will say?!". I silently whispered to myself, telling something to the others listening far away.

"Ponies, whatever you hear today, don't repeat them or be offended. I'm sorry if it does, but it's going to start..."

I stood up fully.

"...now."

Walking down the isle, I began to hear the murmurs and calls from the back of the bus. Stuff like,

"There's that one kid!"

Or

"Look, it's the amber alert."

Or even worse.

"What the hell is that dude doing back here? I thought he finally left!"

Ouch...that one struck me. It just proves that I was public enemy #1. Nothing down this road's changed either since I came back. Lucky Bowie, he didn't have to deal with this. Well, better me than him. Suddenly, I heard a small voice say something to me.

"Wow...I'm sorry those humans said those things to you, Lonestar."

I smiled and thanked the princess as I reached the buses steps.

Getting off the bus and feeling the chilling air engulf my being, I walked into the school. Opening the door, and hearing the *creeeeeeeeeeeeek* made me jump just a little. But I got over it, and walked in. Looking around, the place was still empty. When you go into my school, the main doors are connected to the cafeteria, which is usually full of people! But since there was still 15 minutes left until school really began, and because no one cared really, it was just me, myself, and I.

Minutes passed before another wave of people came into the school, scrambling to find their friends or boyfriends/girlfriends. I had to push myself away from the wave, sending me down an empty hallway which was close to my locker. After getting up from falling, I walked down the hallway by myself, looking at the old "Class of..." pictures, dating from '56 and up. Then to my left, old abandoned lockers. Then straight ahead, nothing...just hallway and other lockers, followed by doors to staff meeting rooms, language rooms, or storage rooms. My locker was just around the corner of one of the staff meeting rooms, which was currently full of the teachers and workers talking about some problem...I decided to listen in as I opened my locker.

"I know the budget cuts have affected our technology base greatly, but this is by far one of the WORST problems this schools had!" Someone said.

"I agree! Having over 1,200 students enter the building on a full day would risk there ever second!" Someone agreed.

"LOOK," Finally someone shouted. I think it was the principal. "I know this issue has a great risk of potential harm in the students and staff here, but we do NOT have the funds to make this issue end! This school has worked GREAT for the past 50 years, and I don't have a DOUBT in my MIND that will change."

"Sir...you don't know that for certain...the fire could start any day, minute, or SECOND!" Another voice was added.

"I KNOW THAT George, if we HAD the funding to fix the cheap wiring in this school WE WOULD!" The Principal was screaming again, then he sighed. "Look, I know this is an issue, but school is starting in 5 minutes, so everyone just be on their toes, update emails will be sent. Meeting dismissed."

Suddenly, tens after tens of teachers walked out the classroom, murmuring and complaining about the principals order. Me on the other hand, was now feeling a bit scared, and confused about what I overheard. The Principals words echoed in my head,

"...if we HAD the funding to fix the cheap wiring in this school WE WOULD!"

The bell began to ring before I could think anymore of what I had heard. Closing my locker, I turned the corner to where I thought I would see an empty hallway to where I would walk down to my next class with no problem, but instead...

"Well, well, well...look who the hell is back..."

I gasped. Of course this would happen, and especially when I'm alone...

The Football Team...

I could only say 2 words, which rang in my head. The ponies on Equestria heard it well too...

"Uh oh..."

***AU* **

****Kind of a slower chapter, but I hit a writers block. I have the rest of the plot figured out too, which means the stories is coming to a close, BUT that's a while away! A faster chapter is coming up! Stay tuned! :)

-LS


	48. Chapter 48

(Play Adrenaline by Jack Wall for mood (Yes, this is the online menu screen on Black Ops 2)

My heart started pounding at a million miles an hour. I actually thought at one point it would burst from working too hard. If you we're in my shoe's at this moment, you would be too. These guys had criminal school records of detentions, suspensions, and even a deportation to Iowa last spring break for breaking some rule that I don't even know, because no one's ever broken it! The funny part was football season ended a week ago, because winter was coming real soon, but they still hung around in the same wolf-pack, stalking their prey like real wolves. They shot dagger eyes like guns, clenched fists like if pistachio's we're in them, and gave evil looks if they we're the devil's clones themselves. It made my heat dropped more and more to the floor. As they slowly got closer, it gave me a clear idea that I needed to start stepping back to get away from them, but this time I wasn't going to run like a coward, not like the past. But the way the four monster seniors approached me, that wasn't a promise I could keep. The other thought that made me nervous was the 6, Princess Celestia, and Bowie watching over me. It made me feel a sudden feeling of stored adrenaline that was ready to burst at any given point. But now was the time to store it when I need it, or else I would get murdered without it. Backing up behind me, farther, farther, farther, fa-

*CLING*

I hit one of the lockers behind me, pinning me with no escape. Now was the time to put that adrenaline rush on hold, because I had no idea how the heck this was going to play out. A began to sweat in fear as I looked to my left and my right. On my left was nothing but more lockers, and my right held the same thing. I gulped and looked ahead, spreading my body out against the lockers. The first person who caught my eye was Aston. He was about 6 foot, muscular, with blond hair, the definition of what the girls at my school found to be...hot. Anyway, he was the leader of the group, the head of the tier, the main man, the boss, the main trouble maker. Give this kid any bad task, he'll do it. Why? Who knew. On his right was Marty. He was a little bit shorter than Aston, but he could move. He had black hair and a few scars on his face. Though he looked dangerous, he was actually the bad brain of the group. He came up with the ideas and things to do to everyone. Then on the right of Marty was Randall. Randall was the muscle of the group, being the lineman on the team. He had blonde hair too, and ate fear if it we're for breakfast. Nothing stopped him. Then lastly, there was Davis. Davis was the outcast of the group, because he never really spoke his mind or did anything really bad. He just stuck in with the crowd and somehow gained the other's respect. He had brown hair too, and was growing a beard...which looked awful. They all wore their school letterman jackets, and jeans. But the message to me was: four guys, an empty hallway, only one me, and no one to stop them. I felt bad for the ponies watching, because they had to see what was all about to go down.

"Marty, what the hell? Are my eye's actin' up?" Said Randall, cocking an eyebrow his way.

"Who? The AA?" Marty said, turning his head in Randall's direction. They all laughed at the inside joke, leaving me to wonder what AA meant.

"Yeah," added Davis. "The Amber Alert."

Well that was clever. The Amber Alert, because I was gone for so long? Pssh, pretty dumb.

"The AA should'a stayed away when he had the chance," Aston began. "Because one thing's for sure..."

At this moment, they had came all the way down the hallway, and had me almost squeezed against the wall. So close, looking ahead turned into looking up. But suddenly, before I could get my thoughts straight, Aston grabbed my sweatshirt collar and pulled me up, levitating me. Gasping for air, I heard my shirt collar begin to stretch and rip, which was like music to Aston's ears. All they did was laugh at me chocking, which made me feel even more hatred toward their way. I could tell the ponies were scared too, because I kept hearing tiny pony gasps in my head as I was lifted like a ten pound weight. Suddenly I heard Applejack yell out,

"YA KEEP YER...uh...what the hay are a human's hooves called? ...JUS' KEEP OFFA HIM!"

After hearing what Applejack said, I couldn't help but let out a chuckle, which confused the living crap out of the football players. Actually, it just pissed them off even more, which made my chuckling freeze like ice. Aston picked me up higher, making me talk.

"HEY, Mister FUNNY SHIT, what the hell ya laughing at?!" He hissed.

I froze...now he was angry..

"N-nothing...gah!" I squeaked out, before his grip increased.

After his grip tightened around my throat, it suddenly dropped, letting me fall. I fell to the ground, gasping for air and holding my neck, feeling the pain soar in. I thought they were done with that, but it was only a matter of time when I looked up to see a fist hovering above my head.

"Get ready, AA." Aston said.

I closed my eyes, preparing for the fist to make contact. Waiting...waiting...waiting...waiting? Suddenly,

"HEY! LET HIM GO!" Someone said, walking toward us.

Aston, Marty, Randall and Davis turned behind them to see who the mystery person was, which didn't take long for me to guess. The only person in the whole school who made the team disappear faster than Houdini's magic tricks.

The Principal.

"RANDALL, MARTY, DAVIS. MY OFFICE, NOW!" He screamed.

The guys shook their heads and sighed, walking off toward the direction of the office. Leaving Aston and I alone, the principal glared at Aston, getting into his face and screaming like I have never heard before.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, ASTON! DO YOU WANT TO BE A DAMN JUVENAL?! HUH?!"

Aston didn't say a word. He actually showed a bit of fear! It was hysterical, and I was loving every moment. After the lecture the principal forced into Aston's head, he pointed down the hallway, which led to where the other 3 had just gone, the office. As he sighed and left us, the principal looked at me and patted me on the back, saying comforting words.

"Don't worry about them, they wont get far."

I nodded and began to walk with him, heading toward my class. As I could, I began to ask him questions about the school, like what happened when I was gone. I haven't really talked one on one with my principal, who's name was Principal Rachett, so I guess I was trying something new today.

"So Principal Rachett, how'd you know they we're doing that stuff?"

He laughed and responded,

"They aren't as smart as they seem, I was in the classroom the whole time, listening in on the whole thing."

"Cool," I responded. "So what happened in the meeting, something about fires?"

He sighed and nodded,

"Yes, the school needs new wiring. The old wiring is original and is starting to get cut and worn, which is a major fire risk to the school. At any moment of any day now, the wiring could trip and catch the school on fire!"

"Woah," I said, a bit scared. "So we're still all here, but there's a life risk?"

He laughed and nodded,

"Guess so! By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh," I responded. "Lone- er... Michael..."

He looked at me weird for a second for slipping my OC name, but after a second or two, he pulled out a clipboard of the missing students and searched it for me. After a minute of flipping the papers, he finally spoke.

"Ah yes, you've been gone awhile sir! What's the reason?"

Uh oh...what do I say? I traveled magically to a 10 year old girl's fantasy of My Little Pony? Nah...

"I-I...was sick." I said, ashamed I just lied to him.

He nodded, and continued on, telling me to get to class before I was tardy. I got the message and thanked him, and walked away from Principal Rachett, heading to my Study Hall. Walking in the hallway, I heard Twilight suddenly speak.

"Wow, Lonestar. That's what you have to deal with everyday?"

I nodded. "Yeah..."

She apologized and told me It'll be ok, which calmed me more. After finishing talking to Twilight, my class was just around the corner. I walked into the library and looked for a seat to sit at, which didn't give me much luck. All full, except for an empty table that was usually were everyone put there bookbag's. I sighed and sat down at the table, closing my eyes as I leaned back in the chair trying to relax. Opening them, everyone's eyes were on me. Murmurs and stares were shown at every angle, stares that said, "He's back?" or "Why's he here?". I just ignored it and looked at the floor, thinking about how lucky I got with the guys back there. I was spared, and now I was in the clear...for now. Thinking of what could have happened if Rachett wasn't there, was brutal. I shivered as I closed my eyes and rested my head on the table, trying to think of better thoughts that won't haunt me for the rest of the day.


	49. Chapter 49

(Play Midnight City by M83 for mood)

The day progressed as the minute hand ticked on the clocks in the hallways.

*Tick*

Seeing another fight about to begin with harsh words thrown at each other.

*Tick*

A couple making out to my left and right.

*Tick*

Seeing groups of sketchy people drinking dark-colored substances in their water bottles.

*Tick*

Looking down old and basically abandoned hallways that haven't had a soul down them in years.

*Tick*

Smelling old and re-heated cafeteria food.

*Tick*

Just like any other day.

And just like any other day, I pleaded for it to end as soon as possible. Seeing all this stuff happen again, ugh...just made me shake my head and carry on. Being only 15, and the lowest class in High School, I felt as if I was more mature than half of these people! I never drank, smoked, or shown P.D.A to anyone. Why? Because I'm damn well taught and matured, not thinking about whats "Cool" and what I can do that will make me cool. I didn't believe in the word, at all. Especially because our generation has bent and stretched the meaning of the word as if it were play-dough. Having friends, fun, and lots of friendships was considered boring now. Cool was drinking, under-aged stuff, getting into trouble with the law. All that bull snot that made me sick. Why would I ruin my life by doing stuff that puts myself in harm's way, rather than enjoying everything I love and own now! Silly little things...made my mind wander.

In fact, wander it did. The only thing that snapped me out of my trace was the final dismissal bell, which it was already 2:45, and school was over. I let out a satisfying sigh and packed up my French folder, which was pretty much empty because our teacher was born in Paris, and didn't know anything about teaching. No one questioned it, because that just meant she would give us homework and stuff that no one understood. So packing away my stuff and walking out the door gave me a relaxed feeling, which was good because I had other stuff to look in to and study.

The Elements of Harmony, and how to get one.

I figured it was just like getting a cutie mark on Equestria, either having a talent in something, or do something for a benefit. Like Applejack for example. Her element was honesty, which benefit her friends and herself by making herself a better pony, and helping her friends whenever they needed a loyal and honest hoof. That's why I liked her so much, ...well that and she had an attractive accent. But that was extra, and the point was her element gave her one word her friends counted on and knew. But, what the heck would match me? Element of music? Maybe. Element of care? Eh. Element of guidance? I doubt it.

I sighed as I walked out the door, feeling the warmer breeze then this morning. I looked up into the sky to see the clouds starting to break apart, leaving rays of sunshine to shine down. It felt nice too, giving me goosebumps, which made me feel a bit weird, but I didn't mind it much.

Walking out of the schoolyard and onto the roadside was enjoyable on a nice day. And since today was probably the nicest day of the week, I figured I might as well walk home instead of take the bus. Besides, I didn't want nor need afterschool trouble, and it was good for me. It also gave me some well needed time to contact Princess Celestia, Bowie, and the Mane 6 again. I opened my mouth and began to talk.

"Hello? Can y'all hear me?"

Just like before, there was a silence. Maybe because it was a long distance call.

"-Hello? Lonestar?" The alicorn princess said.

My head perked up.

"Hi Princess! How are things?" I asked, joyfully.

"Well, thank you for asking. But after seeing your day at that place...what was it called again?"

I let out a chuckle and rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"What, school?"

"Yes, that was it," I could picture her nodding. "it looked as if your day wasn't as grand..."

I nodded,

"Yeah, actually today I got lucky. Usually, that stuff doesn't happen like that to me. It ends...much worse." My voice cracked at the thought.

"Our apologizes, Lonestar. We hope tomorrow will be better for you." She said with a bit of a happier tone.

I smiled and thanked her,

"Oh, hey Princess?" I asked.

"Yes?" She responded in suspense.

"May I talk to the others for a little while? Just to see how they're doing?"

I heard a giggle, then she spoke once more.

"Of course. Here they are." She responded.

I pictured it as if she was handing off a phone to the others, which made me laugh a little.

"Hey everypony. How are y'all doing?"

At first Twilight began to talk, but soon a very hyper and energetic pony interrupted.

"OHHH HII LONESTARRR! WE'RE DOING SUPER DUPER ALLY OOPER! ITS SOOOOO BORING WITHOUT YOU HERE! WE MISS YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! ESPECIALLY APPLEJACK!" She laughed as I heard Applejack shush her, which made me smile.

"Sorry about that Lonestar," Twilight said again. "We're doing great, and we're also doing our best to give you advice and suggestions on how to find and master your own element!"

"Wow, thank you Twilight! And everypony else!" I said, feeling more confident.

"Our pleasure!" She said. Then she murmured in the background to somepony anonymous, which made me cock an eyebrow. But soon after, my question was answered.

"Lonestar, Applejack would like to talk to you." She said.

I blushed a little and nodded as if they could see me.

"H-Hello? L-Lonestar?" A familiar southern mares accent filled my heart with joy.

"Howdy, AJ." I said, smiling ear to ear.

"Ah miss ya with all ma'h heart...when ya think y'all 'ill be comin' back?" She asked.

The question made my smile suddenly droop.

"Aw, I'm not sure Applejack...I miss you so much, I promise I'll be back faster than the rainboom."

"I HEARDDDDDDD that!" Rainbow Dash suddenly called out, sounding annoyed.

We laughed, then Applejack spoke again.

"Ah love ya Lone, please come back soon. I need ya to kiss me'h again." She said with a giggle.

I laughed, and agreed.

"You have no idea, AJ. I love you too. Talk to y'all later."

I pictured them waving their hooves as the call got cut, which made me feel a bit of grief. I sighed and looked ahead, seeing my house up ahead in the sunlight. I took one more look up into the now blue sky, thinking to myself,

"Good job, Dash. Thanks for clearing the sky for me."

I smiled and took out my earbuds, reaching for the main door ahead of me. But, since it was so nice out, there was only a screen door present. My mom must have been home since I had left this morning, which was a very good sigh that she is feeling better. Which actually made me think, how? Ah well, I dropped it as I opened the screen door and walked in.

Looking around the house, I noticed some of the boxes full of our stuff was missing. Our living room furniture, gone. Our T.V? Banished. Boxes full of stuff that was from my room that was moved downstairs, gone...which scared me a bit. D-Did we get robbed?! Did we loose all of our stuff?! I began to panic and jog around the house, looking for answers to solve this question. But nothing, just more boxes that have disappeared. I looked around again, but then I saw something that caught my eye that didn't before. A piece of paper sitting on the counter. I looked over at it and reached for it, beginning to read it out loud.

_Hey!,_

_Sorry we're on different pages based on seeing each other, I'm as busy as you are at the moment._

_If you haven't noticed already, some of the boxes have been moved and/or taken._

_Don't freak out, they've been shipped already to our new house! Isn't that great?_

_Anyway, something else has happened to me as well, _

_I have been talking and going to meet up with another man, hopefully we can date! I feel great!_

_Hopefully I can see you soon, _

_Loves and Kisses,_

_Mom_

O-Our house has sold?! And my mom is talking to different men?! THIS IS FANTASTIC! She'll be so happy now, and everything will be turning up! I feel so happy for her now!

I put down the note and smiled, thinking about how things may be turning for the better. I nodded to myself and put my bookbag on the ground next to my shoes, smiling to myself at the happy thoughts now pouring in. So much of my stress is slowly disappearing, which made me feel as if I became a new person...which actually is what happened! Well either way, I was feeling joy and happiness once again. And on that note, I walked past a mirror laying on the floor, smiled into it, and walked upstairs, beginning my studying and practice to get my element.

It was only a matter of time, now.

***AU***

Hey everypony out there in FanFiction land! Haha, hope you liked the chapter and are having a nice day. Just to let my fans know, this weekend I'm going out of town, so my chapters will start up again next weekend. I'm sorry! But I'll make my mini return big! Hope y'all are liking the story! OVER 24K VIEWS?! AAH! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

-LS /)


	50. Chapter 50

(Play Find Your Love Instrumental by Drake for mood)

*tick*

"...hmm..."

*tick*

"..."

*...*

"Huh?"

*tick*

"Oh, pssh."

It seemed as time was stopping, moving, stopping, moving. I couldn't focus at all on anything that was needed to get done. All of this makeup work for school I had to do made me stressed. Plus the dang fact that I still had to find my element of harmony before it was too late! I mean, is it normal for a 15-year-old kid to have this much work?! And for what cause? To just turn it in, see the teacher shake their head as if I messed up, and give me a big old zero? Just because I have to learn all of this straight from the book?! I was bad enough already listening to the teachers give the lesson, but this was pushing me to a breaking point.

*tick*

I sighed.

*tick*

"That clock is driving me crazy..."

*tick*

"GAH!"

I lost it. My stress had built up and caused me to chuck my pencil at the clock, which did nothing but make a loud *ting* noise. I watched as the writing utensil dropped to the floor and bounced once or twice before coming to a complete rest. I sighed once more and finally gave up on the school work. I took the blank piece of paper, which was supposed to be math homework, and began to crumble it into a ball. But suddenly as I began to crumble the edges, an idea popped into my head.

"I know!" I said out loud.

I could brainstorm some element ideas! After all, if this worked anyway, it's not like schoolwork would be necessary. I mean, who would turn it in if I did go back to Equestria? Besides, I cared more about this than any else at the moment. So I began to un-crumble the wad of paper and took out another pencil, beginning to think of ideas I could try to retrieve my element.

.

..

...

..

.

We began to feel for Lonestar's stress after seeing his normal day on Earth. And from what he said, along with Handsome Bowtie, that he got spared for the day? It made us all shutter in fear. Just knowing that the fact is that there's another universe out there, other than Equestria, was mind-boggling. And the way the humans treated each other?! Actually, Bowtie had mentioned a few things that the humans were never on the same page with. He said words that none of us ponies have ever heard before, like war, and...drugs, and misbehavior...? It was like he was talking some different language that none of us could classify or learn! How far was this "Earth" anyway? It was really that bad? How could just one-

"Twilight!"

"Oh, yes?" I was caught in the middle of thought.

"Is their any other way you can give Lonestar some advice on how to get an element of harmony?" Bowtie had asked me.

I looked down on at the ground, beginning to enter the state of thinking once more. I had gotten my element when I helped Princess Celestia defeat Nightmare Moon, and the others got theirs when they were with me. Applejack got hers when I was hanging off that cliff and she told me to let go, and that I would be safe, which gave her the Element of Honesty. Fluttershy's element was given to her when that evil manticore came into the forest, making us want to fight it. But she decided to calmly help the beast, which made it feel better, giving her the Element of Kindness. Pinkie Pie got hers when we were frightened by the evil looking faces on the Everfrees trees, but she gave us those smiles right back, giving her the Element of Laughter. Rarity got her element when she cut of her own tail for that sea serpent, which gave her the Element of Generosity. Then Rainbow Dash got her element when those evil Shadowbolts tempted her to leave us, but since she declined and kept along with us, she was given the Element of Loyalty.

Now thinking all of this, one thing was for sure. And that was that everypony who got their element had to do something for another pony. I helped everypony defeat Discord, Applejack helped me, Fluttershy helped us all, Pinkie Pie helped us all, Rarity helped us all, and Rainbow Dash helped us all as well...but what did Lonestar do for us...?

"Twilight, can ya think of anythin'?" Applejack asked, her head tilting a bit to the side.

I frown appeared on my face as my thoughts couldn't be answered.

"No...I'm sorry everypony."

After saying that, soon I wasn't they only pony who had the same expression. I felt as if this mystery couldn't be solved, or if it somehow was going to be...it was going to take a long time to come up with a good solution...

.

..

...

..

.

After a few hours passed, I looked up at the loud ticking clock on my wall. It read five minutes to ten o'clock, which made me toss my pencil back on the desk, giving up. It was pointless! I couldn't think of ANYTHING that fit my personality in the past two hours! I mean, the mane 6 had their unique adventure when they had to defeat Discord. All of their elements were tagged in together from one thing, which was friendship. Without friendship on that adventure, why would Applejack rescue Twilight from that near death cliff fall, or Fluttershy help the others from that manticore, or Pinkie Pie when she helped the others get over their fears? Why would Rarity give her only tail for that sea serpent? Or why would Dash never leave her friends behind, no matter the temptation? One simple word answered that question.

Friendship.

But...where was my friendship? Bowie was with the mane 6 on Equestira already, and no one else knew about me being a brony and all. Besides, who would believe I traveled magically through a mysterious blue feather and wound up in a girls pony fantasy? ...One? No. ...Two? What? ...Maybe three? Are you crazy?! ...No one? There ya go. It just didn't make any sense whatsoever. Though it was my dream and my fantasy to go back and live the rest of my life there, it looked as if it honestly wouldn't happen. Crumbling up the blank piece of paper again, I tossed it into the trash barrel on the other side of my room, which missed and landed on the floor by the pencil I threw. I sighed once more and rubbed the back of my neck, trying to calm myself down before I go berserk, which seemed to have worked.

Some what calm now, I climbed into my bed and turned off the light, letting my mind wander freely. Thoughts such as Equestria, Ponyville, Applejack, Twilight and the rest of the gang, Bowie, school, and those bullies. Plus, for some reason, the thought I heard the other day from what the principal said lurked in my head as well. The school somehow has the possibility to catch fire because of old and worn wiring? That was just as crazy as everything else going on! I sighed a final time and slid down into my covers, feeling the cold blankets surround me. I decided to call it quits for the night and see what the school day tomorrow brought.

"Goodnight everypony," I whispered. "Talk to y'all tomorrow, get some rest."

"..."

There wasn't any answer this time...which made me feel as if I was loosing connection or something between Twi and Princess Celestia's magic power. I hoped they'll eventually get that message too, because for all I know, based on what my thoughts and conclusions were telling me?

...that could be the last message I'll ever be able to send to them...

***AU***

Back! And I tried to make this chapter really good with a nice handful of cliffhangers for the next chapter, which will be the most dramatic one yet. But...the fic is coming to its closing soon, so I hope I make it with a nice ending. Hope y'all are liking it as much as I am! :)

-LS


	51. Chapter 51

(Play Living In A Dream by Finger Eleven for mood(ish))

"ZzZzZzZ..."

"..."

"ZzZZzZzzzzzZZZ..."

"...VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-"

"Ah! W-What the...buck?"

My ears began to ring at the unknown noise that was to my left, buzzing and vibrating like an insect with a missing wing. An insect, that was about to get squashed if it kept vibrating like a maniac! But, I didn't even have the energy to rise up out of my bed, let alone rise my arm to shut the alarm off. I began to ignore it until I remembered something that happens if you don't turn it off, and it was something that I haven't really listened to in a while.

Music.

The song that was set to play was older one that I used to. In fact, it used to be one of my favorite songs that I played in my free time, either on my guitar, or for fun. It was the band, Breaking Benjamin. I only had one or two of their songs, but their music had a depressing vibe to me ever since I started to really listen to their lyrics, which didn't inspire me to get any of their other songs. The two I had were called, "I Will Not Bow" and "Unknown Solider", which was the one set to play in 20 seconds if my alarm isn't turned off. But I didn't really care anymore if I heard it or not, after all, it's just music. Poems with a melody.

Just as if it was on a timer...which actually it was...the song began 20 seconds later. The song began with the sound of a helicopter zooming past overhead, then after a few seconds, some Drop D tuned guitars rang in. Then after that the singer came in, and the rest was verses and choruses. Actually, after hearing the song again, I began to like it once more. The lyrics made sense, and the guitars, basses, percussion, etc. fitted the song nicely. That actually was one of my biggest pet-peeves, whenever musical harmony wasn't synced or matched good. Breaking Benjamin had a good idea though, on how to NOT make that an issue, which is why I liked the band.

Finally, as much as I liked the song and wanted to listen to it more, I had to get ready for school. Ugh...why did school have to ruin every good thing? Just called "life" I guess. I finally reached over for my vibrating, rock playing phone alarm and turned it off. At this moment, I began to slowly open my eyes and sit up, my back still sore from that darn fall...or whatever that was I took when I came to Earth from Equestria. But nothing a stretch couldn't fix up. I heard the little cracking of my spine as I tried to reach the ceiling. After that, it felt a little better, and allowed me to move freely out of my messy bed and toward my bathroom so I could get ready for the day.

Coming downstairs for breakfast, I looked on my counter to where another note from my mom lay, waiting for me to read it. I walked over to it and picked it up, seeing it wasn't as long as the earlier ones. I read out loud once again:

_Dear M,_

_Hope you slept well._

_Sorry I'm not here, I had to run out early to meet the house expert to see if the house I'm going to buy will be in top notch._

_And the man I told you about asked to meet me for brunch, so I just had to say yes to that!_

_Well anywho, just thought I would let you know. _

_Since all this is going on, I might not see you as much as before, I'm sorry._

_Just know I love you always! :)_

_Mom_

Hmm, she made it sound as if I was going away for a long time, or she was just giving me a nice reminder, which was calming to think about as I poured my orange juice into a glass.

After breakfast, I grabbed my bookbag and opened the main door to find out that the sunrise ahead of me was visible, and the temperature was actually on the warmer side. I smiled a bit as I felt the cool gust of breeze blow through my wet hair from my shower, and through my blue sweatshirt as if mother nature was tickling my stomach. And since it was so nice, I decided to blow off the bus and ride my bike. Besides, it gave me much more private space and time to talk to Celestia, Bowie, and the 6. I needed it pretty badly too to be honest, because when I tried last night to say goodnight, nopony responded, which had me a little worried. I hope when I try again, I'll be able to hear their voices...

I grabbed one of my towels from the garage and went to wipe the morning dew off the bike when a familiar voice came into my head.

"Lonestar! Lonestar! Please, can you hear us?!"

It was Twilight, and she didn't sound to well. She sounded as if she were...overwhelmed.

"Hey Twi! How are you?" I said out loud, a smile on my face to hear the purple unicorns words.

"I'm not to well Lonestar, you need to know something..."

I stopped wiping the dew off my bike and got a concerned look on my face, looking ahead at the sunrise.

"Oh? What is it Twilight?" I asked in minor suspense.

"Listen," She began, her voice still in that overwhelmed tone. "We just heard your message to us that was supposed to be heard last night, a few minutes ago. In other words Lone, we are losing connection to you. We're using Rarity's magic now too! We are out of ideas. Please Lonestar, find your element soon, or else we cannot talk to each other anymore under our power!"

Oh no...

"Oh no, I-I'll get right to it Twilight, thanks for telling me."

"My pleasure, please hurry." She said.

I then heard a click, which told me the call ended.

Great! Now they were losing their power for me! They were using their magic to be able to contact me whenever I wanted to, which must have been a lot of work. Ugh, why is that I had to run down and ruin everything!

I sighed, picking up my bike, and beginning to pedal down my driveway, which lead to the road. It was like driving blind though, because I kept staring and thinking about what Twilight told me, that I was now using poor Rarity's magic too?! Wow...I had to apologize to her now too. Plus the fact that now my deadline for my element was even closer! And if I didn't find it in time, I couldn't go back! Ahh!

Riding, thinking of solutions, and concentrating on how to capture an element wasn't a very wise idea to do while on a speeding bike. And unfortunately, I had to learn that the hard way. Coming down a hill, my bike began to veer on the right side of the road, which was where rows of mailboxes were lined up. I was looking down though, beginning to see the black pavement turning into gravel...which meant I either had to turn my bike quickly, or brace my head for impact...

I tried option 1, which got me absolutely nowhere, but in a roadside ditch. Apparently my brain thought it would be fun to turn even more right, instead of left. My front tire slammed into the ditch, which made me and my heavy bookbag fly over the handle bars as if I were a ragdoll. And since my bookbag was on my back, I flew an extra few feet, which didn't feel good.

I lay there for a little while, processing in my head that I just wiped out into a ditch. How humiliating. And, when I tried to stand up again, my leg began to cramp, making me bend it. The pain of the charlie horse spread through me like a virus, and man was it painful! But I had to deal with it, because the school bell was going to ring soon, and I wasn't even half way there. I limped over to the bike, which was ever more dirty now, and pedaled as fast as I could, heading toward school once again. Good thing there weren't any mailboxes on the next road...

A few minutes later, I finally arrived at the schoolhouse. Same old sights were seen as I parked my bike on the bike rack. People waiting for the crossing guard to let them cross the main school road, seniors and juniors hanging out at their old, beaten up cars, and kids were giving each other the stare-down as they entered. Seemed pretty normal to me. But something was feeling weird in the pit of my stomach, or as if something really really bad was going to happen that I wasn't prepared for. Like another bully session? A pop quiz? No one to sit with at lunch? I wasn't sure, but the feeling felt real strong. So I braced again for the school day, hoping that the feeling was just from the bike crash.

Boy, was I wrong...what happened that day would change my life...

_forever._


	52. Chapter 52

(Play Kings and Queens by 30 Seconds To Mars for mood)

(Kinda of a darker chapter, but it puts the biggest twist in the story:) )

Rumor's spread about the fire risk inside the school. The word actually began to spread like an actual forest fire on a hot California's day! Kids left and right of me were leaning against others lockers, talking about it. I kept hearing repeating words too, which made me think that all the rumors have finally canceled out and made only one seem real. The most common rumor was that the fire would start in the cafeteria and would spread across into the hallways, then into the offices, classrooms, and eventually the room where all the electrical and appliances were. Appliances...like the hot water tank...or gas tank...which can blow up as soon as a super heated substance ran wild across it, like a fire. I couldn't even imagine the tragedy if one of the tanks blew up inside the school, which could kill everything in the blink of an eye. Or heck, even if both of them ignited by the blaze, it could blow up the whole school off of its structure! Leaving nothing behind but wildfires on the land, burnt structure, and tragic deaths. The thought actually triggered a memory. I remembered learned in History class about a month or two ago about the New London, Texas School Explosion back in 1937. A gas leak had triggered an explosion and killed more than 295 students and teachers, which made it the deadliest school disaster in American history. The story, background, aftermath, and mostly the pictures were extremely disturbing. It made me think, what if the 1937 New London explosion happened here, in MY highschool? And everything happened that quickly, not letting any of us react? Wow...

But the good news was, I had my doubts. And that was back in 1937! That was 76 years ago! Everything from building structure, gas tanks, and evacuation plans have gotten so much better since then, which gave me a safer feeling, and took what felt like 20 pounds off my shoulders. But the thing was, lots of kids who I heard the rumor from remembered the disaster, and were freaking out. How foolish they were! I mean, come on! Like I said, 76 YEARS ago! The kids here had to get a grip on how times changed on school safety. But as much as I wanted to remember that key fact, I kept hearing kid after kid, teacher after teacher, and staff after staff tell each other that this could result just like 1937. I began to feel scared once again, hoping my future today wont go up in flames.

One o'clock. The bell rang, telling us to head to our 10th period class. This was also the time that the seniors could leave the school and head home. But only the real smart seniors could without getting in trouble. The trouble making seniors, or the seniors with lower grades were advised to stay to finish their classes in order to raise their G.P.A, or Grade Point Average. I didn't have the best GPA for that matter, only about a 2.5, which meant I had an A, a few B's, a C or two, and maybe a D or a possible F. It seemed as if I were passing enough anyway, so I counted that as normal. But my sister for that matter was completely different. She got all A's, and if she got a B or lower, she wouldn't think of herself as passing. It was either a perfect 4.0, or nothing. But she was still lucky, because since she had a 3.9, she got to go home early that day. The only familiar seniors who stayed behind, were of course, the bullies.

Around 1:40, everyone kept an eye on the clock hanging above our teachers door. Class would let out in 5 minutes, and everyone would be pumped up to get to their last class, than to home. I looked behind me to see everyone eyeing back at me, then back up to the clock, watching the red second-hand tick from the next number, to the next. I was looking forward to heading home as well, because today was Friday, and the weekend was coming up! I could finally get some alone time, and find out how to find my element before Twilight's due date came up to me. I slid down in my desk, hearing the talking in the back of the room. Things like plans, school sports, and still then dang fire rumor. I was still thinking hard to myself if it would really happen or not. What if someone pulled it as a prank? Hehe, that would be so cruel.

I looked up at the clock, which read 1:43. Two more minutes until the final period. I was getting eager to head home when all of a sudden, a loud, screaming noise came from the classroom, making us jump upward in our seats.

The fire alarm.

I shot my eyes upward at the alarm, seeing the blinking light flash, lighting up the room more with its bright white light. Everyone behind me began to panic as I looked. I noticed everyone had shot up and were running back and forth, or screaming, but I didn't know why. But as soon as I looked in the direction of where everyone was running away from, it all became clear as day.

The room was beginning to catch fire...

It was like raging bulls were raiding toward me, because everyone ran for the door, trying to save their lives. I couldn't react fast enough, I was still shocked to see that the rumors were right, and I was close to the cafeteria...and I was denying the whole time. I looked behind me again to see everyone running out of the door, and heading outside. To where? I wasn't sure. But I needed to know! So without taking my book bag, I ran out of the door and looked around, seeing other students panicking and screaming towards the door outside. I tried to follow them without getting trampled, which was hard from all the shoving and pushing. But soon, I reached the door and ran out to breathe clean air, instead of smoke. I looked across the seniors parking lot to see everyone was heading for the football stadium, which is where its required to go in case of a real fire.

I didn't run for the stadium though, I decided to head for my bike so I could ride my way out of there. Running toward the bike rack, I looked at the hallway window to see the whole hallway everyone was in a few moments ago was engulfed. My stomach dropped as I looked ahead too, the fire had spread into the offices and other rooms just like everyone had predicted.

I finally reached my bike, which had been knocked over from people running into it. Picking it up and getting read to pedal away, a familiar noise had filled my ears, which made me look back at the fire-raging school.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP! I'M HURT!"

Aston, the football jock, was still inside. The feeling in my heart soon fell from anger toward him, to adrenaline and forgiveness. Then, feeling the adrenaline, I suddenly sprinted forward, in the direction of the burning school. Seeing the kids wide-eyed as I passed them made me feel as if I was making a mistake, but it was the fact that another human being was in need, and was fighting for his life. Aston might have been a bad kid and beaten me senseless for the past year, but he was still someone who didn't deserve to die. I began to run faster and faster until I found myself running into the burning school, feeling the smoke inhale into me.

"ASTON!" I called. "ASTON WHERE ARE YOU?!"

There wasn't any response, and I couldn't see him through the fire and smoke. Running on more adrenaline than ever, I began to run through the flames, looking for Aston. Hearing glass breaking, structures falling, and walls crumbling made me feel as if I was too late. I began to slow down and catch my breath, which made me feel something painful on my sides and legs.

I was on fire.

"AHHH!" I cried, padding the fire off of me. I looked down at my burnt clothes, seeing my skin black with burnt marks, which I could feel peeling and burning my skin with every move. But the fact that Aston was still in here made my adrenaline kick into higher gear, and I began to sprint once more into more of the blaze.

I climbed over a brick wall which had crumbled a few minutes ago, to see if Aston was in sight.

No luck.

I kicked open one of the doors to see if he was in there.

No luck.

I tried again on another class room.

No luck.

I felt the feeling of giving up reaching into me. Sighing, and beginning to loose strength in my burnt sides, I began to turn around to head back outside when I heard his voice again.

"HELP! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!"

He was close, I couldn't give up now.

Searching for him again, I began to think about my family, my sister, and everyone on Equestria. What if I died without finding my element? I wouldn't see my family or anypony again! But the fact that I needed to save someone else's life so they can live theirs made me continue onward.

A few minutes passed. I finally reached the senior's entrance, the last place I haven't checked yet. Everywhere else came out negative to where Aston was. He HAD to be here. Or else he had already made it out...or had died. But taking one glance over at the entrance, it was swarming with flames and heat. My feelings began to tell me he wasn't there. But then I heard it again.

"H-HELP! *cough* A-ANYONE! PLEASE!"

That was the first time he had ever said please. And the first time I could tell he was scared. Now was the time to save him.

"ASTON! ASTON, WHERE ARE YOU?!" I called out, my voice cracking.

"O-OVER HERE!" He called back. He could hear me.

"DON'T WORRY, I'M COMING!" I cried out, feeling the burns more.

I began to climb, slide, and dodge falling objects as I finally had found Aston, lying down, his leg pinned underneath a big piece of brick. He was burnt, scared, and in pain. We actually felt the same for once.

"M-Mike...?" He questioned, seeing me face to face with him.

"Yeah," I answered. "No time to talk, hurry up and help me pull this off of your leg."

He nodded at the command and grabbed the big, burnt brick, which was extremely hot to the touch. He touched it once and cried back, seeing his hand burnt. He began to give up and laid back down.

"Just leave me..." He said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, getting in his face. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN JUST LEAVE YOU?! I CAME IN HERE TO SAVE YOUR LIFE ASTON, YOU WANT TO LIVE?! HELP ME THEN!"

The pep talk had him wide-eyed, but then blinked and turned angry, using his anger to pull off the brick with me. Finally, feeling the unbearable pain of the hot fire, the brick slid off, and he was free.

"I'M OUT!" He called, happily.

"GOOD!" I called, feeling weaker. "C-CMON, HANG ON TO ME FOR SUPPORT, I'LL LEAD Y-YOU OUT!"

He nodded, offering me his hand to pick him up. I grabbed his burning hand and pulled him up, putting his arm around me for support like I said. He then stood up on his good leg and began to hop toward the doors, which were almost engulfed as well. It was only a matter of time before we were trapped in here, so acting fast was our key.

"CMON ASTON, JUST A LITTLE FURTHER!" I screamed.

"OKAY!" He called back. "T-THANK YOU!"

Wow, that was the first time he had thanked someone...or even me for that matter! I could tell he really felt scared and afraid, because he kept eyeing the flames get closer and closer to the doors handles. So close that for a moment, I felt as if I wouldn't make it in time. I felt the adrenaline rush through me and suddenly picked him up and began to run toward the door, which was moments away from being swallowed in fire. I then called something out, not caring if Aston heard me or not.

"B-BE LIKE RAINBOW DASH! S-SPRINT LIKE THE RAINBOOM!"

Using our bodies as battery-rams, we busted through the walls and glass, getting closer to the door. I could see the blueness of the sky ahead, but suddenly, before I could reach the door, my leg collapsed, and I fell to the ground before I could open it.

Aston fell ahead of me, gasping for air. Three out of the four doors had been engulfed in the fire, but one was still clear, but only for a few moments. Not thinking, I called out something to Aston.

"LEAVE ME! S-SAVE YOURSELF!"

He looked back at me and called back, wide-eyed again.

"ARE YOU SURE?!"

"YES! GO!" I called back, feeling the burns getting bigger on my sides.

He sighed, climbed back on his good leg, and called something out toward me.

"Thank you so much, I'm sorry for everything I've done. You really are...a friend..."

I was shocked at his words. He had never thought of me as a friend...

I then looked up to see him crawling out of the school, opening the door, and reaching freedom. I saw him look back at me, then look forward again, getting up fully on his leg and hopping away.

I laid there...seeing the last possible way to get out, burn. I thought of just finding another way to get out, but then I looked back at where I had fallen, and sure enough, my leg was pinned under a huge chunk of the wall. In other words...

I couldn't get out...and I was going to die here.

The feeling of warmth, death, and sorrow filled me as my body began to catch fire slowly. This was how I was going to do...never to see my mother, sister, dad, or anypony ever again...I failed...I saved Aston, but I couldn't save myself. I felt the hot tears in my eyes form as all of my adrenaline, strength, and hope dried up. I gave up...feeling the fire surround me...

"I'm sorry Mom..."

"I'm sorry Sis..."

"I'm sorry Dad..."

"I'm sorry Bowie..."

"I'm sorry Princess Celestia..."

"I'm sorry Twilight, P-Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow D-Dash..."

"I'm sorry Applejack..."

"I failed you all..."

Saying my last words to the people and ponies I cared about, I began to blank out from the heat and burns. But all of that soon didn't matter anymore, because as soon as I finished, the ceiling had caved in, and the walls, bricks, and tiles fell on top of me...

Little did I know that something, outside of the school, was fluttering down from the sky, going through the hole in the ceiling, and landing next to my burnt corpse...

_It was the Lone Blue Feather..._

***AU***

Wow, that chapter took some out of me...and this is the longest chapter I've written. I hope you liked the turn of events and the ending of the chapter. More to come!:) hope I didnt make y'all too sad:/ sorry if i did :P

-LS


	53. Chapter 53

(Play Airplanes by B.o.B for mood)

I couldn't recall much that day. Why? ...Oh yeah, because I was dead, my body lying underneath my school.

I figured the school fell down on my body and killed me, right then and there when I was trying to save the dude who hated my freaking guts. And for what? To be killed as soon as everything in my life was already looking up and looking better? Was it Irony? Or a statement? It was something, but that damn something didn't make any sense whatsoever. I mean, the fact that everything was looking up for my mom, our house, and everything else, it just so happens that I try to save a bully from school in a fire, and die from it?! There wasn't any good side about it at all either, or at least I thought. But even as I did think about it, I couldn't think of anything anyway! Come to think of it, how was I even thinking? I mean, I was dead! Was I even heaven, being resurrected? Again, that damn something came up. Jeez, ever since that fire, nothing has added up at all. SO much thinking!

I thought for sure I was going to never see myself again. Me...or once me...was now a burned, forgotten, and crushed corpse. Why in God's name would I even WANT to see myself?! See nothing but, a failure? A weak-boned human? Or be someone, who lived their dream for a while and became a pegasus? I wanted the third option, I wanted to physically GRASP it in my hand and never let it go, but just like my hope back in the fire, it slid into ash. Now...now I was nothing, nothing to myself, and nothing to anyone else. Just a soul, trying to find a place to rest its head from everything that has happened. But what, or even how could I? Heck, I couldn't even find my own ELEMENT for Celestia's sake! Everypony on Equestria probably thought that too, that I was a complete faliure...Was it even worth going back if I had the chance? After all, it would just end up like it did on Earth, everypony hating me once again.

Suddenly, like a blink of an eye, I appeared into what was a flickering room, surrounded by other...ponies? Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash- everypony was here! But...was this a dream?

"Twilight!" I cried out in happiness, "Twilight!"

I ran toward the purple furred unicorn and slid to her on my knees, opening my arms to give her a hug. I closed my eyes and felt her in my arms, hugging me back, feeling happy once ag-

Opening my eyes, I saw nothing. Only my forearms crossed over each one of my shoulders. Baffled, I looked around for Twilight, looking left and right, but seeing nothing but other ponies, staring me down with blank expressions on each one of their faces. I gave up on Twilight's hug and moved over to Rainbow Dash, but before I could hug her, I touched her mane with my hand, and the unexpected happened.

She disappeared. She physically faded away as if it were a previous memory. I began to panic, not knowing where or what was going on. I got up and turned, seeing the other 3 of the mane 6 looking me down, with identical looks that Twi, Dash, and AJ had. I reached out my hand again and touched Rarity's mane, and just like Rainbow Dash, she disappeared. Then I tried Pinkie Pie, same result. Finally, Fluttershy was next, but nothing changed as I took one more touch of my hand to her. They had all disappeared, all, but Applejack.

I turned back to Applejack, seeing that her expression had not move an inch. This time, I was more cautious and gentile, but instead of touching her with my hand, I used my words.

"A-Applejack?" I said, my voice cracking.

No response.

"Applejack, can you hear me?"

It was like talking to a wall. No responses, but a blank face just staring you down. I snapped my fingers in her motionless face, to see if she would snap out of it, but there was no luck. It was as if I were talking to a frozen hologram, but...they all looked...so real! I couldn't even tell a difference!

It was then, that suddenly, the ground began to shake, and I began to sway like a skyscraper in full force winds. So much, that I in fact, accidentally fell to the ground, and...onto Applejack's frozen body, which was like falling through nothing, because as I looked up to see if she was still there, she had vanished, along with my other friends.

As the thought of being alone set in once again, the room was began to shake more violently than ever, and I was getting worried. I didn't know what else to do besides scream and panic, but before I could even get the chance, a roaring boom of a familiar voice rang out.

"LONESTARRRRR!" It said, coming from out of nowhere. But one thing was clear, and that's who was yelling. It was Princess Celestia.

"LONESTARRR! YOU HAVE FAILED THE SIMPLE TASK THAT WE HAVE GIVEN YOU TO COMPLETE! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY!" She screamed.

I began to lose it.

"W-what?!" I cried back, trying to find answers. "I would have found my element if I wasn't killed! Please no! I AM worthy!"

The chant of the princess became as violent as the shaking, and before long, I could tell more and more ponies were chanting along!

"NOT WORTHY!"

Twilight...

"NOT WORTHY!"

Rainbow Dash...

"NOT WORTHY!"

Fluttershy...

"NOT WORTHY!"

Rarity...

"NOT WORTHY!"

Pinkie Pie.

But the voice that stood out the most...

"NOT WORTHY!"

Applejack...

I knew it. There were furious with me, and I couldn't change a thing. My world as I knew it was ending, spy-rolling down, faster than ever.

"N-NO! I-I AM! PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!" I cried back, backing away from all of the yelling.

It was like I was mute, because they kept on cheering their chant, feeling as if their voices were screaming closer and closer to my ears.

"PLEASE! STOP!" I cried.

"NOT WORTHY!"

I then fell to the ground, looking up into the air. Squinting my eyes, I began to see forms of everyponys head, floating in mid air, and coming closer to mine, angry expressions now on each of their faces.

"NOT WORTHY!"

"THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!" I screamed, beginning to sink lower on the floor, now knowing what to do anymore. The same question that kept coming into my head, What could I even do under my own power?

Finally, their chant still roaring, the came face to face with me, each one chanting the same two words. I was about to slap myself awake from this nightmare, but before I could, something began to shake my body, far worse then this "earthquake" below me. I began to blank out from the shaking when the chant finally changed.

"LONESTAR!"

"LONESTAR!"

"NO! NO!" I began to cover my face with my hands, losing more and more consciousness.

"LONESTAR!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I finally screamed, then blanking back into white.

I was silent for a little, feeling myself being shaken still, but this time, the chant was more settle, and calm.

"Lonestar, Lonestar!"

I regained consciousness, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Ouch, my head..." I moaned, rubbing my head, feeling as if I were hung over.

"LONESTAR, YOU'RE ALIVE!" A sudden, southern girl sounding voice rang around me.

No way.

"W-wha...?" I said, still in total confusion.

Suddenly, a huge force came upon me, knocking me over. I finally opened my eyes completely, looking around to see something that made everything perfectly clear.

It was the Mane 6 and Bowie, giving me a hug. Their faces no longer motionless, instead they showed great happy emotion, and some tears of joy.

"LONESTAR!" They all began to say, "WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Everything had became clear, I had somehow made myself reappear back in Equestria! But...how? I didn't complete my task!

"W-wait, I'm back...but how?" I asked the others, hugging them back.

"I can answer that," Princess Celestia said, walking forward toward us.

As she approached me, my thoughts had been more scattered then ever before. I didn't complete my task, I never found my element, and failed them all of the task! How can I be back? How have I earned this? Plus, the fact that I was currently still a human, will I even change?

All this and more, soon to be answered by the princess and the 6. What I was about to hear, would change...

_everything._

***AU***

****Hey everyone, thanks for almost 30k views! Incredible! Just wanted to say:

1. Sorry for cliffhangers:/

2. After this chapter, I plan for only 2 or 3 more chapters, which means the fanfic is ending soon, which does makes me very sad, but looking at my progress, and from y'all tuning in, I think this has been by FAR a success for my first ever fic. So thank you, and I'll let y'all know when the last chapter will be put up, and believe me, I WILL NOT STOP HERE! I already have 2 more fic's I need to write! One is a roleplay I did with my friend Lightning (Hailey) and the other one being a copy-paste from FiMFiction, to FanFiction. That means I'll post a story I LOVED onto here from FimFiction, but of course, giving all the credit to the original author.

So yeah, those are my plans, but for the future. Thanks again for reading, a few more to come!

-LS


	54. Chapter 54

(Play Lifeline by Papa Roach for mood)

There I was, sitting with my legs stretched out in front of me, and my thoughts in a game of twister. The good news was that I somehow came back to Equestria, and now in the Princesses Castle, but the bad news was what I kept thinking. I had failed the task the Princesses had assigned to me, which meant (to what I thought) I could never get my element, turn into a pony again, nor be the same as my friends. I would be different, and probably friendless like I was on Earth. Nothing would change, and I would become as I was as usual.

With this flowing through my head, Princess Celestia and Twilight had approached me, smiles on their faces as if I actually completed something. But that couldn't be right, because I did nothing to impress them! Why were they so happy? They were finally going to kick me out for sure? Onto the pony-filled street for me to crawl and beg for mercy and rations of food? Only to probably be ignored or laughed at? Who knows, but soon I would find out, and boy was I not looking toward the bright side...

"Excuse me," I finally said, cocking an eyebrow at the Princess and her student. "But how am I back here? What have I done?"

The look on their faces didn't seem to change, which just lead me more into the horrible state of confusion. I looked behind me to see if anypony's faces were any different, or maybe get lucky and hear an answer from my question I had asked. But, just as if they were also smiling statues, their pony faces shared Twi's and Celestia's. Even Bowie, who I figured would be by my side this whole time and add me in on whats happening, was grinning ear to ear at me, standing next to his marefriend, Rainbow Dash, who was also smiling. I looked next to them, which was Fluttershy. She was smiling. Next, Rarity. She was smiling too! Applejack was too, but her smile was a little different. It showed happiness, but also relief. I didn't bother look at Pinkie Pie though, because she always smiles.

"Uh..." I squeaked out, almost disturbed at all the smiles. "Can somepony please tell me what the hay is going on?"

"Lonestar," Princess Celestia began.

Uh oh, here we go. My banishment sentence for not completing the easiest task in Equestria's universe. I felt embarrassed knowing that something the Mane 6 did in one night, I couldn't do in about 3 days. How humiliating and foolish I was! If Celestia through me out, I wouldn't blame her for a second.

"You have returned into Equestria for a reason," Celestia began. "A reason being that has much meaning too, and will answer and cure your confusion as well."

Slowly understandable, I nodded, awaiting to hear more. Princess Celestia arose from her position and began to walk to the castles stain-glass windows which told stories of older times of other rulers, and one of when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna defeated Discord, and turned him into stone. Looking up at the windows for the first time, the were pretty big, at least to pony size. The colors that reflected off through from the sun was quite the sight. But before I could look at the other windows to my left and right, I suddenly was picked up off my feet and pulled upward by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Both of their delicate, smooth pegasus wings grabbed my hands, as they led me closer to Celestia. I began to look around at the others in major confusion, which just ended up as them looked back at me and smiling once more. It was like they were hiding something, and didn't want to tell yet. Great, now I was confused, nervous, AND in suspense!

"We were finally able to restore our magical power during your school day, and once we were ready to contact you again, we figured you were busy with your activities, so we decided to see everything 1st person instead." She explained, walking slowly closer to the windows. My eyes never left her ever since she began to explain.

She stopped finally, gazing though the rainbow colored window, never missing a word of her explanation.

"As your class let out, the alarm had gone off. You, along with the other humans, began to fall into a state of panic. Then you, along with the others, ran out of the room and ran outside to safety. The humans ran toward the bigger structure, to what you referred as a "football stadium", is that correct?" She asked, suddenly looking at me.

I nodded.

"Good," Celestia began once more. "Now, instead of you running with the others to this structure, being the "football stadium", you ran toward your transportation. This being called the, "bike", correct?" She looked at me once again.

Again, I nodded.

She nodded, then continued.

"About to go on your way, you heard a faint cry for help inside of your school, which was dangerously on fire. But the fact that you did go back in there, did show something." She said.

Before I could open my mouth, Fluttershy and Rainbow suddenly led me even closer to Princess Celestia, and the window. I was getting a little more nervous now, but the delicate touch of the pegasi's wings calmed me.

"You ran back in, searching for whomever was in need. Keeping clear of the obstacles and fire, you kept your head high, and never gave up. Nothing was able to stop you, even if your flesh began to catch fire just like your school did."

I looked down at my hand that was in Rainbow's wing, seeing the skin blemished and swollen, but surprisingly wasn't in any pain. I looked up again to listen to what else Celestia had to say.

"You finally located the human in need, and ironically it was the human who was picking on you all this time. Though the feeling of irony was flowing through you, you still decided to help, no matter how badly you were injured."

She paused. I looked up in confusion at the sudden quietness.

"Now Lonestar," She began to say something to what sounded as if it would become a question. "Why did you not leave this human? Why did you continue your assistance?"

She stopped, awaiting an answer.

There wasn't much to her question. It was pretty straight forward, which made it real easy for an honest, real answer.

"Well," I began. "Despite the fact that he had been picking on me ever since the school year had started, I couldn't let someone just...be left helpless like that. I felt as if I HAD to help, but..." I stopped, then looked down to the floor in failure. "I couldn't help myself..."

"No, Lonestar." Twilight suddenly interrupted. "You helped and saved that human from death, which shows major courage, respect, and care for them. This happened to a few ponies here too..." She finished, looking over at Applejack.

"She's right Lone," Applejack suddenly said, walking up to my side and nuzzling my neck. "That's whatcha' did with me when Ah ran away from all y'all, but ya didn't give up, and soon..."

She kissed my cheek.

"...ya found me, and Ah couldn't be any more happy. That show'd a mighty lot of courage and care!"

I was shocked. My failure actually meant something?

"Yeah Lonestar!" Another pony kicked in, it was Rainbow Dash. "After our flying lesson, I was so heartbroken, I thought I would never be able to see you face-to-face again! But you felt that surge of courage to come looking for me. And when you did, I felt so much better."

She smiled and hugged my side. The feeling began to set in too. Maybe I didn't fail, maybe I did find something!

"So, Princess Celestia," I asked. "What does this mean?"

She smiled and walked toward me, looking down at my human self.

"This means Lonestar," She replied. "That your task has in fact, been successful. You have shown a great deal of a certain feeling to others, and it has impacted them for the better. Just like when the others here had found their shown their feeling."

I nodded again, feeling better.

"Just like Twilight's, having the feeling of magic and leadership." I looked over at Twilight, who was smiling at the compliment.

"Also Rainbow Dash, having the feeling of loyalty." I shot a glace at Dashie, who was confidently standing tall next to me.

"And Fluttershy, having the feeling of kindess." Looking over at Fluttershy, she blushed and blinked.

"Then Applejack, having the feeling of honesty." I looked next to me, seeing Applejack nodding and looking up at me.

"Pinkie Pie has a feeling too, of laughter." I smiled, looking over at Pinkie, who was smiling widely and giggling.

"Finally theres Rarity, who has the feeling of generosity." Rarity then gave a look of royalty, which made me laugh a little.

She spoke once more.

"Then it comes to you, Lonestar. You too offer a great feeling to everyone and everypony. This being the feeling of courage, showing and caring for others along the way."

I was overjoyed, I had a feeling!

"This is great! This is fantasti-" I stopped mid-sentence.

Figuring all this out, I then realized something. Princess Celestia had listed their feelings...but they were also known their...

ELEMENTS!

Wait...

"Princess?" I asked, dying of suspense. "Does this mean...I found my element...?"

Princess Celestia smiled and looked at me, nodding.

"Congratulations Lonestar, you have found your element indeed."

Oh what a feeling! The feeling of success, confidence, and hope. They all began to spark like a fuse once more.

But before I could be totally pleased, I looked over a Bowie, who looked back at me.

"What about Handsome Bowtie? He didn't need an element?" I asked.

"He wasn't required to have one. If you received your's, then the power will automatically turn Bowtie back into pony form as well." Twilight said, smiling.

I looked back at Bowie, and broke into the joy of laughter. I got up and hugged him in success, then gave him a noogie.

"Now Lonestar, if you will?" Princess Celestia moved her head her way, which told me to come over there again. I did what I was told and knelled under the Princess, showing my respect.

"Now, under the power of the shining sun, and glowing moon, I now crown thee, Lonestar, Element of Courage!" Celestia said, which followed by her alicorn horn glowing into a bright shining light. Everypony closed their eyes, and when they opened them again, happiness and relief came upon.

There I lay, once again, a pony. My blue coat, brown eyes, and cutie mark! This was great! I returned back to normal again!

I cheered, getting up and hugging the others. They hugged back and giggled, but as I hugged everypony, there was one short.

Bowie.

I looked over the mob of hugs and saw another pony lying on the floor, getting up from the blast.

It was Bowie, and he was once again Handsome Bowtie!

He then joined in the hug, and just like a family, we all hugged and laughed, together.

Celestia looked over us and smiled widely, her horn now back to normal. She then came over to Bowie and I, which made the hug break up. Me and Bowie stood forward as the Mane 6 stood back, smiling again.

"Now, you two have been cured. Please enjoy yourselves here in Ponyville, and wherever else your hearts desire you to travel here in Equestria." She finished, giving us final nods of success as began to walk back to her room.

Bowie and I were ponies again, and boy, we were feeling on top of the universe. We couldn't handle the overwhelming feeling of happiness and success we felt, so giving each other a final brohoof, we stretched out both of our hooves toward the mane 6, awaiting the hug to form once again.

We were ponies again, and we fit in. This was our home, and always will be.

And we were _never_ leaving.

***AU***

So sorry for the late chapter, lots of family and school stuff! But I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it. Lonestar has found his element, and has turned himself and Handsome Bowtie back into ponies! A happy ending! This was in fact, the final chapter, (sorry!:( )but not the end of the story. I'll post an Epilogue in a few days or so. So for a final time, one more chapter to go!

Thanks for the patience! And over 30k views?! And almost 200 reviews?! Pretty buckin' awesome if ya ask me! Thanks again, epi coming soon!

-LS /)


	55. Chapter 55

(Finally, Play Staff Roll from Super Mario 64 for mood (its a "rap-it-up" kind of song))

*Epilogue*

The castles doors had swung open, I smiled widely and inhaled the rich smell of flowers flowing through the air. I was once again a pony, living with no regret, problem, or issue to be solved. Just me, my best friend, the mane six, and a bright new future to behold me. My pony-like legs walked happily along with Bowie, his legs matching mine as if we were two puppets on the same rhythm. I smiled at him, seeing his marefriend, Rainbow Dash, hugging him with happiness and glee. He looked back at me and smiled, matching me as if I were looking into a mirror. I laughed out loud in happiness toward the happy couple, who smiled back and suddenly kissed each other, closing eyes and smiling. I felt great for my friend. For one, that was his first kiss, and what's better then having it with your favorite My Little Pony character? But the second, was that he had found his true happiness, his true paradise, and his true love. I could tell Rainbow felt the same way, because she was deeply into him when they first met from what Twilight had told me not too long ago. As the kiss ended, we all settled in for another group hug, and walked out the doors of the castle, seeing the fields of Sweet Apple Acres in the distance. As everypony began to walk toward the farmland, I stopped for a brief second, and turned toward the castle, looking up and down at the magical and enchanting sight that grabbed my eyes. Another smile crept out of nowhere, as I sighed and nodded my head in success.

"Thank you, Princess Celestia, for bringing me back to this wonderful place." I said outloud, my eyes never leaving her castle.

Staring at her perimeter of royal land, a sudden voice rang out from behind me, but it sounded as if it were in doppler, and was getting closer. Fast.

"Hey, Lonestar!" The voice rang out. I turned behind me, but I couldn't stop what was about to hit me. It was Applejack, and she was running faster than an angry bull in my direction. It wasn't looking like she was stopping either, so instead of running away, I braced for impact of what was probably going to be a tackle or something.

"Lookout cow-stallion!" She called, running into me full force, knocking me back a few feet, and winding up on my back. Dazed for a second, I laid there, trying to regain my thoughts, and for a split second, my eyesight.

I wiped my eyes, seeing the orange southern earth pony over top of me, smiling down. Confused and a little startled, I regained my strength and tried to pull myself up, but only to be pushed down again by the same orange mare, that same smile on her cute face.

"Ya gotta start liftin' more apple buckets or somethin, sugercube." She teased, chuckling a little. I rolled my eyes in a sarcastic tone and tried to get her back.

"Okay," I agreed. "But you should work on your pony-like reflexes." I said with a smile.

Soon that smile turned into a confused look, her eyebrow raised. Before the southern pony could make another question, I quickly shot upward and playfully tackled her to the ground, making her squee in joy. Now with me over top of her, I decided to make us even.

"Ya gotta start on those, Applejack." I said, laughing. She soon got another look on her face, but this time, it was a look of mild seductiveness, which confused me a little.

"What's that look for, AJ?" I asked, my expression now confused.

"Ya need ta work on one more thang, Lonestar," She said, her look increasing.

Now I was getting a little nervous...

"W-What's th-"

Suddenly, she reached up for my chest and planted a kiss on my lips, making my eyes widen. I looked down at her face, which was basically on mine, and noticed her eyes were closed. I decided to join along, and began to kiss back, my eyes closing. I could feel her smile as our tongues began to dance with one another's, making me feel incredible. Us kissing, me rubbing her back, and her rubbing her hind leg on mine made me smile even bigger. I had finally found what I've been looking for this whole time, and that was someone, or somepony, who cares for me. Who loved me. Who wanted to be with me. And that somepony, was Applejack, and I didn't want anyone, or pony else. Bowie and I were finally in love, and we didn't waste a minute of it.

Finally, our kiss ended with somepony yelling toward us.

"Hey, you lovebirds! Save it for the bedroom!" Yelled the tomboy pegasus, laughing up a storm.

"RAINBOW DASHHHH!" Everypony yelled sarcastically, laughing along.

We got up from the ground and walked up to the other ponies again, beginning to head back to Applejack's land.

I had learned that back on Earth, some things were going on. But this time, they were for the better. Here's whats happened:

My mom had finally moved into her new house, and decided to get engaged with the man that she has gone out with for the past few weeks. They're now living happily together, and are looking up to their son, who saved the lives of his highschool in the fire.

My sister finally returned home with my mom, and her boyfriend and her have also moved in. Though she felt sorrow for my loss, she felt proud knowing her brother was a hero.

The school was being rebuilt, and will be open by next month. Now on that day the fire ran out, it would become a school-wide celebration day for me on how I saved Aston's life.

Aston had dropped his bullying ways, and ever since the fire, he's been nicer and more considerate to others, the school, and his overall expression.

So if you think about it, It did make things better, but not for the bad reason. I began to think of me as a martyr, which seemed like cool title for me. But since Bowie, or the other ponies didn't know about the whole martyr thing, I kept my mouth shut about it. After all, whats in the past is in the past for a reason, and I didn't really want to remember it anyway.

Walking with my true friends into Sweet Apple Acres, the love we all shared was at its peak, and boy did we all LOVE it. Me, Bowie, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity all shared the same feeling of love and care for each other. We were all one with each other, helped each other, and cared about each other. That's what TRUE friendship is, and being here, has made that more than clear.

Finally, my favorite spot on Sweet Apple Acres wound up next to me. It was the spot that overlooked the land, up on a hill, overseeing all the Apple Trees, and overlooking the beautiful golden sunset surrounding everypony in Ponyville. The warm evening, blissed with the crisp, calming breeze made the day seem to wrap up perfectly. There I was, just me and Applejack, my hoof around her shoulders, wrapped in happiness and calm feelings. But suddenly, the feeling was interrupted as we heard the sounds of hooves against the crisp grass walking toward us.

We turned, seeing Rainbow Dash and Bowie, Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity, smiles on their face. They came to join us to admire the view, which we accepted gratefully. Seeing the other mares around us made me loose it. I was so grateful and happy that I was back that I let out a sudden,

"YEE-HAW!"

The others giggled at my outburst, which made me laugh as well. As the giggles ceased, I sighed for a final time and turned toward Bowie.

"Y'know Bowie, being here has really taught me something. Something important." I said.

He looked toward me, his hoof also around his marefriend.

"What's that, Lonestar?"

I looked out at the sunset again, getting ready to live my life to its fullest here in Equestria.

"It's that,"

I paused, smiling confidently.

_"Friendship, is TRULY Magic."_

__The End.

*AU*

Wow...that's it. I finally finished this fic! YAY! Wow...I, myself am speechless. I can't believe I've gotten this far enough to finish it! *sigh of relief*. Well, I hope you all liked my story, and due to all the reviews, regular views, followers, and following, I think y'all did:). I just want to thank you all for making this fic extremely popular and giving me great, honest feedback. I love seeing a new review, follow, etc. Y'all made my day ever since I began this story. So thank you again:) And if you're asking yourself, will you make anymore stories? BUCK YEAH! I will always have new idea's that I come up with, and maybe If y'all have ideas, hit me up! I've gotten some already, so I'm open.

Personal thanks to Rarity01, who was my editor in the middle of the story. You did an amazing job editing this for me, and I personally thank you from the bottom of my heart.

And why not stop here with the reviews? Hay, If you liked the story, tell another brony friend! Or whoever you think would enjoy my story, and also help my number add up a little. Because you know, +1 is better then +0!

Again, thank y'all SO much for reading Friendship is TRULY Magic, I really appreciate it on the highest level.

*POSSIBLE SPOILER*

I hear some fans want a sequel, but I need some new ideas. So if y'all have any, send me a message or a review and I'll look into it!

To wrap it all up, again, THANK. YOU. ALL, and keep on brony-ing on! /)

-LoneStar


End file.
